An Angel's Embrace
by Cosmokitt
Summary: Erik is left to raise his two children after the death of his wife. The only thing is, Erik is unprepared for what Harmony and Charles will become. And will Erik learn to accept a son who is just so different?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Black Thorns! Enjoy!**

Charles Destler inched out of his room carefully, pushing on the wheels of his chair, glancing around nervously. He sighed when he noticed the coast was clear and rolled forward. His father was always touchy on days like today, usually brooding. He and his sister knew better than to try and console him. Charles grabbed his coat from a hook as he approached the door, yanking it down before wrapping himself in it.

He heard footsteps behind him and he glanced back. His sister, who was seven years older than he, leaned against the wall that cut off the entrance hall from the sitting room.

_"Where are you going?" _Her fingers flicked in sign language, brushing her short brown hair out of her face. She had always been mute.

"To the university. I'm going to go mad just sitting around and waiting for this day to be over." Charles said under his breath, fixing his round glasses on his slender nose. Despite being only 15, he had passed the tests that had allowed him to become a student at the nearby university, studying with a friend to become an architect.

_"It's raining, you might need an umbrella,"_ she pointed out. Charles turned toward the door gruffly, reaching up to open the front door.

"I'll be fine." He said, rolling out into the porch as he encouraged his wheelchair forward. He wrapped around the house, following the trail in the woods that would eventually wrap around to the university. It was a worn dirt path that he had traveled hundreds of time before. Rain dripped from the trees, splashing on his face and clothing. He ignored it though. He wasn't far from his father in terms of mourning, wishing he could just retreat within himself and forget his pain. It had been four years since the death of his mother. He had only been 11 when his mother passed.

He noticed someone on the path ahead, and he rubbed the water out of his eyes as he tried to see who it was.

"Evian!" He called, waving to his friend as he turned around.

"Hey you," he said, once Charles had caught up. "I thought you'd be home today,"

"No, I decided I'd be more useful working in the studio." Charles shrugged, looking up at the taller boy.

They had been friends since Charles was young, even though he was two years older. He was tall and thin, with a handsome face he hadn't quite grown into. His wavy chestnut hair which usually fell around his face was pulled back into a short tail. His dark eyes glanced off Charles constantly, shifting back and forth between the trail and him.

"What about you?"

"You know how Alice gets," Evian said, referring this mother. "She gets all blubbery whenever today comes by. For like two days." He scratched his head. "And usually she enjoys suffocating me, wailing and telling me how much she loves me," an uncomfortable look came over his face.

Charles laughed weakly. "Yeah, I remember." Charles had once made the mistake of hiding out at Evian's a few years ago on the anniversary of Alanna's death.

"So I was going to hide out in the studio," he muttered, shoving his hands into the black trench coat.

"Great minds think alike." Charles said.

"Yeah," Evian scratched the back of his neck. "Hey, when we get there... Can I talk to you about something?"

"Why can't we talk here?" Charles asked.

"Because I don't want to risk being heard." He hunched his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Sure." Charles nodded. He wondered what was on his mind.

"Thanks." Evian breathed.

They continued in silence for a time.

"Is your sister courting anyone?" Evian asked abruptly.

"No... Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

Charles was struck by an odd thought.

"Why? Do you fancy her?"

Evian's face burned red as he paused.

"What? No! Of course I don't!"

Charles grinned. "Come on, you can tell me,"

"I only asked," he stuttered nervously. "Because I saw her sneaking around the other day, in town. It looked like she didn't want to be seen." He shrugged. "That's all."

"If you say so." Charles said. Evian's face was still very red.


	2. Chapter 2

Evian opened the door into the cramped studio, which consisted of two desks pushed together in the center, blueprints and other bits of papers covering the walls. One desk was cluttered and messy, the other neat and orderly. Charles was the proud owner of the clean working space. Evian moved around the desks, shuffling through some of his papers. He looked sweaty and nervous, obviously anxious about something. Charles closed the door, locking it promptly as he looked at his friend.

"So," he said, running a hand through his short red hair. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"I um..." He swallowed nervously.

"What's going on?" Charles asked, concerned.

"We've been friends for a long time, Charles, and there was a point... A point when I stopped... Stopped seeing you as just a friend." His entire face was red, obviously struggling for words.

"How do you mean?" Charles was confused.

"Oh god dammit." Evian swore, looking at Charles. He moved around the desks, hands trailing over the clutter.

"Charles..." He shook his head. He bent over, placing his hands on both arms of his chair.

"What are you-"

Evian leaned forward, pressing his lips to Charles'.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles felt numb as Evian leaned into him, his mouth working over Charles' mouth. All thought of protest fled from Charles'. Evian pulled back suddenly, as though he just realized what he had done. He stumbled back against the desk, nearly falling over. Charles' hands flew to his mouth, completely shocked at what had just happened.

"You kissed me."

"Yeah," Evian murmured, running a hand over the back of his mouth.

"You kissed me."

"You said that already."

Charles stared at Evian, completely frozen.

"Oh my god."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Evian downcast his eyes. "Could you let me explain?"

"I should go," Charles murmured.

"Charles, wait!" Evian said.

But Charles was gone.

()

Charles didn't know what to feel as he rolled back into his house, numbly hanging his coat back where it belongs. He should be disgusted, revolted... But he seemed almost... Disappointed.

"Charles, are you alright?" His father stood at the bottom of the stairs, a book in his hands. He was a tall, broad man, with crystal blue eyes and sleek black hair. The right side of his face was hidden behind a white porcelain mask, one that he had insisted on wearing since the death of Alanna.

"I'm fine, Erik." Charles muttered. He had always referred to his father by his first name. He wasn't sure why, but he never felt right calling him by anything else.

"You're as white as a ghost," Erik said, peering at his son suspiciously.

"I said in fine. As fine as I can be." Charles insisted, wishing he could move past his father to his room.

"If you say so." He moved into the sitting room, clearing the path besides the stairs to the hallway that contained Charles' bedroom. He rolled forward, pushing against the wheels.

"Actually, Erik," he regretted speaking.

"Yes?" Erik poked his head around the door.

"Nothing," Charles shook his head. He entered his room, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh god," he moaned, gripping his hair. He pulled off his glasses and ran his hands over his eyes.

He pulled himself out of his chair and hoisted himself onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Evian.

Why had one of his oldest friends just kissed him? It couldn't be possible that Evian had feelings for him since boys weren't supposed to like other boys. They kissed girls. That was how it was. It just wasn't possible. But in all the time Charles had known Evian he had never seen Evian with a girl. He never even seemed to take mind of anyone of the opposite gender. It wasn't right. And yet...

Charles was young, it wasn't strange that he hadn't taken a fancy to any girls yet.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed and Charles didn't see Evian, not even at school. Charles had hoped that Evian had let this entire thing go and they could back to being friends.

Though Charles wasn't sure if that was possible.

()

"Charles," Erik knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" Charles leaned back from his desk, looking at the door. Erik opened it, sticking his head in. "Evian's here."

Charles' face burned red and his heart began racing.

"Have you two had a row?" Erik asked.

"Kind of," Charles muttered.

"Do you want me to tell him to go away?"

"No," Charles said quickly. "I've got it."

He rolled out onto the porch wearily, looking up at Evian, whose wavy hair framed his face.

"I'm sorry," he said as soon as he saw Charles. "Like I said, I don't know what came over me." He scratched his head nervously. "Please just hear me out though."

Charles glanced back into the house, wishing he could escape. Curiosity got the better of him.

"Okay," he said begrudgingly.

Evian smiled weakly. They walked down the path to the university until the found a park bench. Evian sat heavily on the bench, running his fingers through his hair.

"Look, Charles, I'm not... I don't like other girls my age. Never have and I don't know if I will. I've only liked the boys. I don't know how to explain it, it's just how I am." He let out a shuddering breath. "And like I said, there was a point where I stopped seeing you as just my friend."

"Basically you have a crush on me." Charles responded dryly. "Is that it?"

"Please don't look at me like that." Evian flinched. "I can't help it." He put his face in his hands. "Charles I thought you were like me. I honestly thought you were. I've never seen you court, and you pay more attention to your blueprints than other girls."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Charles snapped. "This isn't right."

"I can't help it." Evian said through gritted teeth. "This isn't in my head, I'm not faking. It's just me." He looked at Charles with bloodshot eyes. "I'm still the same person. I haven't changed."

Charles looked down at the ground. He knew that his friend was telling the truth. But that didn't make Charles feel any better about his oldest friend having a bloody crush on him.

"What did you feel when I kissed you?" Evian asked.

"I don't know. My emotions were all muddled." Charles admitted. "But I didn't... I didn't hate it." The words dragged from him painfully. Evian looked surprised.

"Really?"

Charles nodded slowly.

"I noticed you didn't pull away." He added. "It was me."

It was Charles' turn to hide his face in his hands.

Evian put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright."

"No, it's not." Charles said. "I can't be like you. I'm not."

Evian sighed. "Mind if I save you a lot of pain?"

"What do you mean?"

"I spent two years hating myself before I learned what I was. I found other boys even who were like me. Those years were terrible and I want to save you that pain."

Thunder boomed above head as the dismal gray skies opened up, rain falling on their heads. They ignored it.

Evian walked from the bench to where Charles was, kneeling on the ground in front of him. He put a hand on the back of Charles' head. When Charles didn't protest, he leaned in, kissing him again. Charles nearly pulled away in surprise. At Evian's touch his skin began buzzing, his heart rate increasing. Soon, he was kissing Evian back, not really sure what to do since he had never kissed anyone. Evian pulled away, one hand on Charles' neck and the other clutching his leg.

"Oh my god," Charles breathed. He hadn't felt his body react like this before. It was... He wasn't sure.

"You seemed to enjoy that," Evian laughed nervously.

"I...I just..." Charles couldn't speak. "Maybe." His face was on fire. Evian grinned broadly.

"Say I did," Charles muttered, "but then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean would we court, like in secret?"

Evian shrugged. "If you want to. I mean we hang out all the time anyway, no one will think anything of it." He grinned again. "I mean all we'd be doing different is the kissing."

Ignoring that last part, Charles rubbed his neck. "I guess you're right. But I don't know. I mean... Why me?"

"We can kind of tell others who are like us, you know?" Evian tried to explain. "I had a feeling about you... And I guess I was right."

"I never said I enjoyed it!" Charles retorted.

"You said maybe. That's close enough for me." Evian leaned in again, this time giving Charles no warning. Charles had to admit he didn't mind it.

"See?" Evian murmured, their foreheads still connected.

"We shouldn't do this here," Charles murmured. "Do you want to talk back at my place?"

"Sure." Evian said, standing and shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. He looked up at the sky. "We might get sick standing out here in the cold."


	5. Chapter 5

"Erik, I'm home! And Evian is with me," Charles called up the stairs.

"Done fighting then?" Erik said as he ambled down, a bemused grin on his face.

"We weren't fighting, we just disagreed about something."

"Yeah," Evian said. "But we're fine now. We just have some work to finish for school." Evian said smoothly. Obviously he was used to this, making simple, believable stories that wouldn't make anyone thing they were up to anything. Or maybe Charles was just paranoid and thought his father was all knowing.

"Alright then. Have you seen your sister?"

"Nope."

"I have no idea where she's run off to." Erik scratched his head, heading back upstairs.

"Come on," Charles muttered, heading back to his room. Once they were alone Charles hoisted himself up onto his bed, putting his hands on his knees and waiting for Evian to speak.

"Well?"

Evian shrugged, sitting on the bed beside him.

"What does it mean though, to be courting, I mean we can still be friends right?"

"You're such a dork," Evian laughed.

"I've never done this before." Charles said indignantly.

"Come here," he said, putting his hand under Charles' chin. Tilting it up slightly as he kissed him.

"You're adorable," he murmured. Charles blushed as he leaned into Evian.

There was a knock on Charles' door and they pulled away from each other quickly.

"Yeah?" Charles coughed, trying to suppress the color in his cheeks. The door opened and his father looked in.

"I still can't find your sister."

"I don't know where she is," Charles insisted. "Promise."

"Alright." He paused before leaving the room. "What are you blushing about?" Evian swooped to the rescue.

"He has a crush but he won't tell me. I'm trying to get the truth out of him."

Charles just blushed deeper.

"Really?" Erik seemed interested. "I was afraid my son would die alone because all he cared about was his studies."

"Erik." He moaned.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone." He smiled.

"He's never going to leave me alone now. And it worries me how easily you lie to my father."

"Would you rather he knew what he were doing?"

"No."

"Well alright then." Evian grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

"The stick up that professor's ass has a stick up his ass," Evian muttered as he stacked up the papers on his desk. "What does it matter if my work space is messy?"

"No one will hire you for a job if you will splay their papers every which way."

"Not all of us are borderline OCD." Evian said, continuing to haphazardly stack his assignments.

"How the hell do you find anything?"

"Like I said. Not all of us." Evian said.

"You're so messy." Charles looked down at his watch. "I have to get home. Erik has a heart attack if I'm home after five."

"Okay," Evian said, stretching over the desk to kiss him briefly. "I'm going to stay here before that professor beheads me."

"See you tomorrow." Evian settled back, continuing to dig through his desk.

Harmony looked up from her book as Charles entered the sitting room.

_"You're late," _she signed, grinning slyly.

"Shut up." He muttered. She adopted a serious expression.

_"Father says you have a crush."_

"Shutupshutup."

Setting aside her book as her grin broadened. _"Who is she?" _

"I'm leaving." Charles said. "I won't have this kind of scrutiny in my own home!"

"What are you yelling about?" Erik asked.

"Nothing." Charles muttered.

_"Charles won't tell me about his secret lover," _Harmony teased.

"I'm going to my room." Charles muttered.

"No you're not." Erik said, grabbing the back of his chair and pulling him back. Charles was trapped.

"Why were you home late?"

"I was with Evian, we were working on school work." Charles said truthfully, looking up at his father. "And the other day Evian was just exaggerating about that crush. It's nothing, really."

"You can't always been with Evian." Erik said, folding his arms.

"But I am," Charles said. "We do go to school together and we've known each other for years. We don't know how to like other people since we've been hanging out for so long."

Erik shook his head. "You'd think the pair of you would be tired of each other by now. Run out of things to do and talk about."

Charles had to suppress a blush. "I was honestly with Evian. You can ask him. We were held up a little because a professor was chewing him out for not keeping his work space clean."

"Alright, alright," Erik held up his hands in mock surrender. "Wash up, it's dinner time." Erik ruffled Charles' hair.

"Father," Charles said indignantly, fixing his ruined hair.

Harmony was still watching him, however.


	7. Chapter 7

Charles yawned as he fixed his glasses, staring blearily down at the book in front of him. So what if he had an important test tomorrow? He could not stand waiting another twelve hours to finish this book. He read to the dim light of a candle, which was burning down quicker than he anticipated. Familiar burn marks flecked his bedside table from runaway wax drips. He stifled another yawn and had to rub his eyes, determined to stay away. Who was he kidding though? He wasn't a night owl in the slightest. He heard someone walking around upstairs and he glanced up. What was Harmony doing up at this time of night? Her room was directly above his, making it easy to monitor her movements. Soon the footsteps stopped and he returned to his reading. He heard a soft thump outside his window and he scrambled to his feet peeking between the curtains carefully. Harmony seemed to have climbed down the side of the house on the vines that stretched up the bricks. Charles watched her sneak away from the house, an eyebrow raised.

It looked like he wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

()

"You were right,"

"About what?"

"Harmony. She has been sneaking around," Charles had himself propped up on his elbows, looking down at his book, lying face down on the couch in the sitting room. Evian sat on the floor, staring at the assortment of papers he had spread out there.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw her sneak out a few nights ago." Charles said. "Don't tell her I said that though. Or Erik."

"Mmkay," Evian murmured. "Would you get your nose out of that book?"

"Noooo," Charles said, rolling over and holding his book over him.

"What are you reading, anyway?"

"Dante's _Inferno_," Charles said.

"That's a downer. Isn't that about hell?"

"Let me read my book."

"Hey boys," Erik said as he collapsed his umbrella and removed his coat.

"Hey," Charles said, laying his book on his chest. "I thought you were at the theater."

"Forgot some of my sheet music," he explained. "I thought you were in school."

"Tuesday is only the morning classes,"

"Oh yeah," Erik muttered. He emerged from his office, which was down the hall from Charles' bedroom. "Have you seen my sheet music? It's in a yellow envelope."

Evian pawed through some of his papers.

"Here," he handed the thick envelope up to Erik.

"Thanks," Erik said slowly.

"I dumped my bag out on the couch, which was where the envelope was."

"Told you he was a mess," Charles muttered, having returned to his book.

"I can tell. I'll see you boys later," Erik waved.

"Bye," Charles and Evian said in unison.

"So about your sister, who do you think she's sneaking out to see?" Evian asked as soon as Erik was gone.

"I have no idea. With Erik around, she hasn't courted anyone." Charles said.

"I don't know." Evian said. "Where the hell is that," he muttered.

"If you'd stay organized." Charles said.

"Give me that." Evian swiped his book out of his hands.

"Hey," Charles said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Give that back!"

"No," Evian said, sitting on the floor and shaking the book.

"Give it back!" Charles repeated, lunging, trying to get it back. He fell off the sofa, rolling onto the floor. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Evian said through gales of laughter.

"Ass," Charles hit him over the head.

"You know you love me," Evian grinned.

"Not if you dot give me my book back," Charles lunged again, trying to grapple the book from his hands.

"Give it back!" He knocked Evian over, climbing on top of him as he tried to retrieve his book. Evian still held the book out as far as he possibly could, laughing hysterically.

"Pay the toll," Evian wheezed.

"Toll?" Charles drummed his finger impatiently on Evian's chest, obviously unamused. "How about I club you in the stomach and call it even?"

"So violent."

"I get it from my father's side." Charles said. "Now can I have my book back?"

"Sure." Evian handed it back, but not before stealing a brief kiss and helping Charles back up onto the sofa.

"So Charles, I was thinking about something."

"What?"

Evian folded his arms on the arm of the sofa, tilting his head as he looked at Charles.

"Well, you do like me don't you? In more of a friend way?"

Charles blushed. "I suppose so,"

"You suppose?"

Charles blushed even harder. "I'm sorry. I've never done this before. Forgive my awkwardness." He took a breath.

"Well you asked me what it was like to actually be in a relationship, besides just the kissing." He murmured. "And I want to try that. I want to really be your lover." He grinned. "There is so much that separates friends and couples, and I don't think we quite know how to breech that barrier."

Charles nodded. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm not sure how I feel about this transition from friends to... To... You know. But I think I'd want to try it. Yeah,"

Evian reached out, taking Charles' hand. He felt warmth spread over his arm. All he knew was he just wanted to spend time with Evian. Wanted to be with him. He wasn't sure what caused the urge, all he knew was he didn't have any desire to fight it.

"What did you have in mind?" Charles asked.

"Charles Destler," Evian said, grinning, taking both of his hands. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me out on a date?"

"A date? Like a date-date?"

"Yes," he laughed.

"Of course." Charles murmured, pushing his bangs out of his eyes in embarrassment. He picked up his book again.

"Not the book," Evian groaned.

"I will have the book until you fix this mess that you made in my father's living room." Charles retorted.

Evian begrudgingly picked up his papers and shoved them into his bag.

"How about I read it out to you?" Evian suggested. "The book."

"I don't think you would know all the big words," Charles snickered.

"Move over, I'll show you what words I know," Evian said, once again taking the book. Charles moved aside as Evian sat beside him. He settled back against one of the armrests, patting the space of cushion between his legs.

"Sit." He said.

"There?"

"Yes, now come here. This is how couples sit," Evian dragged him over, letting him settle back on his chest. At first, Charles felt awkward sitting there as Evian read the book out to him. But as the chapters passed and time went on, he grew more comfortable, keeping a hand on Evian's knee.

"Dante is quite the visionary. Or satanist, I can't decide which." Evian said as he snapped the book shut.

"I liked it."

"I'm not saying I didn't. I'm just glad I never knew they guy. But I knew all of the big words," Evian chuckled, running a hand over Charles' head, stroking his hair back.

"I'm surprised," Charles said.

"Oh hush, I am brilliant and you know it."

Charles patted Evian's leg. "We should move. My sister will be home soon."

"But I don't want to." He nuzzled his nose into the crook between Charles' neck and shoulder.

"Evian," Charles gritted his teeth, closing his fists. The other boy's touch made him react in ways he didn't even know possible. It was odd, knowing that only a few weeks ago that this boy had been only his best friend and now... Well now they were doing this.

"What?" He said teasingly, wrapping his arms around Charles' torso. "Do you want me to stop?"

No. He didn't.

"My sister," he repeated. "Please?"

"Since you said please." His arms fell away. He ceased his nuzzling and stood from the sofa.

"So when is this date?" Charles asked.

"How about Thursday, since we don't have class the next day?" Evian suggested.

"Works for me."

Evian picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Do you want me to go?"

"No," Charles said quickly. "No, I still want to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

Charles now sat against the armrest, and Evian sat on the end of the sofa, moving toward Charles and draping his legs over his lap.

"There. This way I can move quickly if your sister comes home." He set his hands on his knees, looking expectantly into Charles' mismatched eyes.

"What are we going to tell Erik?" Charles said.

"We can just say we have to pull an all-nighter because we put off a project or something and you need to come over my my place."

"That's not what I mean." Charles said. "I don't want to lie to my father any more than I have to. Do you ever think we can tell him?"

"He wouldn't understand. Nothing against your father but we barely even understand this ourselves."

"But he's my father." Charles insisted. "I can't block him out like this."

"Look, until we figure this out, we can't tell him. Hell knows what he'll do to me, the boy courting his son. It wouldn't be pretty. I fear for my face."

"Erik isn't like that."

"He is intimidating!" Evian insisted. "You know there's a reason your sister is sneaking around. And she's probably seeing someone of the correct gender!" Evian shook his head.

"You have a point." Charles admitted. "Alright. I won't tell Erik for now. But my father is going to find out. He knows me too well. And I want him to hear it from me,"

"Do you really think your father would realize? I mean, like I said before, we've been friends forever. Us hanging out won't mean anything to him."

"But he'll notice the little things. Things we don't even realize we're doing. He pays close attention to those things. I'm not sure why, but he's always done it. I can't lie to him, it is impossible."

Evian was silent for a moment.

"I didn't realize Erik was that astute."

"He is." Charles said. "He will realize quickly that we are more than just friends."

"Well we should make sure that we actually work before we worry about telling Erik." Evian said.

"Okay. That seems fair." Charles nodded. Evian was trailing his fingers over Charles' knee caps, causing his feet to twitch. He wasn't fully paralyzed, he just didn't have full leg function. Doctors said that when he was older he could learn to walk.

"Stop that." Charles said.

"Oh," Evian said, taking his hands away. "Sorry, I fidget with my hands when I'm nervous."

"I didn't know that," Charles mused.

"Usually I'm not this nervous around you," he laughed, pushing a lock of wavy hair behind his ear. "I should get home,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and like you said, your sister," he stood, grabbing his bag again. He bent over, kissing him before leaving. Charles took his book in his hands, pressing the cover against his head.

"Oh lord," he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Erik sighed as he shuffled the pages on his desk, his mind elsewhere. He knew there was something up with his children, he just wished he knew what. He used to be more in tune to them, but now... He didn't know what to think. He hardly knew where Harmony was half the time, and Erik wondered if Charles really spent as much time with Evian as he said. He was getting to that age where he'd be interested in other girls his age and he had always been so bashful. Poor kid wasn't ever going to find a girl if he kept hiding behind his studies. But he had been acting so odd, in a way he had never had before. In a way Erik had never seen. He worried about his son constantly. Since he was a child he had always been so weak, physically at least. And ever since his mother's death he refused to interact with anyone outside of Evian. Evian. It always came back to him.

Erik ran his fingers through his hair, putting his hands over his face. What was he going to do? He had gotten through Harmony's awkward teenage years with Alanna at his side. Now here was Charles, who was completely different from his sister. Erik didn't know how to guide him. How to help him. What even to say to him. He felt like the relationship he had with his son was fraying. Erik didn't know how to handle this. He didn't know what to do. He just wished his wife was here. She had always been closer to their son.

He heard the wheels of Charles' chair creak outside his office door and he looked up.

"Charles," he called. The squeaking stopped. The door opened and Charles rolled in.

"Yeah?"

"Close the door, I want to speak with you,"

"About what?" Charles asked as he approached Erik's desk, hands in his lap.

"You've been acting odd. Charles and I want to know what's been going on with you. You can tell me, I will understand."

Charles smiled wryly and stared down at his hands. "I'm fine, Erik. Everything is fine."

Erik could still tell he was holding back.

"I've just been nervous because finals are coming up soon and we've been frantically trying to study for them." Charles said. "I've never had to take the exam before. So I'm really anxious. And we have this project coming up that is due and I haven't finished it..." Charles shrugged. "School stuff, you know?"

"If you say so," Erik murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Charles what about that crush that was mentioned? Are you really courting anyone?"

"I don't fancy any of the girls I've met," he shrugged. "So I can't be courting anyone, can I?"

Answering a question with a question. A novice move in the art of evading answers.

"I just have a hard time believing that you aren't. You've been acting different."

"Have I?" He scratched his head.

Why was he evading Erik? What didn't he want Erik to know?

"Yes," Erik said, slightly frustrated, wondering why his son was bothering to lie. It wasn't that big of a deal. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Charles ran a hand over the back of his neck, avoiding his father's eyes.

"I know." He mumbled. "I'll let you get back to your work then."

"Wait," Erik said. "If it isn't the courting thing then, what has you acting so odd? And answer me straight this time."

"You know, Erik... I don't know if I truly understand it myself." And with that, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are you taking me?" Charles asked as he followed Evian through the woods, trying to avoid rocks on the dirt path.

"You'll see." Evian grinned. Charles huffed, falling behind slightly.

"Do you want me to push you?" Evian offered, stopping as he waited for Charles to catch up.

"No, I've got it." Charles was always very touchy about people helping him in his chair. He wanted to prove he could do it alone. He had learned to do a lot of things on his own and it frustrated him that there were still some things that he was incapable of doing. Like reaching high places and stairs. Stairs were terrible.

"You sure?"

"I've got it."

"Too bad." Evian wrapped his hands around the handles on the back of the chair, pushing him forward.

"Hey!" Charles protested.

"Just let me help you. I promise I won't dent your pride too much."

Charles folded his arms and didn't protest again. His pride did suffer a little though. Someone hadn't done this for him since he was a child. Evian was very aware of this. Even when they were just friends he had only made the mistake of asking Charles if he needed help once. When it came to his disability he had a temper.

"Let my be chivalrous." Evian said. "Another difference between lovers and friends."

"Oh hush," Charles muttered as he blushed. He didn't know if he was ready to refer to Evian as his 'lover'. It was still too odd, too new.

"I didn't know you were embarrassed so easily."

He did blush far too often whenever Evian was around nowadays.

"Here we are," The path cut off, and Evian walked for a few minutes more before a clearing opened up between the trees. There was a blanket laid out there, a small basket resting in one corner, a rock place on top of its lid.

"A picnic?"

Evian blushed slightly. "I thought it was a good idea. No one's around, it isn't too ambitious, I didn't want to overwhelm you at all so..." He shrugged. "This way we can just talk without fear of being overheard or walked in on."

"I never said it was a bad idea." Charles laughed.

"Good," Evian lifted him from the chair, setting him gently on the blanket.

They made light conversation as they worked through what was in the basket. Being as small as he was, Charles normally didn't eat much and Evian was still nibbling long after Charles had pronounced himself satisfied. So far they had been avoiding any sort of romantic talk. They chatted as the normally would have. That much, at least, hadn't changed with their new found affection for each other. Conversation still flowed easily between them.

"Are you still eating?"

"Shut up, I'm a growing teenage boy. I need sustenance." Evian said, poking through the basket. He looked up at the sky. The light was dimming.

"Should we head back?" Charles muttered.

"No if we don't want to. I have you for the night, remember?"

"I suppose so," he blushed. "So I wanted to ask you something."

"And what's that?" Evian asked, finally abandoning the basket.

"Why do you... What made you... What is it about me..." Charles wasn't sure how to word his question, but Evian seemed to get the gist.

"I always feel so comfortable around you." Evian said. "And just being with you makes me happy. I... There was a boy named Aaron. At first I was happy with him. Then we just fought constantly. Everything he did made me angry. But I've never felt that way with you. I just thought that... That well maybe with you I could be happy. We've always been so close and if we were to snap

And just go at each other we would have done it by now. Like I said, there was just a point where I... Had a crush. You know." He rubbed the back of his head.

"What are your intentions? I mean, what do you plan to achieve?"

"Do I really need to have an ulterior motive?"

Charles shrugged uncomfortably.

"I just want to have someone. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I guess not." Charles sighed. "This is just so different for me."

"I know." He nodded. He wrapped his arms around Charles from behind, setting his chin on his shoulder.

"I just have a hard time believing this is real." Charles said, putting his hands over Evian's arms.

"I can help with that," Evian murmured, kissing the back of his neck.

"Evian," Charles said indignantly.

"What?" He could tell the other boy was grinning. "Want me to stop?"

Charles didn't want to admit that he didn't want him to stop. He turned his head so he could kiss Evian properly. Evian pushed him back against the blanket, moving in front of Charles now. Charles lost himself in Evian for a few moments. He wrapped his arms around Evian's body, lifting his head so he could be closer.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Evian murmured against his lips.

"Sorry I made you wait,"

Evian's body pressed down on his, the only thing separating them was Evian's arms, which were braced against the ground as he kissed Charles.

The sky darkened and the stars flickered into view. Evian and Charles lied on the blanket, Charles using Evian's chest as a pillow. They both looked up at the sky, staying silent for a time. The night was cool and comfortable, the sound of nocturnal animals rustling in the trees could be heard occasionally. Evian had his arms around Charles, holding him. Lying there with him felt right. Charles didn't want this to end.


	10. Chapter 10

Charles yawned as he rolled his wheel chair past his sister, who was digging around in the icebox looking for something. She looked up as he tried to reach one of the higher cabinets in the kitchen. Defeated, he had to ask his sister for help.

"Mind getting something for me?" He indicated what he wanted and she reached up and grabbed it. She stared at him oddly as she handed him the box of tea leaves.

"What?" Charles muttered.

_"There's something on your neck," _Harmony signed once she had turned the box over to him. Charles clapped a hand to the left side of his neck, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"It's a bruise," he said sheepishly. "Whacked myself with a book."

The look on her face indicated that she wasn't buying it. Charles didn't realize that it had left a mark... He cursed mentally. If Erik saw that...

_"I know what that is."_ She signed bluntly.

"You can't tell Erik," Charles muttered, gripping the tea box nervously. "Please Harmony,"

She considered him for a moment.

_"Who is it?" _

"I can't tell you." He said quickly, rubbing his neck where the mark was.

_"But you are seeing someone?" _

Charles hesitated. He nodded slowly. She grinned.

_"Come on, who is it?"_ She pressed.

"I can't tell you." Charles insisted. "Please understand that."

She twisted her mouth. _"Why not?" _

Charles shrugged uncomfortably. "I'll tell you when you tell me about who you've been sneaking out to see."

He really didn't want to feel like he was blackmailing his sister, but he really couldn't tell her that it was Evian who he was seeing.

_"How do you know about that?" _

"I've seen you sneaking out." Charles admitted. "I won't tell Erik," he added quickly.

Harmony folded her arms, looking slightly ashamed.

_"I just know he won't approve. But he wouldn't understand." _She sat in one of the chairs by the kitchen table, turning to face him. She sighed, pulling a chain from the neck of her gown. A silver ring hung from it.

"Oh my god, is that what I think it is?" Charles gasped.

She nodded._ "Gustav proposed to me, just the other day." _

"Gustav? Gustav who?"

She hesitated before answering. _"De'Chagny," _

Suddenly Harmony's reluctance to tell their father made sense.

"Oh no. Harm..."

_"I know!"_ She blushed. _"But he isn't anything like Erik said. I know he and mother weren't on the best terms with his parents and uncle, but I really do love him."_ She hid her ring.

"You have to tell Erik though." Charles pointed out. "Now that you're getting married."

_"I will I just don't know how."_ She shook her head. She looked expectantly at him now. _"So go on then, spill._"

Charles flushed nervously. He hadn't really expected his sister too share. His heart thumped painfully in his chest.

_"What's the problem, it can't be that bad..." _

"Yes it can," Charles snapped. He kept rubbing the mark on his neck anxiously.

"Evian." He said at last.

_"What about him?"_ She furrowed her brows. Charles removed his hand, pointing to the mark impatiently, not really in any mood to explain. She still looked confused for a few seconds. Then it seemed to click.

_"Oh my god!"_

"Yeah," Charles said, covering his neck again.

_"Oh my god!_" Her fingers repeated the words.

"I know." He sighed.

_"You can't be serious,"_ Her expression indicated that she desperately wished that this was a cruel joke.

"Dead. That's why I can't tell Erik."

She sat in stunned silence for several minutes.

_"How long?" _

"About a month," he looked up at her pleadingly. "Please don't hate me."

She jerked out of her reverie. _"I don't hate you, it's just hard to take in. That's all." _

Charles nodded.

_"But I understand why you don't want father to know." _

Charles hid his face in his hands. "I know it seems wrong but when I'm with him it just feels right." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how I'll ever tell Erik. If I ever decide to." He banged his head on the table. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Harm."

The front door opened and Charles jerked his head up. He hid his neck again quickly.

He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this.


	11. Chapter 11

Evian looked up at him as Charles entered their studio, mildly angry.

"What?" Evian asked, pushing aside the blueprint sitting on his desk.

"This!" Charles jabbed a finger toward the hickey Evian had left there.

"Whoops,"

"Whoops." Charles repeated dryly. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"I can't take it back, can I?" He shrugged.

"Harmony knows now."

"Knows? You mean about us?"

"Yeah." Charles said. "She saw the mark and asked me about it. I couldn't lie to her. I had to tell someone."

"How'd she take it?" He asked nervously.

"She was shocked but she took it better than I expected." Charles said. "But we have to be more careful."

"Sorry," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

Charles felt bad for snapping at Evian, but he didn't apologize. He was still kind of cross at his lover for leaving the hickey there.

"Will she tell Erik?"

"No." Charles said, putting his elbows on his desk and tilting his head down so he could ruffle his hair in frustration.

"I want to tell Erik and then I don't." Charles admitted. "He's my father."

"I have no problem in not telling Rufus." Evian said dryly.

"You and and your father have a different relationship that Erik and I do." Charles pointed out. "I used to be able to tell him anything and now I have to lie to his face." He folded his arms on the surface of his desk, resting his head there. "God I feel sick."

"Hey," Evian reached over and gripped Charles's arm. "It's going to be okay, alright?"

"I hope so." Charles murmured. "And just avoid my neck next time, okay?"

"Oh I can think of other places,"

A book hit Evian in the head, causing him to fall out of his seat, laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"Why do I put up with you?" Charles muttered.

"Because you're lonely," Evian said, his head appearing from behind his desk.

"All joking aside," Evian said seriously, sitting in his chair again. "I'll be more careful. I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Charles said.

"Are you honestly planning on ever telling your father? Like you said, you have a good relationship with him. This could totally jeprodize that."

"I know." Charles said. "I know. But I can't stand lying anymore."

"Just let me know what you plan to do." Evian said, reaching out to grip his hand.

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Erik could hear Charles humming as he turned the pages of his book, sitting on one of the sofas. Erik recognized the tune and smiled wryly.

"Where did you hear that?" Erik asked. Charles looked up as Erik took a seat in the armchair.

"Hear what?" Charles looked up from his book in surprise.

"That song you were just humming." Erik said.

"Was I humming?"

"Yes," Erik chuckled.

"Oh, it was something Evain showed me. It was a song that he said that his parents performed." He stretched his arms above his head, setting his book aside. "Why?"

"It's one I wrote." Erik said after a moment of consideration.

"No way! You wrote _Don Juan_?" He said in disbelief.

"I did." Erik nodded. "That's why I recognized it."

"That is really amazing," Charles grinned. "I really liked the music. You composed the entire thing by yourself?"

"Yes, I did." Erik said.

"Why did you leave it anonymous?" Charles asked, looking puzzled.

"I wasn't all that proud of my creation at the time it was composed," Erik said. "I didn't want fame or notoriety either. It was simply art for people to enjoy."

"Well I think the music is brilliant," Charles said. "Or at least what I've heard of it. Is it true mother sung the lead?"

"Yes," Erik nodded.

"I didn't know that," Charles murmured. "How did you and mother meet, anyway?"

Erik coughed. "I think that is a story for another time. Though I will say that it involved your mother hanging upside down by her foot."

"Ah come on, now you have to tell me!" Charles protested.

"When you're older." Erik chuckled.

Charles seemed to be thinking for a few moments.

"Why did mother stop singing?" He cocked his head.

"Because of your sister," Erik said. "When she became pregnant with Harmony they wouldn't let her sing anymore."

"That's dumb, why?"

"We weren't married at the time." Erik explained. "And they thought it would be bad publicity for the opera house."

"Oh." Charles muttered. "It's still dumb."

"It is. But it gave her the chance to be at home with you two." Erik shrugged. "She didn't regret it."

"Well that's good," Charles picked up his book again. There was certainly something different about him. It was a good kind if different though. He had a look about him Erik couldn't place. He just kind of seemed at ease, content. Usually he seemed at least slightly on edge, as though he were expecting something bad to happen. Erik just wish he knew what had brought about this change. He watched his son for a few moments.

"How's Evian?" Erik asked. He hadn't seen Charles' friend since they had been spending so much time in that studio of theirs since exams were coming up in a few weeks.

"He's good," Charles said, smiling slightly. "Did you know he plays the piano? Because I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe it will rub off on you," Erik chuckled. He could never get his son interested in anything music related. Not that he minded too much.

"I don't have time to learn piano," Charles said, brushing off his father quickly as he turned a page of his book. "Evian's been practicing since he was a kid."

"I see," Erik said. "It was worth a shot." At least Harmony dabbled in composing.

"How can you read that book and talk to me at the same time?" Erik asked as he turned another page. "What are you reading, by the way?"

"_The Divine Comedy_, and when you have a friend like Evian you learn to multitask while reading."

"Aren't you a little young for something that heavy?" Erik cocked an eyebrow.

"No." Charles responded bluntly.

"Says the kid who tried to read _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ at only twelve."

"You should have warned me about that one," Charles shuddered. "What's wrong with Hell and Purgatory?"

"Many, many things Charles."

"Just let me read my book."

Erik shook his head. He stood, ruffling his son's hair as he passed. "Alright," he smiled. Charles ignore the hair ruffling as he became absorbed once more in his book.


	13. Chapter 13

Erik looked over his son's sketches, examining each one in turn.  
"I like the arch in this building," He murmured, running a finger over the lines. He nodded and pulled another slip of paper toward him, sketching it out. Erik watched Charles. He had been rather silent for the last couple of weeks, and Erik knew that he was troubled by something, but he did not know how to approach him. _Oh Alanna… _  
Harmony came into his office at that moment, and she looked nervous. He looked up at her.  
_"I need to tell you something," _Harmony signed.  
"What?" Erik asked, and Charles looked up at his sister too.  
_"Actually I want you to meet someone," _  
"Who is this person?" Erik asked, becoming slightly impatient with his daughter.  
_"My fiancé." _And she pulled a boy into the office before Erik could get a word in. He was tall, maybe a few inches shorter than Erik, with black curly hair and dark blue eyes. Erik could only stare at the both of them in consternation. _Her fiancé?_  
"Who the Hell is this?" Erik demanded.  
"I am Gustav sir, Gustav De'Chagny." He said, putting his hand forward, but Erik did not accept it. Anger boiled inside his chest. Harmony cowered behind Gustav slightly, as though expecting an outburst from her father.  
"Get the Hell out of my house, and stay away from my daughter." Erik spat.  
_"No!" _Harmony stepped in front of Gustav.  
"You don't know what kind of scum the Chagny's are!" Erik said.  
_"Yes, you have told us again and again-" _Gustav grabbed her hands and faced Erik himself, standing straight.  
"My mother told me of what my uncle has done to your family, and there is nothing I can say or do that will ease the pain he caused, but I am not like him. I love your daughter with all my heart and I intend to marry her. With your blessing, or without it if necessary. I don't want to tear you and your daughter apart, but I love her too much to let her go."  
Erik still glared at Gustav, but he was surprised as his speech, and frankly impressed. He looked from both of them, then waved a hand.  
"Get out, both of you," He murmured. This was a lot for him to take in. They left the office cautiously.  
"Wow, is that the time? I really must be going." Charles said, trying to wheel past Erik. Erik grabbed the back of his chair and pulled him back.  
"Oh no you don't, you knew about this didn't you?"  
"Yeah," He muttered, running a hand through his red hair that reminded Erik of Alanna's sister.  
Erik grumbled. He should have known that Charles knew about this, they told each other everything.  
"How long have you known?"  
"She told me a few weeks ago." Charles responded, shrugging uncomfortably. Erik sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead.  
"I should have known this was coming, I knew one day she would find a boy that she would love and would want to marry, but not to Christine's son of all people."  
"Small world." Charles muttered. Erik chuckled at that.  
"I suppose." He looked at his son. "What do you think I should do about them?"  
"When you come to your son for advice on your daughter, then you know you have a problem," Charles murmured, then she shrugged. "I would give him a chance, he might not be a bad guy after all, you never know until you try."  
Erik shook his head, turning away from Charles. "I think you may be right" Erik muttered, "perhaps I was too quick to judge."


	14. Chapter 14

"Did you know," Charles said as he wheeled alongside Evian on their way up to the university. "That my father wrote _Don Juan_?"

"Really? That's amazing," Evian said. "I didn't know that."

"Erik caught me humming it and told be about it. And how meeting my mother involved her hanging upside down by her foot."

"That is certainly odd."

"I'm still not sure if he was telling the truth or not." Charles muttered. Evian laughed.

"It would be an odd thing to actually happen, and an ever odder thing to lie about."

"I guess that's true." Charles muttered, rubbing his head. "I can tell though that there is a lot Erik is keeping from me. He's so reserved. It's kind of off putting."

"I'm sure he'll tell you everything when you're ready." Evian suggested. "Try not to worry about it too much."

"I suppose." Charles considered Evian for a moment. "Have I changed at all?"

"Not that I can tell." Evian shrugged. "Why?"

"Well I just... Erik said that I was acting different a few weeks ago when I talked with him in his office."

"I see," Evian murmured. "I certainly haven't noticed anything."

"Hm," Charles murmured.

"Don't worry about it too much. If it was a bad thing, Erik probably would have told you." Evian pointed out.

"I guess that's true," he admitted. "I don't know. Don't listen to me. I'm being weird."

"No you're not," Evian laughed. "You're just being you. Worrying about little things that probably don't even matter."

"Yeah,"

They continued on in silence.

"So I was thinking about something. I'm going to be eighteen in a few months and... Well I wanted to move out, find my own flat." Evian said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Evian said. "And I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my roommate."

Charles blinked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of this sneaking around. It'd be nice to just have somewhere, you know? And not have to worry about your father or my parents finding out."

"I'd love to," Charles said quickly. "But I know Erik won't be too keen on the idea. I mean I'm hardly sixteen yet." Charles pointed out. "And you know how he gets."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Evian said, brushing off his concerns. "You miss all of the shots you don't take, though."

"After the whole debocal with my sister's engagement I doubt he'll 'come around' to anything like this anytime in the near future."

"You make a good point though I will ignore your logic and tell you to go for it."

"You can't just deny logic! Especially after you said it was sound." Charles retorted. "And especially when we are talking about my father."

"Your logic is still defied." Evian said stubbornly.

()

Evian shuffled the papers on his desk, pinning a few more things to the wall for him to examine as he looked from his blueprint to his references.

"You're never going to be successful if you don't start memorizing things. You can't always have a reference with you when you're working a job." Charles said, looking at the sketches Evian had pinned up.

"Shush." Evian muttered. "I'm thinking."

Charles sighed, shaking his head.

"Besides, you know my memory is terrible." Evian said, cursing as his lead snapped.

"You seem to remember swears fairly well."

"I said shush."

Charles shook his head again, focusing on his work.

They worked in silence for a time. Evian began digging through his things, searching for something.

"What?" Charles asked.

"Oh, I just forgot to bring any food."

Charles rolled his eyes. "You and food, I swear."

"I promise I'm more committed to you than food."

"That's comforting. Considering you can't go two hours without the nourishment of edibles." Charles began stuffing papers into his folders, clearing his workspace. "We should go away way."

"Alright,"

Charles unlocked the studio door as he set his folders in his bag, which hung behind his chair.

"Hold on a second," Evian said. "You forgot something,"

"What?" Charles turned back to him.

Evian leaned over the desks, kissing him.

The door of the studio snapped open. Charles and Evian pulled away from each other quickly.

But it was too late.

Whoever it was had already seen them.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Evian's father, Rufus Darl, who looked like a mature, graying version of Evian. He stood there in stunned silence as panic flooded Charles.

Oh god, he thought.

"What are you doing here?" Evian demanded.

"What am I doing here?" Rufus yelled, obviously snapping. "Your mother wanted me to come fetch you because you've been spending far too much time at this school. And then I walk in to see..." He couldn't complete his sentence. "I'm not even sure what I just saw."

Anger was obviously nearing bursting point for Evian. Charles knew it was only a defense mechanism.

"Maybe you should have knocked then." He said through gritted teeth. Charles had never seen Evian so riled up. Then again, he himself could hardly breath due to the panic crushing his chest. If Rufus knew he would tell Erik.

"Charles, go." Evian snapped. "This is between my father and I."

"He's not going anywhere!" Rufus yelled. Charles flinched.

"I knew Erik and his children would be trouble." Rufus growled. "Considering his reputation."

Charles couldn't believe that Rufus was taking jabs at his father. His voice cracked as he tried to defend his father. "Erik didn't have anything to do with this!"

"He raised you, didn't he? And now look what you've done to my son!"

"That's enough, father!" Evian yelled, slamming his palms on the surface of his desk. "Leave him out of this!" Evian's eyes glanced of Charles again. "Go. Like I said before. Between my father and I."

Charles didn't need to be asked again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you alright?" Erik asked as Charles tried to rush past his office to escape to his room. Erik had noticed and looked up from his work.

"I'm fine." Charles muttered, pausing in front of the open door of his father's office.

"You're all pale and sweaty." Erik furrowed his eyebrows. "You aren't sick are you?"

"No, I'm alright."

Charles struggled to mask his panic. He put forth a convincing show of normalcy however, Erik dismissing him with a quick murmured of "You should get some rest."

Charles retreated to his room. He couldn't believe what had just happened. For months they had been excruciatingly cautious and now this one slip up would cost them.

After about two hours Charles heard a knock on the door. He heard the floor boards creak as Erik moved to open it. A tight band crushed Charles' airways as we pressed his ear to the door, waiting.

"Is Charles here?" It was Evian's voice.

"Yeah, in his room."

"Thanks,"

Charles moved away from the door as Evian burst in, closing the door carefully behind him.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be here," his voice trembled as he spoke, the fire of fury ebbing away. He pressed his back against the door, as though he could barricade the door with his slim body against the chaos that would soon ensue.

"It's okay," Charles said, shocked. He had never seen Evian this torn up.

Evian shook his head, running his hands under his eyes as he tried to stop the flow of tears. "I'm sorry."

Charles reached out to Evian, but when he moved Evian fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Charles' neck, burying his face in his shoulder. Charles wrapped his arms comfortingly around him, resting the side of his head against Evian's soft bed of wavy hair.

"You don't need to apologize."

"I just couldn't take it anymore. What he was saying to me. I just ran out of there before he could finish." Evian hiccuped slightly. "He'll be telling mother now."

"It's going to be okay," Charles murmured.

"What if it's not? What if he tells Erik and we can't see each other again?"

Charles clutched Evian tighter to him. "Don't think about that. It will be..." He couldn't finish, and he let Evian cry himself out on Charles' shoulder.

Knocking could be heard again from down the hall.

"Oh god," Evian said, pulling away from Charles, his eyes red. "What if that's them?"

"Then I'll be here with you," Charles entwined his fingers with Evian's. "No matter what."

Evian smiled weakly, squeezing Charles' hand. He stood shakily, standing over him.

"I love you." He said.

Charles sat stunned for a moment as he heard the words leave Evian's lips. But he already knew his response.

"I love you, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Yelling could be heard from the den. Erik seemed to be trying to calm Evian's frantic parents.

"Where is that boy?!"

"He's with Charles, but why-"

"I need to speak with my son."

"Rufus, hold on!" That was Alice, Evain's mother.

"No! I will not! And Erik deserves to know!"

"Know what?" Erik's voice.

Charles gripped Evian's had tightly, squeezing his eyes shut at he heard the pounding of feet. The door to his room banged open and Rufus stepped in.

"I wasn't finished with you!" Rufus steamed, facing his son.

"I was through with you!" Evian shot back, his rage returning to hide the tears he had just shed.

"Listen, Evian, we can turn this around," his mother said desperately. "Why don't we just go home and-"

"No!" Evian yelled. "I'm not going to change! This is who I am!"

"You ungrateful child!" Rufus yelled. "Is this how you repay your mother and I, you nasty little liar? I won't have my son end up like this."

"Too bad." Evian stood his ground as Rufus raised a hand as though to strike his son. Erik's fingers were around Rufus' wrist in an instant, obviously stronger than the other man.

"I don't know what Evian has done," Erik said, his voice quiet and deliberate. "But this probably isn't the best way to handle it. And I don't much appreciate the yelling in my home. Maybe it's best you all leave."

"I'm not leaving," Rufus snapped as he jerked his arm free of Erik's vice-like grip. "This involves your son too."

"Rufus," Alice hissed. "This is for Erik and Charles to work out, you shouldn't-"

"To hell with it!" Rufus yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Erik demanded, his eyes flicking to Charles, who couldn't barely hear them over the pounding of his heart in his ears. He willed Rufus to keep his mouth shut.

"As it appears... Our sons," Rufus grimaced as he spoke, "are lovers."

Silence filled the space like poisonous fumes, Erik staring in disbelief at his only son.

Finally he spoke, his voice wavering. Outwardly he seemed to be clinging to any semblance of calm, but it was obvious the words has shaken him right to his core.

"Charles... Is this true?" His blue eyes searched Charles' face, as though wishing that this was all a lie, a huge joke.

Charles began to tremble under the scrutiny of his father's gaze. His hesitation seemed to provide and answer, but Erik wanted to hear it said.

"...it's true." The words emerged from him in a hoarse whisper, grating his mouth as he held his father's gaze. Erik stared at him for a long time, his expression unreadable to Charles.

"Alice, Rufus," Erik said, quite calmly. "Maybe you should go home, let your heads cool." Erik's voice sliced the air like a knife, the coldness of his words striking Evian's parents. "I will deal with them."

Charles' trembling intensified, now shaking heartily.

Knowing the gravity of the situation, they left quickly, sharing a few muttered exchanges.

"Evian." Erik said briskly. "Go wait in one of the guest rooms and stay there." His voice nearly seemed to become a growl as he addressed the other boy.

"Yes, sir." Evian bobbed his head and all but ran from Erik's peripheral vision. Erik closed the door behind him before facing Charles again. Charles knew he had it coming. Erik crouched in front of his chair so they were eye to eye. Charles had stopped breathing all together. Erik took a breath before he dared speak.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me?"

Charles felt a weight the size of the world lift from his chest as he began to breath again.

"What?" He choked. "You don't hate me?"

"Charles I could never hate you," Erik said, reaching forward to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You're my son."

Charles leaned forward, throwing his arms around his father's neck, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, clinging to Erik, knocking his glasses askew.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Erik murmured. "I'd be a hypocrite if I shunned you because of this." He pulled away from Charles, removing his mask, revealing the deformity Charles knew was there.

"My own mother turned me away simply because I was deformed. And so did the rest of the world. I told myself I would never do the same to my children." Erik said, running a hand over his hair. "Tell me, Charles... Is this how you truly feel?" Erik kneeled on the floor, sitting back on his heels. "I've had some experience with sodomy and I am not unfamiliar with the concept. In Persia..." He coughed uncomfortably. "Just help me understand."

Persia? His father had never mentioned Persia. His mind was preoccupied with more important things, however.

"I was never interested in anyone until... Until... Until Evian." His voice still shook slightly. "I never thought I was interested in girls because I was so interested in my studies. Then Evian...k...he kissed me." Charles gripped the material of his trousers in both hands, embarrassed. He couldn't look at his father. "And suddenly everything changed. I never knew what it was like to be attracted to a person in that way... I don't know if it's just him or if... I don't know."

Erik put a hand on Charles' shoulder. "I'm not going to say you have to change to please me. I know this isn't something you can control. However I must warn you to be careful. Please just heed me on that. People are so cruel." He hesitated. "How long have you been courting him? Though I think I already know the answer."

"After... After the anniversary of mother's death."

"So about four months ago?" Erik sighed, rubbing his temples. "And how did Rufus and Alice find out?"

Charles shifted uneasily. "We were at the university and we were packing up to go home when Evian kissed me. But I had already unlocked the door and Rufus walked in and saw us. He said some really nasty things before Evian managed to get me out of there." Charles ran a hand under his eyes.

"I see." Erik's face darkened. His dangerous expression dissolved though when I looked at Charles. "I guess you were telling the truth when you said you were spending all this time with Evian."

"Yeah, not much more that usual, though." Charles shrugged.

"I guess that's true. You were just acting so odd. Now I know why... Have the two of done anything?" Erik asked pointedly. Charles blinked a few times before he realized what his father meant. He blushed and shook his head frantically.

"No nothing like that!"

"Good to hear it." Erik said dryly. He embraced Charles again. "Always know that you can come to me with anything."

"Thanks," Charles murmured, sniffling as he held his father.

"I love you and always will."

()

Evian paced around the guest room nervously. He didn't know what Erik would say or how he would react. He feared for his lover though. Erik was a large, intimidating man and Evian would be a fool if he didn't tread carefully around Charles' father.

The door opened and Evian nearly jumped out of his skin.

Erik stepped in, arms folded, a stem expression painting his face.

"Sit."

And like an obedient dog, Evian sat on the bed behind him, forcing himself not to break eye contact with Erik.

Erik sighed heavily, keeping his arms folded across his chest. Evian braced himself for the worst. He wondered if dealing with Rufus was easier. At least he could stand up to his father. Erik's imposing nature was too much.

"Do you love my son?" He asked. Evian blinked. That wasn't what he had expected at all.

"Yes sir." Evian said, nodding. "Very much."

"Then I expect you to treat him with respect." Erik said, jabbing his chest with a finger, nearly toppling Evian. "No funny business."

"Of course," Evian said weakly, feeling like a bag that had just been released of air. His shoulders hunched forward under the scrutiny of Erik's gaze.

"Good. I've always liked you so I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but if you break his heart I will pick a bone and break it." He certainly looked capable of carrying out that threat.

"Of course, sir." Evian muttered. "But I don't intend on it ever happening."

"Good." Erik put his hands down to his sides, his posture softening. "You're welcome to stay here until your parents come around. If they ever come around. I'm not going to throw a teenager out into the world to fend for himself."

"Thank you, sir." Evian said.

"Besides, you spend most of your time here anyway." Erik muttered.

"I suppose so."

Erik smiled weakly. "You make him happy and that makes me happy. That's all that matters. But you know how fragile he is. Please don't hurt him."

"I promise." Evian said.

Erik nodded. "It's late and you both should get some sleep."

Erik moved toward the door.

"Erik," Evian said quickly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

Charles rolled over under his blanket as he tried to sleep, but the events of today had left him wired. He rolled over again, muttering angrily into his pillow. He just wanted sleep.

The door creaked open and Charles sat up in alarm.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?" Evian asked as he stepped in. Charles breathed a sigh of relief and sunk back down into his pillows.

"No. I was already awake."

"I figured." Evian murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I can't sleep either." He reached out and played with the back of Charles' hand. "Your father... I can't believe he is doing this for us."

"Yeah," Charles said. "He is amazing."

Evian sighed, laughing quietly. "I'm just glad he didn't break my nose."

"He wouldn't have broken your nose."

"He seemed like it." Evian muttered, absentmindedly rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He took it so much better than my own father did." He sniffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Rufus just doesn't understand."

"I know. It just... It still hurts." Evian said, bracing his hands on the edge of the bed.

"Come here," Charles said, moving aside his blankets.

"Really? Won't your father be mad?"

"Just come here," Charles tugged on his arm. Evian laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around Charles as he rested his head on Evian's chest.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." Charles said. After a moment he laughed quietly.

"What?"

"I'd never thought is be saying that. It just seems so grown up, you know?"

"I suppose so."

Evian stroked his hair gently as they laid there in each other's arms. Comforted by Evian's presence, Charles drifted to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Evian rubbed his eyes as he slipped out of Charles' room, closing the door softly behind him. As much as he didn't want to leave, he didn't think Erik would appreciate knowing he just spent the night in his son's room.

"Good morning Evian,"

Evian flinched as he tried to sneak past Erik's office. Erik pushed the office door open, looking rather worn down. It was obvious he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Good morning, Erik." Evian murmured, rubbing the back of his head, obviously embarrassed.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Erik said, indicating the chair in front of his desk as he sat down. He knew that the discussion that had began last night wasn't over.

"You can stop sneaking around you know." Erik said dryly.

"I just didn't want you to think... Think that I was..." Evian shrugged nervously. "I don't know. Neither of us could sleep last night as we just needed to talk. That's all that happened." Evian scratched his head, realizing that he still had bed head. "I respect him and I don't push his boundaries. This is still new to him so I don't do anything I know he won't be comfortable with." Evian shrugged.

"You're not new to this?" Erik asked.

"No, sir." Evian shook his head. "I've known since I was about fourteen. I was in denial for a while but I knew."

Erik nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"What are your intentions with my son?" He asked.

Evian blinked. "I intend to do right and make him happy. Hope to spare him the pain of the denial stage that..." Evian cut off, scratching at his chest. He could still feel the scars through the fabric of his shirt.

"That isn't what I meant, though that is good to hear. I mean what are your intentions sexually?"

Evian sunk low in his chair, his face absolutely flaming.

"You're a teenage boy." Erik said bluntly, his face remaining placid. "Surly you must have some expectation."

Evian didn't know how Erik remained so calm. Though if he said the wrong thing that could change very quickly.

"A-all I care about is that he's comfortable. I'm not going to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do." Evian said simply, deciding to play it safe. It was true though, though he did have some hopes for the future. Distant future. Erik didn't have to know that though.

"You don't expect me to believe you wouldn't try to push him to do something more?"

"I haven't yet. And I don't plan on it." Evian swallowed nervously. "Boundaries are established and I am respecting them." Evian tried to laugh, but it came out more as a nervous squeak.

Erik's eyes swept his face, his eyes catching Evian's hands, which kept fidgeting.

"What's that? You keep touching your chest," Erik said, leaning forward. Evian drew back. He had only ever told Charles.

"Scars." He answered weakly.

"How did you get them?" Erik pressed.

Slowly, Evian rolled up his sleeve, exposing the scars that criss-crossed his upper bicep.

"When I was fourteen I tried to... I... I attempted suicide." Evian murmured, his voice cracking. "Threw myself into the river and I was tossed around a lot. I washed up and someone found me unconscious onshore." He hid the scars quickly, feeling ashamed. He wanted to show he instilled some trust in Erik.

"Charles is precious to me," Evian continued, tugging on the cuff of his sleeve anxiously. "After that happened... I don't know. I have more appreciation being here with him when I know I could easily never have had the chance. I'm not willing to ruin it." Evian gripped the seat of his chair in white-knuckled grips, looking confidently up at Erik. "I will fight for him. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for him."

Erik watched him for a moment, calculating. Evian leaned back, releasing the edge of his chair and letting his shoulders relax. He ran a hand over his arm nervously, watching Erik apprehensively.

"Evian, I just want to be sure my son is taken care of. I need to know that you'll be careful when you're with him. One mistake can cost you more than your relationship with your father." Erik rubbed his forehead. "This scares me. If it's not just you... His life is going to be so much harder." Erik put his face in his hands. "I wish it didn't have to be like this." He looked back up at Evian. "But it's how it is. I need you to be careful."

"I will, sir." Evian nodded. "I know how important it is to be hidden. Like I said, he is so important to me and I'll do all I can to protect him."

"You're really serious about this then? About him?"

"I..." Evian felt his face flush red. He didn't know if he wanted to admit this to Charles' father but if Erik wanted the truth, he would have it. "I love him."

Erik blinked a few times, staring at him.

"He's been my friend for so long. And then we began courting. We just have this connection. I can talk to him about things I can't tell anyone else. Being around him just feels so right. I love him."

Evian tore his eyes away from Erik's, staring down at his feet.

"What are you two talking about?"

The door opened as Charles looked in, looking between the two of them. Evian glanced back at Erik.

"Go on," Erik said, jerking his head. Evian stood, going to Charles' side.

"What was that about?" Charles asked as they headed toward the kitchen.

"Just talking with your father." Evian murmured. "Hey, after breakfast, do you want to head out to our spot in the woods?"

"Sure." Charles said, stretching his arms above his head. "Erik didn't give you a hard time did he?"

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"I'll explain later."

()  
Erik stared down at the blank sheets of paper before him, knowing he should have started work hours ago, but he couldn't focus. His thoughts kept drifting to his son.

"Dammit, Alanna," he muttered, leaning on his desk and putting his head in his hands. "You should be here to help me."

He, in all honesty, didn't know what he was going to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Evian crossed his legs as he sat in the grass, looking over at Charles who was sitting against a tree trunk, holding his knees to his chest.

"So what did Erik talk to you about?" Charles asked.

"You." Evian shrugged. "He wanted to make sure that I was serious about you."

"Oh," Charles murmured.

"I told him I was." Evian grinned. "I don't scare off that easy." He shifted slightly, scratching the back of his neck. "Though something came up that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay," Charles said.

"Have you thought about...sex at all?"

Charles turned red and slid down the tree trunk. "N-no, of course not,"

"You haven't?" Evian cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe I have, but I don't want to talk about it." Charles fiddled with his glasses.

"Charles. I think it's something we need to talk about. Like I told Erik, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, but the physical part of a relationship is as important as the emotional." Evian shrugged uncomfortably. "Would you look at me please?" Evian reached over, taking Charles' glasses out of his hands and putting them back on his nose. Their eyes met as he slid his glasses up the bridge of Charles' nose, letting his hand linger on his face for a few moments. He pulled back, settling in the grass.

"Look, no embarrassment. We're just talking. I'm not going to pressure you or anything."

Charles nodded, his face still flaming.

"Have you done it then?" Charles murmured, flinching as though he didn't want to know the answer.

"I have." Evian said. "That boy I mentioned, Aaron." He shrugged. "I didn't... I don't know. It wasn't all that good. He's a very physical person, Aaron is."

"Right." Charles muttered.

"I'm just being honest." Evian ran his hands over his head.

"I know." Charles said. "I don't even really know how it works. Though I can imagine." He shrugged. The color was ebbing away from his face.

"Do you have expectations?" Evian asked. "From me?"

Charles shrugged. "Maybe."

Evian smiled slightly. "You can be honest with me."

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any sort of expectation." Charles scratched his head. "I mean how long should we wait for that sort of thing?"

"Well, waiting for marriage is out I the question, and neither of us can get pregnant, so..."

"Well, duh,"

"But when you're ready." Evian shrugged. "And let me know if you have any questions." He got on his hands and knees, moving forward. "But we can snog 'til then."

"You're so romantic," Charles laughed before leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

Evian watched Charles as he worked, ignoring the papers he was supposed to be completing. Charles always scrunched his nose when he was focused and completely in his own head, constantly raising a hand to fix his glasses. His blue-green eyes flicked across his work, always in motion. Evian could almost see the cogs turning in his head. He sighed and folded his arms on his desk, just watching him.

Finally Charles realized that he was being watched. He glanced up, catching Evian's gaze briefly.

"What?" He murmured, going back to his work.

"I love you." Evian said.

Charles just continued working.

"Nothing?" Evian said, adding a sting to his voice.

"I'm doing stuff. And you should be, too. You're going to fall behind."

"You can't spare me three words? Three words that aren't a lecture, I mean."

"Love you too," he grumbled, sighing and rubbing the side of his head.

"Are you okay?" Evian asked, slightly concerned.

"I just need to focus," Charles said, still not looking at him. "I have a lot of school work and I just need to..." He sighed, shaking his head, rubbing his eyes.

"You need to stop stressing," Evian murmured. "You're going to turn gray before eighteen."

Charles gripped his head in his hands. "We can't all be as carefree as you. Some of us actually care about our education."

Evian sat in silence for a few moments. He knew that Charles was just lashing out because of the pressure he was under.

"I'll leave you alone then." Evian said. He stood, stuffing his things into his bag.

He left the studio, feeling odd without his lover beside him. He let out a breath and left the university. He walked down the path that would lead him back to Charles' home. Erik wouldn't be home yet so he wouldn't have to answer uncomfortable questions.

He unlocked the door with the key Erik had lent him. He closed the door behind him, running his fingers through his hair. He paused when he heard someone rustling around upstairs. He knew Erik wasn't here. He walked slowly up the steps, calling out.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Harmony, Charles' sister, appeared at the top of the stairs. Evian let out a breath.

"Hi, Harmony." Evian muttered. "You scared me."

_"Sorry. I left some of my stuff here and father said I could come pick it up." _She explained, signing with her fingers. _"What are you doing here? Where's my brother?" _

"Charles is still at school. And didn't Erik tell you? I live here now. I'm staying in a guest room. My parents kicked me out."

_"That's unfortunate."_ Harmony brushed her hair out of her eyes. Erik had always feared that Evian would have 'corrupted' Harmony. Not because he didn't trust Evian but because he didn't trust the instincts of a teenage boy.

"I'll let you get to it, then." He said, heading back downstairs.

He went into his guest bedroom, a bedroom that had hardly been used, glancing around before sitting on the bed. He pulled off his bag and threw it on the floor. He laid down flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wished that Charles would have at least asked him not to leave, but if he wanted his space he would have it. There was a knock on the door. Must have been Harmony.

"Yeah," Evian called, and Harmony stepped in. He glanced at her as her fingers flickered.

_"Did you have a fight with my brother?" _

"Why do you ask?" Evian murmured as she sat on the edge of the bed.

_"You're acting like Gustav whenever we've fought. I know a lovers quarrel when I see one."_

Evian had totally forgotten that Harmony knew about Charles and him.

"We just... He said he needed to focus so I left him alone." Evian said, slightly defensively.

_"It's more than that,"_ Harmony pressed.

"He's just been a little wound up due to school work and is likely to snap," Evian explained. "Our professors are cracking down on us. He hasn't taken it very well," Evian ran his hands over his face. "I guess I've been smothering him a little. I mean, we see each other 24/7 nowadays. But I don't like being apart from him."

Harmony considered him. _"If Charles wants space give it to him. You smother a flame too much it will go out. Maybe just back off until the work load lessens for you." _

"But we have to see each other all the time, I don't want him to think I'm ignoring him."

_"Just let him start conversation, or whatever. Just let him set the pace." _

Evian folded his hands beneath his head. "I guess that makes sense."

_"I know a thing or two."_ She stood, leaning over to pat his shoulder. _"You two will figure it out." _

"Yeah." Evian waited until she left before rolling over so that he faced the wall. He had half a mind to grab one of those books Charles was always reading.

Soon he dozed off, falling into a light sleep.

He felt someone shaking his shoulder and he jerked awake, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," Charles said, blushing slightly.

"Hi," Evian yawned.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Charles said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine." Evian said. "I should have backed off sooner. I know you care about your work."

Charles nodded, running his hands over the wheels of his chair. "I care about you too, though."

"I know," Evian reached over, taking his chin in his hand.

Charles sighed, still running his hands fervently over his chair wheels. Evian was struck by an idea.

"Hey, you're not actually paralyzed, right?" He asked.

"No, I just have bad leg function." He said offhandedly. "I've always been told that the prospect of walking isn't impossible though."

"Well then, why don't we do that."

"Do what?"

"Teach you to walk!"

"You're kidding." Charles said blankly.

"No, I'm not." Evian said, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"That would take weeks, months of building up my leg muscles," Charles muttered.

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere right away, but we have to start somewhere." Evian said hopefully.

Charles sighed. "Alright."


	21. Chapter 21

"See, this is progress!"

"Standing for two seconds with you to lean on isn't progress. It's a mild swelling."

"Shut up," Evian sat Charles back on to his bed. "You couldn't even support your own body weight before."

"I suppose," Charles toyed with the material of his comforter.

"Come on, let's give it another go," Evian said, holding his hands out. Reluctantly, Charles gripped his hands and Evian hoisted him to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, gripping Evian's arms for support. He stood steady for a moment, looking up at Evian. Evian grinned. "See? You're doing great!"

"Yeah," Charles breathed, looking down at his feet. "Could you let me down now?" His knees had began to tremble.

"I have a better idea." Evian pulled Charles close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Charles smiled slightly and soon his arms were looped around Evian's neck. Evian kissed him for a few moments before finally letting him back down onto the bed.

"I'll bet you'll be walking soon," Evian said jubilantly.

"Baby steps, Evian."

"That's the spirit!"

"It's a figure of speech!" Charles said, slugging Evian on the arm. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Why are you do diligent about this? Does it bother you that I'm in this chair?"

"No, that's not it at all!" Evian said quickly. "You always said how you were tired of people having to do things for you, now you can do it on your own. I wanted to do something for you, this seemed like the best thing."

Charles nodded. In all honesty he really wanted to get out of his chair. Despite the fact that summer had rolled along, Evian was still taking classes because his parent had already paid for them. Charles was taking a few glorious months off to avoid bottling up too much pressure that was usually due to school work. When Evian was at school though, Charles was doing everything he could to get out of his chair.

Evian leaned in to kiss him again, pressing him against the bed. Electricity spiraled up Charles' limbs as he wrapped them around Evian, lifting his head slightly. His lips traveled down Charles' neck and hands entertained the idea of moving under his shirt.

Charles' pressed his hands against Evian's chest, pushing him away.

"Stop," Charles murmured. Evian pulled away quickly, sitting back on his heels and scratching his head.

"Sorry," Evian said.

"Just not while my father's home." Charles said, his face a flame. "I don't need him walking in on us again. My door has no lock."

"You're right. Sorry," he repeated. "Crap, what time is it? I have a class at two."

"Quarter to one," Charles murmured, glancing at his wrist watch.

"Good." Evian nodded, running a hand over his wavy hair. He climbed off the bed, stretching. "That was fun. But I have things to locate before class."

"You're so messy!"

"Yeah... I know."

"I don't know why I let you into my room." Charles sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and dragging his chair over. "Your clutter might rub off on my things."

He pressed a hand to his chest and adopted a tone of mock indignity. "Charles, I take offense to that. My messiness is not a contagious disease, it is a serious problem."

"A problem that stems from a condition called laziness."

"Oh well." Evian murmured, digging through his bag. "Dammit. I left it in the studio." He leaned over and kissed Charles. "I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll be here." Charles said, waving to him as he left. He looked at his chair menacingly, as though pure scorn would make it go away and give him the strength to walk. He gripped his bed post, pushing himself to his feet again. He stood, still wavering. He let go of the post and for a few brief seconds he was actually standing on his own. Until he over balanced and crashed to the floor behind his bed.

"Charles are you alright?" Erik's voice could be heard from the door.

"Peachy!" His hand could be seen from the other side of the bed, giving his father a thumbs up. Erik moved around the bed, only to see that Charles was trying to pick himself up.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to do this on my own." Charles said stubbornly, but his thin legs didn't yet have the strength to push him up.

"Charles," Erik shook his head.

"Help me up?" Charles held out his hand to his father. Erik eyed him skeptically. Finally his large hand engulfed Charles' and he pulled him to his feet. Erik nearly released him from shock.

"You're standing," he said.

"So I am." Charles sat down on the bed, the strength of his legs fully exerted.

"When did this happen?"

"I've been practicing." Charles said. "A little bit everyday, though usually Evian's here to keep me from falling." He nodded. Erik sat on the bed beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped."

"I've been trying to do this on my own as much as possible." Charles shrugged. "I'm nearly there though. I'm sure in a few weeks I'll be able to do better."

Erik smiled slightly. "Just don't push yourself, alright?"

"Okay."

"An you aren't doing this for Evian are you? He isn't making you do this?"

"He's the one who made me start thinking about it, but no, I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for me."

Erik nodded again. "I'm glad to hear it."


	22. Chapter 22

Charles sat and listened as he played with a piece of potato on the end of his utensil as he looked across the dining room table, his eyes glancing off his sister's fiancé's family. Gustav, Harmony's husband-to-be, was a tall man with curly black hair. His mother, Christine, was a slender woman with a beautiful face that the years had treated well, though her chestnut curls were dusted with gray. A woman a few years older than Harmony sat across from Gustav, and she had been introduced as Adeline, one of Gustav's oldest friends. She had red hair and green eyes. Erik didn't want to be here anymore than Charles did, but he looked far more interested. Though his eyes kept glancing off the red haired girl nervously. Charles continued to pick at his food, wishing that he was at home with Evian. What a rubbish way to spend your 16th birthday. Dinner with the in-laws.

"So Charles,"

Charles jerked out of his reverie as Christine spoke, fixing his glasses as he looked up at her. Her dark brown eyes met his. "Erik tells me you're already attending university."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm studying to be an architect."

"Well," she smiled at Erik conspiratorially. "The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

Erik coughed uncomfortably.

"You were an architect?" Charles asked, astonished.

"In Persia, yes." Erik murmured. "I apprenticed under a stone smith for some time as a boy." Erik shrugged.

"You didn't tell them?"

"No. I didn't." Erik shot a look at Christine over the brim of his wineglass. Charles knew there was a lot about his father's past that he didn't know, but he had no idea that Christine was involved somehow.

Taking the hint, Christine changed the subject. "Have you found any lucky girls that have caught your fancy?"

Erik choked on his wine. Charles had to suppress a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing." Erik coughed.

"No ma'am. No pretty young ladies have caught my eye. I am far too busy on my studies." Charles said once he had regained his composure.

The conversation drifted back to wedding plans and other dull things Charles wasn't particularly interested in. He yawned, trying to suppress it with a fist.

Dinner ended and they moved to the living room. Gustav was trying to engage him in conversation.

"You can't possibly be too busy to have someone in your life." He said.

"You'd be surprised the amount of schoolwork I'm given." Charles answered blandly.

"Any boy at your age should have a young lady on his arm." Gustav pressed. He seemed to try to want to be friendly.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Come on, I have a few cousins around your age. They know a few girls who might be interested in a date."

Charles had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Gustav, I don't have time to court. I barely have time for myself."

"He's only 16," Erik cut in, putting his hands on Charles' shoulders. "We aren't trying to marry him off just yet."

Gustav chuckled. "I suppose so. I just want to share the happiness Harmony and I have."

"Right." Charles and Erik said in unison.

Charles looked up at his father. "May I be excused? I'd rather be at home."

Erik raised an eyebrow.

"I can't stand all this marriage talk." Charles insisted. "Please?"

Erik sighed. "Fine. I suppose so."

()

Evian looked up from his book as Charles entered the room, trying to pull off his dinner jacket while simultaneously rolling forward.

"Hey, love," Evian said, closing his book. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another few hours."

"I escaped." Charles muttered. "God I hate suits. They're so stifling."

"Here," Evian stood, pulling the jacket off his arms from behind. "Tire of wedding talk?"

"You have no idea."

Evian hung the suit jacket as he spoke. "Why? I thought you'd like that sort of thing. And I thought you were happy for your sister?"

"I am..." Charles leaned his face against his palm, his elbow propped up on the arm of his chair. "I don't know. I just didn't want to hear about any of that stuff. I think it's because I can probably never have my own and... It's frustrating, I guess. Why should they dictate who gets to be happy and who doesn't anyway?"

"It's just how the world works." Evain shrugged, sitting back on the bed. "We just have to learn to live with it."

Charles nodded, pushing himself up onto his bed.

"I don't want to just live with it." Charles protested.

"For now, we'll have to." Evian traced his jawline with a finger, twisting his mouth as he stared into Charles' mismatched eyes. "Were you always this stubborn?"

"Don't you know me at all?"

Evian grinned, pouncing on Charles and pinning him down to the bed.

"Hey!" Charles laughed indignantly. "Let me up!"

"Nope," Evian said, his wavy dark hair falling around his face. "I don't think I want to." He brought his head down, kissing Charles. Almost immediately, Evian's hands were working at the buttons of his dress shirt, nearly ripping the piece of clothing off him. Charles didn't stop him at first, savoring the feeling of Evian's hands caressing his chest, goosebumps rising up his flesh. His hands gripped the back of Evian's vest, tempted to pull it off. A haze fell over him as he lay, locked in an embrace with Evian, completely content. He was pulled back into reality as Evian's hands began to remove articles of clothing he didn't want removed. Once again he pressed against Evian's chest, urging him to stop.

"Evian," he muttered, completely breathless.

Evian pulled back, looking confused and slightly hurt. "What? Erik won't be back for a few hours at least!"

"I know, but..." Charles propped himself up on his elbows, trying to locate his discarded dress shirt.

"But what?" Evian asked blandly, sitting back on his heels.

Charles reached down and picked the shirt up from the floor. He shrugged it back on, doing up the buttons slowly, avoiding eye contact with his lover. "I'm just... I don't know." He blushed slightly.

Evian blinked a few times, looking a bit disappointed now.

"Don't look at me like that," Charles muttered guiltily. "You'd said you'd wait until I was ready, and I'm not."

"Yeah, of course." Evian's face softened a little. "I know." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I just lose control whenever I'm around you. I can't think, I act like an idiot." He smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it. You just drive me crazy."

Charles smiled softly, taking his hand. Evian sighed.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Just hit me over the head next time I'm acting like an idiot."

"I can't do that, can I? You'd constantly walk around with a great big bruise on your head all the time, won't you?"

"Oh hush." Evian smiled.

"What were you reading?" Charles asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just a... That book we read together, Inferno. Figured I might as well read the beginning of it. Turns out I don't know all of the big words."

Charles laughed. "I told you."

"Oh hush," he repeated, blushing now. He glanced at Charles, something catching his eye. "Oh shit... Sorry, love."

"What?"

"Your neck."

"What about it?" Charles ran his fingers over the surface of his neck before it hit him. "You didn't."

"Sorry."

"Evian!"

"I said I was sorry."

Charles rubbed his neck self consciously, wishing he could see the hickey. "How bad is it?"

"It's small. It should fade in a day or so."

"Brilliant," Charles murmured, running a hand over his face.

"Sorry." He repeated.


	23. Chapter 23

Erik listened as Christine spoke, hand nestled in the palm of his hand, looking up as she mentioned his son's name.

"There's something odd about the boy," she continued. "Boys his age shouldn't be in university. He should be searching for a suitable wife." She shrugged. "Who's going to tend the home while he's off gallivanting?"

"I trust Charles to make his own choices." Erik said offhandedly. "If he doesn't want to marry I can't force him to believe otherwise. Besides, Gustav is 23 and he's just now getting married." Erik pointed out.

"Well, yes, but Gustav was an odd child as well. More interested in his horses for the longest time. Then he met Harmony and he just changed." She sighed, sipping the glass of wine in her hand. Erik smiled wryly.

"Gustav and my son aren't so dissimilar, then."

Christine shrugged.

"You worry too much about these things, Christine." Erik continued. "My son is capable, he can handle himself for the time being, and if he has decided that his studies are important, then who am I to say otherwise?"

"I suppose that's true. I'm just glad myself that I will finally have grandchildren."

"Honestly I'm not too concerned about that," Erik said dryly. He didn't want to think about Harmony having children. It was frightening.

Erik and Christine sat across from each other in the sitting room, each sitting on an elegant sofa.

"If only his father was here." Christine murmured, staring down into the depths of her wine. Erik glanced down, letting her think for a time. The silence was interrupted by the entrance of Adeline, Gustav, and Harmony. He averted his eyes from the fiery haired girl, looking instead at his hands. Harmony came around the sofa, wrapping her arms around Erik's shoulders in a tight embrace. He patted her hands and glanced over his shoulder to look at her.

"Hey, Harm."

She released him, looking around. "Where's Charles?"

"He went home, wasn't feeling well." Erik explained.

Harmony nodded skeptically. They both knew the real reason he had skipped out.

"He's a finicky one, isn't he? Not very sociable either." Gustav commented.

"Charles was always an introvert." Erik muttered. "Evian being his only friend."

"How is Evian? And Alice and Rufus," Christine asked. "I haven't seen them in years. Last time I saw their son he wasn't much older than ten."

"Well he's much older now. He's actually living with us now. He had an argument with his parents and they kicked him out." Erik explained.

"Goodness, what did he do?"

"Don't know. I decided to stay out of it." Erik said quickly.

"How old is he now?"

"Nearly eighteen."

"Well it shouldn't be hard for him to find work." Christine said, waving a hand. "He can find his own way. Good of you for taking him in, though."

Erik simply didn't have the heart to cast Evian out, especially after what his parents did. In Erik's eyes he was still just a kid. And he figured if Evian left, Charles would go with him. Harmony had already left home, he didn't want to lose another child just yet. He didn't think he could stop Charles if he wanted to leave. He was as stubborn as his mother. His children were strong willed.


	24. Chapter 24

Charles looked up from his book as his father entered the sitting room, a suitcase in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked. Evian was sitting by the fireplace, a project splayed out on the floor.

"I have some business in Tuscany for the theater. I have to be gone for a few days."

"Mmkay." Charles murmured.

"No funny business while I'm gone." He said seriously.

"Mmkay."

Erik eyed them warily. "I mean it."

"Yes, father."

Once Erik was gone, Evian grinned up at him.

"So how bout some funny business?"

"Shut up," Charles laughed.

"Here, I need a break," Evian stood from his papers. "Here," he held out his hands to Charles, indicating that he should stand.

Charles sighed and set aside his book, taking Evian's hands in his own. Evian pulled him to his feet, causing him to over balance and fall into Evian's chest.

"Hi," Evian grinned, looking down at him.

"Let me up," Charles said, pushing against his chest and straightening up. Evian stepped away as Charles managed to stand on his own.

"Look at that," Evian said. He held out his hand. "Now try taking a few steps."

Shakily, Charles stepped forward, taking a few tentative steps. He grabbed Evian's hand and Evian pulled him forward. He dipped him, kissing him briefly before letting him back up.

"I thought that called for a celebration." Evian grinned.

"I can't believe I'm walking," Charles said breathlessly.

"Hold on," Evian sat him down on the sofa, walking out of the room for a moment before returning with a cane. "This should help."

"This was my grandfathers'," Charles said as he took it. "My mother showed it to me.

"Well I found it by the front door." Evian shrugged. "Figured you might have a use for it."

"Thanks," Charles pushed against the cane, standing smoothly. He was still a little weak at the knees, but he could tell that he was stronger. He did a few laps around the sitting room before he tired himself out. He sat on the sofa again, grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you that it could be done."

"I know you did," Charles murmured. "Wow."

Evian sat on the sofa, leaning on the armrest and grabbing Charles around the waist, pulling him into the space between his legs and wrapping his arms around Charles' chest. He put his chin on Charles' shoulder, his breath ticking his neck.

"I love you. And I knew you could do it."

"Love you too," Charles murmured.

"So I know we talked about this offhandedly, but I want to talk about this seriously."

"About what?"

"About... Well I want to try to find a job, and then find my own flat. But when I do that, I want you to move in with me."

"What about school?"

"I'll live somewhere near the university, but I think I'll stop for a few years until you graduate." He said.

"Why?"

"School just really isn't for me right now. And the classes will still be there when I'm ready to go back." He shrugged. "But I care about you. And I want you to live with me if I find a place."

Charles gripped his hands as he thought about his response, calculating his words.

"What about Erik? He may think I'm too young to move in with you."

"Regardless," Evian added quickly. "Would you?"

"Of course I would." Charles said. "I wouldn't say I loved you if I didn't mean it."

Evian's arms tightened around him. "I just never want to let you go."

They sat like that for a time, Charles settled against his chest, Evian lying with his arms wrapped around him.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day Charles and Evian wanted to stretch Charles' legs a bit so they decided to go walk along the path in the opposite direction, going into the woods.

"What if I tire out too quickly?" Charles said, wondering if they should bring his chair.

"I'll carry you." Evian said. "You aren't all that heavy."

It was true. At sixteen, he weighed in at a whopping 120 pounds.

So they walked along, and once they were out of sight of other travelers, Evian reached out and held his hand as they walked along. Charles was having to lean heavily on his staff and was limping along slowly, but he was doing it. It was a beautiful day, the sky slightly overcast and throwing shadows over the ground as clouds drifted in front of the sun. Rays of light shone through the tree branches and leaves as they rustled in the wind. They turned off the path into a clump of trees so they could rest.

"How does it feel?" Evian asked, sitting between the tree roots, leaning against the trunk.

"Amazing!" Charles said, sitting happily in the grass. "To actually use my own two legs! It's incredible."

Evian smiled. "You're so adorable."

"Oh hush," Charles waved him off. "I feel so free." He fell back into the grass, staring up at the sky through the trees. A hand appeared and poked him in the stomach, causing him to curl up as a reflex.

"Hey!" He shouted indignantly.

"What?" Evian loomed over him, grinning broadly. "You know I love you."

"I doubt it sometimes."

"Oh, really?" Evian's fingers attacked Charles' abdomen, tickling him furiously. Charles tried to fight him off, but he was no match for the other boy.

"Mercy!" Charles wheezed, unable to breathe. "Mercy!"

Evian relented, cackling like mad. He still hovered above Charles, arms planted on either side of his body, legs straddled.

"Are you sure you want to stop?"

"Yes," Charles coughed, straightening his glasses. "Down, boy."

"Since when am I a dog?"

"Since always."

Evian grinned again, licking Charles from his chin upwards, then proceeding to bark enthusiastically.

"Evian!" Charles yelled, wiping his face with the palms of his hands. "Gross!"

"You kiss this mouth, you better like what's inside it." Evian said in defense.

"Well no more kissing for you." Charles muttered.

"We'll see about that." Evian said.

"Sometime you can be really sweet and romantic, other times I wonder why I even like you."

"You love me and you know it."

"I have no idea why." Charles murmured. He pushed himself up, grabbing Evian's shoulders and flipping them around so Evian was pressed against the ground.

"My turn." He grinned. Charles kissed him deeply, for once taking charge. Evian's hands gripped his waist tightly in both hands, pulling his lower body down closed. His hands then traveled up his back, finding their way beneath his shirt. Charles lowered himself so he was no longer elevated off the ground, folding his arms beneath him so they were resting on Evain. Evian took charge again, rolling them over so now he hovered above him. Their lips still remained locked, working over one another's. Charles traced his fingers over the muscles of Evian's back, this time moving his hands around his waist to toy with the hem of his vest. He slid his hands beneath the fabric and there was a small gasp of shock from Evian as the skin of his hands came in to contact with the muscles of Evian's abdomen. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. He let his hands explore the dips and groves of chest, close to just ripping the fabric off all together. He didn't think he could stand it anymore.

Evian's hand caressed his side, moving down to his thigh, where he gripped his leg tightly, his other hand still pressed against the ground as he held himself up slightly.

Evian pulled back for a moment. "You aren't going to tell me to stop are you?" His voice was longing, slightly anxious.

Charles bit his lip, very much wishing to urge Evian on. "We can't do this here." He said at last.

Evian sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He swooped in again, kissing Charles once more. He pulled back, sitting on his heels.

He was breathing heavily, running his fingers through his hair, obviously flustered. "Do you want to head back then?"

Charles didn't trust himself to speak, so he only nodded. He reached out for his cane and stood shakily.

"Come on," Evian said taking his hand.

()

Back at the house, Charles was afraid that the moment that they had shared was over. But Evian proved that wasn't the case. Once the door in Charles' room was locked, Evian was on him, pressing him against the wood of the door, kissing him intently.

"If you want me to stop," Evian said against his lips, "this is your last chance."

Charles responded by tugging off Evian's vest and white dress shirt. Soon, they were chest to chest, skin to skin, Evian pressing him back against the bed, pulling the glasses off Charles' nose and trailing his lips down the bare skin of his lover's chest. Charles gritted his teeth against a moan of pleasure that tried to escape him, gripping the bed sheets in his fists. Evian's lips were back at his, becoming a little creative with his hands. Charles gasped and Evian smirked slightly, obviously enjoying this.

"Seriously, last chance." Evian breathed.

"If I wanted to stop you, I would have already."


	26. Chapter 26

Charles laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as his mind drifted lazily. Evian was still asleep, facing away from Charles and snoozing soundly. Evian would try to sleep with his arms around him, but he was like a heating vent and Charles was forced to push him off in fear of overheating.

Charles rolled over, staring at the back of Evian's head, reaching over to play with the loose curls that bobbed there. He shifted, rolling over onto his back and muttering something. Charles smiled slightly and sat up, stretching his arms above his head and ruffling his hair. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stooped down to pick up his discarded articles of clothing. He began pulling them on, glancing back over his shoulder at the sleeping Evian. He pulled his dress shirt on over his head and donned a dark blue jacket, doing up the buttons on the cuffs. He sighed and ruffled his messy red hair before setting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He stretched again before standing shakily. He still wasn't used to walking around yet. It was odd in a good kind of way.

Something grabbed his arm from behind.

"Morning," Charles looked back to see that Evian had woken up. Evian pulled him back down onto the bed, sitting up as he ruffled his messy dark brown hair.

"Morning," Charles said, openly admiring Evian's bare chest. He wasn't sculpted, but he was strong, and his muscles were somewhat defined. He certainty wasn't flabby by any stretch of the imagination.

"What are you staring at?" Evian said, pulling up his blankets in mock bashfulness.

"I'm not allowed to ogle my lover?" Charles laughed.

"When will Erik be back?" Evian asked seriously.

"Day after tomorrow, why?"

"Oh I'm just wondering if what we did was considered 'funny business' by Erik's standards."

"Most defiantly." Charles blushed slightly.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"If he asks I won't lie, but I don't see any real need to bring it up." Charles said guilty.

"Hey, for all we know funny business could have meant burning down the house." Evian said.

"He was leaving two madly-in-love teenage boys home alone for four days and you think he meant a house fire?"

"Maybe."

Charles shook his head. "You're impossible. Now get dressed while I make us something for breakfast."

"Food!" Evian said happily. Charles shook his head, smiling with bemusement.

()

After breakfast, they retired to the sitting room, resigned to stay indoors due to the pounding rain outside. Charles had taken up his usual position on the couch with a book in his lap. Evian was spread out on the floor, working on a project.

"I'm bored," he said, rolling onto his back and squishing some of his papers.

"Hello Bored, I'm Charles."

"Oh, haha," Evian lifted his head, looking up at him.

"Anyway I thought you were working on something."

"Well I finished." He said with satisfaction. "Entertain me."

"Did you really finish it, or are you just saying that?"

"I did! I swear.

"Mmhm," Charles murmured.

"Stop being so skeptical." Evian murmured. "And you're not even listening."

"I'm listening." He looked up from his book.

Evian sighed, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"You've been very... Quiet, since last night." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Did something change?"

"I'm not going to lie and say they didn't." Charles murmured, staring down at his book again.

"Changed how though?"

"Changed like I have to look at my book otherwise I might jump you." Charles muttered.

"Oh." Evian said. "I wouldn't mind that."

Charles aimed his book got Evian's head. Evian ducked, causing him to nearly topple over.

"I just wanted to make sure... I mean you were so hesitant before... I hope you don't think I was pressuring you or anything." He explained.

"Oh. No. It's not that." Charles ran his fingers through his hair.

"Good." Evian smiled, his expression sincere. Charles couldn't help but mimic the gesture.

"The rain's let up." Evian pointed out. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Charles said. "But if we get rained on, it's your fault."

"I think I can live with that."

()

The clouds hung low in the sky, dark and churning. Charles liked the weather like this. The sun usually glared off everything, including his glasses. He was getting better at walking, though was still a little wobbly. They made it to the river in record time, the water of the river higher than usual due to the rain. The water rushed beneath them as they sat on the damp bank, frothing and turning furiously over large, smooth stones. They stayed silent for a time, just staring down at the water, their fingers intertwined.

"I love you," Evian murmured, squeezing Charles' hand gently. "I hope you know that."

"I know. And I love you too."

Evian sighed. "Do... Do you think my parents will ever let me come back home?" He was staring down into the river, his face locked in an expression that revealed his hopelessness. "I should hate them for locking me out like this, but they're my parents."

And suddenly he was crying. It was obvious that this had been a heavy subject on Evian's mind.

"Hey," Charles murmured, wrapping his arms around his lover, letting Evian rest his head on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault."

"They're supposed to be the ones who love me no matter what. And now they've tossed me aside like...like I'm nothing." Evian gripped him tightly, his usual carefree nature evaporating.

"You aren't nothing." Charles said. "You are not nothing. It's their fault they are doing what society tells them."

"But your father-"

"Erik is different, he says he's been exposed to this in the past, and what I am isn't a new concept. Alice and Rufus... They just don't know what's going on. They fear what they don't understand. They don't hate you, they hate that they can't possibly understand you. Okay?"

Evian just clung to him a few moments longer before pulling away and wiping his eyes, muttering a hurried "Sorry," before looking back down at the river.

"You don't have to apologize." Charles said, placing a hand on his back. "It's okay."

Evian stared down at the water for a very long time, and Charles gripped his arm, slightly fearful. Evian looked up at him, blinking slightly. When he saw the worried look on Charles' face he drew back guiltily. Charles knew about Evian's past attempt to kill himself and how he had done it.

"Oh love," he said. "I didn't want to make you think..."

Charles pounced, wrapping his arms around Evian's neck.

"Don't you ever leave me, dammit. I couldn't be able to live with it if you did."

"I'm not." Evian said tenderly. "I'm okay. I'm not leaving you." They took comfort in the presence of the other, sitting in each other's arms.

Rain began falling, splashing off the tops of their heads. They ignored the rain for a moment before they pulled away from each other, looking up at the sky.

"This is your fault." Charles muttered.

"Whoops." Evian said. "I guess we should get back then." He stood, helping Charles to his feet. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything."

Charles kept hold of Evian's hand, gripping it right. He didn't want to let him go.


	27. Chapter 27

A fire crackled in the hearth, blazing away beside the two boys as they sat beneath a blanket, wrapped in each other's arms, staring into the fire. Charles shivered and Evian pulled him closer. They were still soaked from the walk back in the rain.

"How about I make us some tea?" Evian offered.

"Do you know how?"

"I think so."

"That would be lovely." Evian stood, kissing the top of his head before going to the kitchen. Charles stared into the flames, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

"Here," Evian handed him a steaming mug, returning to his spot beside Charles. Charles sipped the tea. It was little strong but wasn't bad.

"Thanks, love." Charles murmured, gripping the cup in both hands. Evian wrapped his arms around him, kissing the side of his head, running a hand over his arm. 

()

Erik sat back with his arms folded as he watched the tailor measure his son, who was standing on a podium, looking rather disgruntled. Erik sat on a stool, having no need for measurements. He still had a tuxedo, but Charles had grown out of his last one.

"There," the tall, thin man that was his tailor backed away, taking his measuring tape with him. Charles stepped down, the walking staff he now used clicking on the hardwood floors. He sat on the stool beside Erik, brushing off his clothing with a hand.

"It's over now." Erik said.

"Next will come the needles though." Charles grumbled.

"You know, you've been kind of resistant to this wedding." Erik said, once the tailor had disappeared. "Don't think I haven't noticed. His son shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know... I just... I'm jealous of Harmony."

"Jealous? You have Evian, don't you?"

"Not like that I mean... She can have a wedding and get married and kiss her husband in public without anyone thinking twice." Charles said in a low voice so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

Erik sighed. He had wondered when this was going to one up.

"Charles, you never struck me as the religious type." Erik said.

"No... I'm agnostic, like you. Even if mother did raise us catholic." He said.

"Well, that's all marriage is. It's coming before god as a couple, and if you don't have a god... Then all you need is each other. Your mother and I, we considered ourselves married months before the actual wedding. She even started using my last name as her own." Erik shrugged. "Harmony and Gustav consider themselves catholic, so they take stock in this ceremony, but men like you and me, we don't need some silly words on a document or a priest to prove our love. No, men like you and me, we live by the vows we make to the ones we love." Erik smiled. "Marriage is just a word. Love is what is forever."

Charles looked down at his hands, smiling slightly.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Erik ran a hand over his back, "Try to be happy for Harmony. Enjoy the wedding."

"I will." Charles nodded. "Thank you, father." He repeated.

"So, you have school starting again next week. Are you excited?" Erik asked, hoping to lighten conversation.

"A little bit, yeah. The break was nice though." Charles sighed, ruffling his hair. "When we get home can I talk to you about something?"

Erik was surprised. "Of course." He said. Charles nodded, looking slightly nervous. Erik wondered what was on his mind, but before he could ask, the tailor returned.


	28. Chapter 28

"I'm glad that's over," Charles muttered, rubbing his arms.

"It wasn't that bad." Erik said.

"Oh hush." Charles muttered indignantly. They sat across from each other at the dinning room table, Charles with his arms folded on its surface, chin resting there. Erik watched him for a moment before speaking.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Charles hesitated, picking at the surface of the table with his finger nails. Erik waited patiently for him to speak.

"Evian said that after this semester he's going to take some time off school, that he wants to find a job and get a flat near the university." He said. Erik's heart sank. He knew exactly what Charles was indicating.

"And... You want to go with him." He said dryly.

Charles nodded, still staring down at the table.

Erik sighed, leaning back. "I don't think I could stop you if you really wanted to leave... I mean the two of you are basically living together now... But..." Erik thought for a moment, weighing his words. "I don't know if it's a good idea. I mean, you're still young. I don't know if you're ready to live on your own, or even with another person. Maybe give it a few years." Erik suggested. "Evian is 18 and isn't my son, so I can't tell him what to do, but the fact of the matter is you are both still teenagers." He shrugged. "There isn't any need to rush anything."

"That makes sense." Charles murmured, looking slightly disappointed.

"You're only 16. And in my eyes you're still a kid. But you've proved to have maturity beyond your age, but when it comes to that boy... You don't seem to think straight. Give it some time before you decide to rush off into the world." Erik reached over, patting his shoulder. "I know that maybe this love seems like it will last forever, but... You have to think rationally. This is only your first love. You have a lot yet to learn."

Charles gripped his arms, fingers digging into the sleeves of his shirt. "But with the way I am... I wouldn't even know how to find someone else like me. I just feel like he..."

"He isn't the only one. And sometimes you have to take a risk, but you can't hang on to him just because you believe you'll never find love again." Erik said. "Trust your gut."

Charles considered him for a moment. "Do you like Evian? I mean after you found out we were courting."

Erik chewed on this question for a time, hoping to give his son the reassurance he was looking for but yet still be honest.

"He hasn't given me a reason not to." He said. "He has a lot of respect for you and I appreciate that. He's a good kid if... Irrational."

"Irrational?"

"Just a bit." Erik shrugged. "He's very physical, I've noticed."

Charles' face turned a delicate shade of pink.

"You two have been friends for a long time, so I know him very well... But there is a lot that separates friends and lovers. You may act one way or the other depending on how you are received."

"That's true."

"All I'm trying to say is don't try to rush anything. If you two are meant to be together then your bond will last the test of time. If it doesn't then you'll know it just wasn't right."

"You're right." Charles murmured, still staring down at the table.

Erik peered at him suspiciously. Ever since Erik had returned from his small jaunt to Tuscany, his son hadn't been able to quite look him in the eye. Erik was pretty sure he know why. No point in being bashful about it now.

"You two had sex, didn't you?" He asked bluntly.

Charles' reaction was immediate. His head jerked up, his face bypassing red and turning dark shades of maroon as he slid back in his chair. Erik watched him as he slid down further, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe." He muttered, totally and utterly embarrassed.

Erik's eyebrow threatened to disappear into his hairline. "Maybe? Really, Charles, you aren't seven."

Charles sat back up in his chair, setting his hands back on the table, clenched together.

"I know." He murmured. "It's just... I don't know..." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Erik sighed. He knew that when he left them alone... He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He didn't want to invade in his son's privacy, and as long as it was... Consensual on both sides...

"I'm not angry with you, Charles, if that's what you think." He cocked his head. "Is this what spurred the idea for Evian to get his own flat and for you to go with him?"

"No. We talked about it before hand. It just... I won't say it just happened, but... In that moment..."

"I know." Erik said quickly. Charles looked up at him.

"You do?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"If you remember what I told you, your sister was born out of wedlock."

"Oh, right." Charles murmured.

"Look, you don't have to explain yourself to me," Erik said gently. "Just... Don't let it become a regular thing. I can trust you to control yourselves when I'm not here, right?"

"Okay," Charles nodded.

"Good." Erik bobbed his head in approval. Charles sighed, settling back in his chair. He glanced around the large dining room before looking back at Erik, his blue-green eyes watching Erik apprehensively.

"I know this must seem odd, me and him..." Charles said.

"No." Erik said. "I knew men like you, and women even. They were very few and far between, but it isn't as odd as it may seem to me." Erik shrugged. "And I'm in no position of judge, really," he brushed the corner of his mask with a finger absentmindedly, as though out of habit.

"All I mean is... Thanks. I really appreciate the support you've given me. It means the world."

"Of course." He reached over and squeezed Charles' shoulder. "You're my son and I will love you no matter what you do."

The day his daughter was born he had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't treat his children the way his mother had treated him.

"Why are you always so secretive?" Charles asked, looking up at him. "I mean, Harm and I know nothing about your past. You've mentioned Persia here and there and... There's just so much we don't know about you."

Erik sighed, running a hand over his hair. "I fear that if I told you those things that you would think less of me. That you would view me as less of a man. I have done some things in my time, things that I wish not to repeat. I was a changed man when I met your mother, and that man is the one who sits before you. Anyone I was before then is dead." Erik said solemnly. "Perhaps when you are older, I will tell you."

Charles twisted his mouth, looking doubtful.

"I will tell you in time, but you wouldn't understand if I told you now."


	29. Chapter 29

_"I haven't seen you much these past few weeks,"_ Harmony signed as she picked up a mug of tea from the coffee table, Charles sitting across from her on the sofa. _"You've been elusive." _

"Oh you know... I've been... Stuff..." Charles muttered, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't made much time for his sister in his schedule.

_"Evian?" _

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

She smiled thinly. _"I've never seen you this infatuated with another person before. It's interesting." _

Charles shrugged. "How's Gustav?"

_"Alright."_ She sipped her tea. Charles hadn't touched his mug. His mind was elsewhere, thinking.

"Harm, how did you know that Gustav was 'the one'?" He asked.

She seemed startled, off put by the question. _"Well, I don't know. You just... You just know. We've been together for quite sometime and we just get one another."_ Harmony signed.

Charles nodded. "I don't... I don't know what to do with my feelings. I mean... I don't even know." He sighed.

The front door opened, keys jingling.

"Hey," Evian said as he set his bag on the sofa, ruffling Charles' hair.

"Hello to you too," Charles muttered, adjusting his bangs. "Why does everyone have the impulse to mess with my hair?"

"I don't know." Evian shrugged. "Hey Harm."

Harmony waved before setting her hands back in her lap.

"I'm going to go my work, I'll see you in a bit." He reached over the back of his sofa, squeezing Charles' shoulder. Charles reached up and grabbed his hand and held onto him for a moment.

"I need to talk to you about something, later."

"Sure thing." Evian grabbed his bag and headed to Charles' room.

_"What was that about?"_ Harmony asked.

"Evian wants to find his own place and he wants me to move in with him."

_"And do you want to?" _

"I guess. But Erik doesn't think it's a good idea." Charles shrugged. "But he said that if I really wanted to he wouldn't stop me."

_"You both are still young. You have plenty of time." _

"That's what Erik said." Charles said. "I don't know... What he said made sense but... I mean, there is hardly anytime when we are apart. I just... I love him."

Harmony smiled warmly. "_I'm happy for you. You've been a different person and it's a nice change from the geeky introvert that was my brother." _

"Oh hush," Charles murmured.

()

Evian looked up from his work as Charles entered the room, pressing against the door.

"Hey, love." Evian said. "Harmony leave?"

"No, Gustav just showed up and they're all gushy. They're staying for dinner."

"Oh fun." Evian stretched his arms over his head. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He yawned widely, covering his mouth with a hand.

Charles explained about what Erik had told him on the matter of them sharing a flat.

"If you want to wait a few years we can wait." Evian shrugged, though he looked slightly crestfallen. "I'm not going anywhere.

"I know that," Charles sat on the edge of his bed. "Erik is right though. There isn't any need to rush things."

Evian sighed. He was silent for a while.

"Evian?" Charles said. He looked up at him, his brown eyes gleaming.

"I understand. Don't feel bad about anything. Erik... He's right."

"Evian,"

"No, it's okay, really." Evian looked down at his project again, gathering it back up. He stuffed them in his bag.

"Evian," he repeated. Evian didn't respond, stuffing away his things.

"Really, we're doing the silent treatment?"

Evian stared up at the ceiling, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was hoping for. I just..."

Erik was right, Evian could be highly irrational sometimes. But he loved him anyway.

"Come here." Evian pulled him into his arms, nestling him under his chin. Charles didn't want to pull away.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I just..."

"I know."


	30. Chapter 30

Charles watched as Erik went upstairs, sitting on the sofa.

"Your sister and Gustav gone?" Evian said, emerging from the kitchen.

"Should be, yeah." Charles yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

Evian sat beside him, rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry about earlier, really I am."

"I know, love." Charles said. "I know."

"I just don't want to be far from you."

"Come on, we won't be that far away." Charles protested.

"I guess." Evian murmured. "I've just grown so accustom to you sleeping beside me, you know? I don't know if I would feel right on my own."

"You sap." Charles laughed, nudging his shoulder. He pulled his legs up onto the sofa, holding them to his chest.

"You love it."

There was a cough behind them. Their heads whipped around in unison. Gustav stood there, holding a cloak in his hands, which were balled into fists.

"Care too explain what's going on here?" He said dryly, his face void of expression. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were acting like lovers." He laughed nervously but Charles found himself unable to speak. He gaped stupidly. Evian sunk low on the sofa so only the top of his head could be seen.

"That would be ridiculous." Charles finally said at last, but his voice cracked.

Gustav took a step back. "You..."

Harmony entered the scene, obviously looking for her fiancé. She paused when she saw the scene before her.

"Harmony, a word please." Gustav pulled her into the next room, disappearing.

Charles desperately hoped that he hadn't just ruined his sister's marriage.

Erik reemerged as yelling escalated from the next room.

"What's going on?" Erik asked of the two boys. When he saw the looks on their faces he seemed to be able to put two and two together.

"What did you do?"

"We were just talking!" Charles pleaded, guilt and panic consuming him. "We didn't realize he was standing there!"

Erik ground his teeth, bursting into the other room. Erik's voice drowned out Gustav's, but the walls separating them muffled his words.

"You should go," Charles murmured. "I have a feeling this is going to get ugly."

"I'm not-"

"Don't be stubborn." Charles growled. "This is family stuff. You don't need to get caught in the middle of it."

Evian looked at him doubtfully before standing. He squeezed Charles' shoulder before heading out. Charles stood shakily, steeling himself before he went into the kitchen where the row was happening. Erik stood between Harmony and Gustav. Gustav was red faced and obviously furious.

"There isn't any denying what I heard them saying! And you can't tell me you know about this!"

"What does it matter?" Erik snapped back. "Whatever was going on, how is it any of your business? How does this effect your life?"

"It would effect my wife's reputation, and this mine. If something like this got out, if people knew my wife's brother was some filthy sodomite,"

"Don't say another word. I swear if I hear another damn word I will snap your neck." Erik's face grew dark and very dangerous. Gustav seemed to rethink his statement as he cowered away in fear. Harmony stepped forward, grabbing their father's arm to keep him from hurting Gustav.

Gustav knew that words couldn't sway the conversation in his favor, so after a few moments he looked to the only turning factor. "Harmony," he murmured. "I don't want you to be around your brother anymore."

Erik seemed ready to go off on Gustav again, but Harmony snapped first. Her fingers moved furiously as she stood up to her fiancé.

_"He is my brother! And I am not your pet that you can order around! I still love my brother, despite all of this!" _

"Harmony, you have to know this is wrong."

"You are wrong Gustav." Charles said at last. They all turned to look at him. He swallowed under the scrutiny of their gazes, but he pressed on. "I'm not doing any thing wrong. I simply fell in love, and I can't help that."

Gustav saw that the Destlers were a united front, and there wasn't any chance of him breaking them down.

"Come on, Harmony." He said begrudgingly.

She shook her head. _"I'm staying here, at least for tonight."_

Gustav grit his teeth. "If that's how you bloody well want it, then fine!" He stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the Destlers locked in a frame of silence for a time.

"I'm so sorry, Harmony." He said once he was finally able to speak, his voice weak and shaking. "We...we should have been more careful. I'm sorry."

She put a hand on his shoulder. _"I don't blame you. You shouldn't have to be afraid to live in your own home. I'll stay here for tonight and I'll talk to him tomorrow."_

"Like hell." Erik spat.

_"Father," _Harmony signed warningly. _"Please understand, he doesn't understand. He didn't have you for a father. I'll do the best I can to convince him but..."_ She shrugged uncomfortably. _"But I won't let him control me. If he insists on my never seeing Charles again, I'll end it."_ Her eyes shone with unshed tears but she stood her ground.

"Why don't the pair of you go to bed." Erik said, running a hand over his face. When Harmony nodded and left, Erik grabbed a hold of Charles' arm and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, father." Charles sighed, leaning into Erik for a moment, just letting his father hold him like a child.

()

Harmony left the next day and seemed to be able to patch things up with Gustav since the wedding was going on as planned. Charles had started school again and he and Evian had fallen back into their usual groove: Got to school, do work in their studio, go home, do work at home... It was an endless cycle.

Evian trailed behind Charles as they entered the house (something he usually did because he was sure that one of these days Charles was going to fall and break something), Charles lifting his bag over his head as he prepared to toss it into the living room. Erik, Harmony, and that red haired girl Charles had met before all sat in the sitting room. Erik looked very uncomfortable, glancing between his daughter and the red haired girl.

"Hey Harm, hello..." The red haired girl's name was escaping him.

"Adeline." She said, her voice cold and her face placid as she addressed him.

"Right." He murmured, wondering what he had done to offend her so. Then he saw Harmony roll her eyes behind her, and understood. Gustav must have told her about him.

"Off to do homework," Charles muttered, wishing to break free of the icy gaze Adeline held him in.

"Alright." Erik said, nodding.

"What was that about?" Evian asked once they were in Charles' room.

"That's Adeline, a friend of Gustav's." Charles said dryly.

"Oh." Evian murmured. "That makes sense then."

"Yeah." Charles rubbed his temples. "I can't wait for this wedding to be over. Then I won't have to see the De'Chagny family again willingly." He sighed.

"Well, your sister will be a De'Chagny." Evian pointed out as he upended his book bag over the carpet. Charles winced, but didn't say anything about the mess Evian was making.

"Don't be a smart ass. Of course I'll still see my sister. But she's a Destler at heart."

"Hey, if we were to ever get married, at least according to us, would we change our last names?"

"I dunno maybe." Charles smiled. "Would I become a Darl or would you become a Destler?"

"Mm..." He thought for a moment. "I'd want to be a Destler."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I mean, your family is more accommodating than mine." He shrugged. "And your father... Let's just say is rather be a Destler than a Darl." He smiled sheepishly.

"At least your initials will be the same." Charles laughed.

"Yeah." Evian rifled through his things, pawing at his papers like a dog.

"What are you doing?"

"Stalling." He murmured.

"Stalling?"

"Yeah. Stalling. I don't want to start my work just yet." He said.

"I see." Charles crossed his legs on top of his bed as he poked through the contents to his bag.


	31. Chapter 31

Charles watched his father over the edge of his book, watching as Erik paced around his office, obviously concerned about something. He set aside his reading and leaned in the doorway of Erik's office.

"Something wrong?" Charles asked. Erik jumped, looking over at him.

"No... It's just..." Erik sighed. "It's probably about time I told you." He said at last. He sat behind his desk and gestured for Charles to take the other chair.

"Told me about what?" Charles asked apprehensively as he sat down.

"About... Do you remember that girl Adeline who was here with Harmony?"

"Yeah."

"Her mother's name is Meg Giry, a woman I knew a very long time ago, before I ever met your mother and... Well, Adeline is my daughter."

Charles sat stunned for a few moments.

"What?" He was confused.

"She's two years older than Harmony. What happened between her mother and I was a short lived affair and... Well I didn't know about her until before you were born."

"Did mother know?" Charles asked, still in shock.

"There is no hiding anything from that woman." Erik said.

"That's true."

Erik sighed. "I don think Meg ever told her, but when I look at her I just feel so guilty. Adeline was nine when I found out about her, and... Well then your mother got pregnant. During that time, Alanna and I had other things to think about, and I never really got to mull over what I was going to do about her. Alanna and I talked about it, but I was afraid of making her feel insignificant, so I insisted it was best to leave Adeline alone." He ran a hand over his face. "See your mother was jealous of Meg."

"Because she had your child first?"

"Exactly. Then you were born and Adeline kind of just... She never was a source of problems again and I... I don't know. I was a lousy father to her, but I was trying to do the best I could for you and your sister. And your mother. Meg never asked for my help, she never blamed me for not knowing, but I can't help feeling bad for not being there."

Charles was silent for a time. "Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Probably not. She's gone her entire life without me, and she's an adult now, so..." He sighed again. "But now you know."

Charles rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you want me to do with this information?"

"Let's just say it's one more thing you know about my past now. I'm sorry I've been so closed off, but my life story isn't pretty." He tilted his head forward, looking Charles dead in the eyes. "Keep this to yourself for now though. I want to speak to Harmony alone and I want this to stay between you and I."

Charles nodded, "Okay," he said.

"And when I say between you and I, I don't mean between you, I, and Evian."

"Okay." Charles nodded again. Erik leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"And don't think that I regret raising the both of you," he added. "Because I don't. I wouldn't trade it for the world, but... I just wish I had made better choices in my youth."


	32. Chapter 32

Charles reached up, trying to reach a book on one of the higher shelves. He stood on tiptoe, nearly toppling as his cane left the ground. He was about to call out to Evian to help him when hands snaked themselves around his waist.

They didn't belong to Evian.

"Hey cutie."

Charles tried to pull away, but the boy standing behind him gripped his waist tighter.

"Why are you fighting? I thought you liked sluts."

"Evian!" Charles gasped, trying to squirm free.

The boy was jerked off him and Charles nearly toppled. Evian caught him, handing him his walking staff before addressing the boy.

"What the hell, Aaron?" Evian demanded.

"What? I just wanted to try him on for size. See what all the fuss was about." Aaron had black hair, thin shoulders, and was much taller than Charles. "See what kind of person can possibly take you."

"Shut up." Evian snapped.

"I wanted to see who was worth cheating on me for." Aaron said, his voice hard.

"We were over before we even began." Evian snarled. "It was just about the sex for you."

"And it wasn't for you?" Aaron retorted. "Because who crawled back to me, all frustrated because his new toy wasn't giving him what he wanted?" Aaron folded his arms.

"What?" Charles was still dazed by what he had just heard.

"Come on Charles," Evian muttered. "Don't listen to him."

"You... You cheated on him... With me? And then... You... You slept with him?" Charles pulled away from Evian.

"You're going to believe him?" Evian yelled, temper rising. "Don't you trust me at all?"

"I don't know why anyone bothers trusting you." Aaron muttered.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Evian roared. "I've had enough of you for a lifetime!"

Charles reached forward, trying to grab Evian's arm. Try to calm him down, get the truth out of him. Charles didn't want to believe that he had cheated him.

"Evian,"

Evian spun around, his fist flying. Charles felt the blow hit his face and his glasses went flying as he stumbled into the wall beside the nearest bookshelf. He hit the floor hard, rattling the bookshelf. He cowered, covering his head with his arms, trying to ward off any other blows. His body shook with sobs. He didn't know how long he sat there.

"Are you okay?"

Charles lowered his arms to see the face of a man. He had dark skin and messy Spanish hair. His green eyes were kind and tender. His face was slightly out of focus though, due to the fact that Charles had lost his glasses.

"These yours?" He held up the twisted frames that remained of his glasses.

"Yeah." Charles choked, taking the warped metal in his hands. The shattered remains of the lenses littered the floor.

"Here," the man helped Charles to his feet. "Are you going to be okay?"

Charles nodded numbly, looking around the book store, trying to see clearly. He stooped down and grabbed his staff, leaning on it heavily.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No."

Charles wanted to be alone.

()

Charles dug around his dresser drawers, trying desperately to locate a pair of spare glasses. He tried to choke down sobs as he pushed his way through the mounds of junk that had accumulated over the years. Finally he located his spare, shoving them on his face roughly. He leaned on the top of the dresser, his tears pooling on its surface.

"Charles," Erik stuck his head in the room. "Do you w- what happened?"

Charles couldn't face his father. Erik crossed the room quickly, taking Charles in his arms. Charles clutched his father desperately, sobbing into his chest.

"Charles," Erik said, putting a hand on the back of his head, holding him close. "What happened?" He put a hand under his chin, tilting his head up. "Oh my god." Erik breathed when he saw the black bruise that had formed over Charles' left eye. "D...Did Evian do that?"

Charles hid his battered face in his father's jacket, unable to stop the tears.


	33. Chapter 33

Charles hesitated before going into his studio. He had almost contemplated not coming to school today...but he had an assignment due, one he had been working on for weeks. And it was trapped in the studio he shared with Evian. He clung to some insane hope that Evian had skipped today. He pushed the door open and his heart stopped when he saw Evian.

"Charles," Evian stood. "Oh shit." Evian breathed, staring at his face. Charles had half a mind to walk out, but there were things that couldn't be left unsaid. Better he got it over with.

"Charles," he sunk back in his chair, face in his hands. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"Was.. Was what Aaron said true?" Charles' voice was hoarse, scratchy and rough. "Did you cheat on me?" He had to know.

It took Evian a long time to answer. "I... I did. But not in the way you think."

Charles' lip lifted in a snarl. "God, I was so stupid. I should have known. I came here, hoping and praying that he was lying and you-"

"Just hear me out!" Evian yelled, slamming his fists on the desk, standing. "I was frustrated! I went to Aaron! But I didn't go through with it! It never happened."

Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You said you would wait until I was ready. You said it was alright, that you wanted me to be comfortable."

"I didn't go through with it!" Evian repeated. He hung his head, leaving on arm braced on the desk while he raised one to cover his eyes. "I should never have gone to him. I shouldn't have hit you." Tears dripped from between his fingers. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough." Charles said. He snatched a folder from his desk. "We're done, Evian. This is over."

Evian's head shot up. "Charles no, please!" Tears streamed from his dark eyes, nearly causing Charles to break. But he held his ground. He wouldn't cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll prove to you everyday how sorry I am! I love you!" His words came out in bursts between sobs. "Please," his words wavered. "I love you." Charles clutched the folder to his chest, leaving the studio and closing the door on his former lover.

()

Charles laid on his bed, the occasional tear falling down his cheek and hitting his pillow pitifully. He didn't have the strength to cry anymore. He didn't want to hurt the way he did now. He wanted Evian back. He clutched a shirt that had been Evian's to his chest. It smelled like him.

"Charles?" Erik sat on the bed beside Charles, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Son?"

"I know I shouldn't want him back." Charles croaked. "But I do. I wished I hated him. But I still love him."

"I know," Erik stroked his hair with a hand. "I know, son."

Charles curled into a tighter ball. "It hurts more because I still love him. I wish he hadn't done those things. I wish he was back here with me."

"Do you plan on forgiving him?" Erik asked softly.

Charles was quiet for a time. Finally, he said, "How can I? After what he did..."

Erik continued stroking his hair. "Good. He would only hurt you again."

"I know." Charles felt so empty inside.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this." Erik murmured. "The pain will ease with time."

"Will it?" He asked weakly. He touched the bruise on his eye gently, feeling the puffy, tender skin.

"It will, trust me. There will be days where you have to learn how to live with the pain, but in time it will go away."

Erik sat him up on the bed, holding on to his shoulders as his blue eyes pierced Charles'

"I have to tell you something though."

"What's that?" Charles muttered, leaning against the headboard as he watched his father.

Erik took a breath. "When people are scared they do horrendous things. They do things they know they shouldn't have and... They live to regret years later."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I met your mother, I was a broken man. But she... She fixed me somehow. But I was still scared. Then about seven months into our relationship... She got sick. Then she came to me and told me that she was pregnant. You don't know the fear I felt in that moment. I was terrified. So I lashed out, trying to push her away and blame her and... I did and said somethings I'm not proud of. I... I hit your mother."

"What?" Charles asked, astonished.

"It was an accident, but I did." He hung his head in shame. "It something that still haunts me. But... She forgave me."

"Are you saying that I should... Forgive him?" Charles asked.

"No! Not at all. I'm just trying to help you understand. What I did was out of fear and anger."

"And he did it out of cowardice." Charles grumbled, pulling his knees to his chest. "He was backed into a corner and that was his escape."

"Exactly." Erik said.

"And he wasn't afraid of our relationship, he was just..." Charles grit his teeth angrily. "He was just sexually frustrated with me. Because I kept telling him no."

"I'm sorry son." Erik murmured. "I'm sorry this had to happen. But the reason I'm telling you this is so that you know I come from a place of experience. I don't want you to think I never liked him or I didn't approve of your relationship."

"I know." Charles murmured, wiping tears from his eyes.

"He should have never laid a hand on you." Erik put a hand on his face, his rough hands comforting Charles.


	34. Chapter 34

Charles could only smile blandly at his sister as she twirled in her white gown in front of the full length mirror. He knew he should be happy for her, but it was hard with that gaping hole in his chest that ate away at his heart. She looked beautiful, and she was absolutely glowing. He wanted desperately to talk to his sister about Evian, but he did not want to put a damper on the mood. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, a white rose pinned to his lapel, his glasses shined, his hair neatly combed, but it still stuck up at the back like it always did.

Harmony turned and smiled at him, grinning broadly.

"You look beautiful," Charles muttered, handing her the bouquet of flowers he had been holding for her.

_"Thanks," _She accepted the flowers as Erik walked in, dressed as Charles was, but with a white mask over the deformities of his face. "I don't want to scare the wedding guests," Erik had muttered when Charles had asked about the mask earlier. Harmony hugged Erik, and Erik wiped his eyes over her shoulder.

"This is it, you are finally getting married," He muttered, and she nodded. He kissed her cheek. "If only your mother were here." He murmured. Harmony sighed deeply, nodding in agreement, but her joyful look returned after a moment, and she placed her veil over her face.

"Alright Charles, let's go out there, the ceremony will begin in a few minutes." Erik muttered, putting a hand on Charles' shoulder and leading him from the dressing room.

Once out of the room, Erik kneeled in front of Charles. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," Charles said, attempting a grin. Erik saw through his lie however.

"Don't worry about Evian, he isn't worth all the heartache."

Charles only nodded, feeling as though a lump was forming in his throat. He had hoped his father would not mention Evian. His heart throbbed.

"Come on," Erik murmured, standing. Charles grabbed the cane from behind a potted plant and he laid it across his lap. He had done this for his sister's wedding after all.

_And Evian. _Said a small voice that Evian shoved down angrily. He continued behind his father. Erik stood at the head of the aisle, to walk Harmony down, and Charles moved around the pews that were filled with guests to where Gustav and Adeline were standing. Adeline was wearing a pale blue gown with a big white ribbon tied around her waist. Gustav was dressed similarly to Charles and Erik, a black suit and a white rose. They both regarded him as he moved up beside them. He wished they would not stare at him like that.

"So you still came?" Gustav asked.

"Harmony is my sister, you are not the only person important to her," Charles snapped.

"Well," Adeline hissed, "you may ruin her reputation with Gustav's family if anyone knew, knew what you are."

Anger flared in Charles. "Well I would be worried if I were you if you're worried about reputation, since you're stuck with me in the family too." He clapped a hand to his mouth. He had not meant to say that, it had just slipped out.

"What?" Adeline muttered, but music had begun to play and Harmony stood at the head of the aisle and everyone in the room stood, including Charles. Erik grabbed Harmony's arm and led her down the aisle, and they both stared wide eyed at Charles when they realized he was standing. Gustav seemed a little ruffled that his bride's eyes were not on him.

The ceremony dragged on, the exchanging of rings, the tense moment during 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' the 'I do's' but Charles wasn't really paying attention. Gustav and Harmony kissed, and everyone clapped, and the reception began, and that was Charles' moment to escape. He dragged himself out of the church, a glass full of wine in one hand. He leaned against the railing that ran up the side of the steps leading into the church, drinking deeply from his wine. He felt slightly light headed. Alcohol and Charles did not get along well, but he felt like he would need it tonight.

"What was that you said, in there, before the ceremony?" Said a voice behind him, and he saw Adeline standing there on the stairs, the night air whipping her gown.

"Nothing," Charles muttered, his tongue slurred slightly.

"No, it wasn't nothing," She insisted, coming up beside him.

"Yes it was especially if you hate people like me, which would be a pity, considering…" How much wine had he had?

"Considering what?" Adeline pressed.

"You're my sister," He muttered, still not looking at her.

"_What?_"

"Yup, your mum, my father, yup," He nodded blearily. "Ask her for yourself if you don't believe me." He shrugged indifferently. It did not matter to him if she cared or not, believed him or not. She stood, struck dumb.

"Well," he said, moving past her, "I am going to have more of this wine." He moved past her, leaning on his staff.

_No Charles, no more! _Said the little part of his brain that wasn't consumed by the alcohol, but he shoved it down. His sister was married, Evian had left him, everyone hated him, he really needed it. But after 2 glasses he would most likely be drunk. He began to think perhaps that had not been wine, but something stronger such as brandy, and he had not been paying attention when he had grabbed the glass. Charles found he did not care.

He stood at the back of the wedding reception, another glass of whatever in his hand, watching Gustav waltz Harmony over the floor. One of Gustav's relatives, his cousin Charles thought, Gustav had 3 aunts and 7 cousins… He remembered meeting them all a couple weeks back. It took a moment for him to puzzle that information out in his head.

"What are you doing back here all by yourself?" The cousin asked, she was around Charles' age, with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She was pretty, he thought… He wasn't sure.

"You know, mourning the loss of my sister," he muttered, taking a drink from his glass.

"Want to dance?" She asked.

"No, I don't hook up at weddings, bad luck."

She laughed, moving beside him. "You're funny."

"Yeah, I'm hilarious," he muttered sarcastically.

"I'm Haile, who are you? I think we met, but we weren't properly introduced."

"Charles," He muttered.

"Well nice to meet you Charles."

"Delighted…" Couldn't she tell he wasn't interested? He took another long drink and the room began to go fuzzy. He touched his face to make sure his glasses were still on.

"Well if you don't want to dance, what _do _you want to do?"

"Wallow in self-pity."

She wandered away after that, and Charles found himself staring at Gustav's male cousins, there were two, one was 15 the other 17, who were much nicer to look at that Haile.

Two glasses became three, three became four, and everything just went downhill from there.


	35. Chapter 35

Charles groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Erik sitting over him, a stern expression set on his face. His head was killing him, and he threw an arm over his eyes to block out the light that just made his head pound harder.

"What year is it?" he asked. Charles heard Erik sigh heavily.

"What do you remember from the wedding?"

"Uh, the ceremony, and it gets fuzzy from there." Charles muttered. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"I don't think so…" Erik muttered, and held out a bucket as Charles began to heave, his stomach churning.

"I feel awful." He muttered, still keeping his eyes shut.

"Honestly Charles, of all times to do something stupid, did you really have to get drunk at your sister's wedding?"

"Best time if you ask me." Charles muttered thickly.

"I'm serious Charles."

"I'm sorry," He muttered.

"Well don't tell me that, tell that to Harmony."

"She probably hates me."

"Yeah, just a little."

"What did I do?"

"You just stumbled around for a bit, chasing Gustav's cousins."

"Please tell me they were male."

"Yes." Erik replied curtly.

"Good, I could never live it down if I did something with like Haile or something."

"I haven't even gotten to the bad part."

Charles groaned.

"Haile you said? Well she came and brought you away, and after that you both disappeared, and finally Harm and I came looking for you both, we found you in a closet and-"

"Enough! I have heard enough!"

"No, it is not what you think, you were sobbing all over her, blabbering about Evian, and she was looking at us helplessly, apparently she had wanted to take advantage of you in your drunken state, but that didn't work."

"Good." Charles muttered.

"Then this is when you go back to chasing Gustav's other cousins, and I think you tried to make out with one."

Charles groaned loudly.

"And I don't know how you managed to stay standing," Erik muttered. "Well you stumbled out around midnight, and I came back and found you passed out on the bed."

Charles threw a pillow over his face, his cheeks turning red with humiliation.

"Charles, you know how you and alcohol fair, I expect more from you!"

"I'm sorry!" Charles yelled into the pillow so his father would hear him. Charles could hear the disappointment.

He sighed. "Well get better, then I will punish you."

"Seems fair." Charles murmured.

()

Charles tried to move around that day while his father went to work, but the slightest movements made his head spin and make him want to vomit again. A headache had also settled in, which made everything ten times worse. He was glad it was a school holiday, otherwise Erik would probably make him go to school tomorrow as part of his punishment.

Someone pounded on the front door, or at least to Charles it sounded like they pounded. His head swam as he opened the door, but everything dropped away as he saw Evian standing there.

"Charles please I need you to listen to me," he said quickly. "You're right, I'm a coward, I run when things get rough, but I can't run, I can't run away from this, my heart won't let me. I love you Charles, and I don't want anything to get in the way of that. My past is shabby yes, I have made mistakes, bad judgment calls. And I want to tell you how sorry I am, but I love you and I can't live without you. You are the half that makes me whole, the rhythm to my melody, the heart beating in my chest. I am begging you, please, I am so sorry, and I will do anything to make it up to you, just please let me have another chance."

Charles stared into Evian's hopeful face, and slammed the door in his face.


	36. Chapter 36

"Charles!" Evian yelled, pounding on the door. "Charles please!"

Charles slumped against the door, tears sliding down his face, listening to Evian shout. He covered his face with his hands, sobbing.

"Please listen to me Charles," Evian sounded close to tears, but Charles kept the door shut. "Charles!"

Charles dragged himself away from the door, after firmly locking it, feeling that all of his strength was draining with his tears.

He lay on his bed, curling into a ball under his blankets, pressing his hands to his ears, but he could still hear Evian's desperate pleadings and poundings. Charles sobbed harder, clenching his eyes shut, trying to block out everything.

Soon silence filled the home, and Charles felt weary, his headache coming back, the leftovers of his hangover, and he managed to slip into a light sleep.

Charles knew that he was dreaming, but he did not recognize the place he was in, the features of the room seemed almost fuzzy, and he blinked, and he realized he was in a church, but it was not like the church Harmony had got married in, but this one was smaller, garbed in black instead of white, and the heavy weight of death draped the room. A casket stood on the raised dais, and he studied it, hesitant to go nearer.

"Charles," said a voice behind him, and he spun. A woman stood in the middle of the rows of pews, golden blonde hair falling down her back, grey eyes twinkling in the light that flooded in from the windows.

"Mother!" Charles cried, running to her and wrapping his arms around her. He was not much taller than she was, but he supposed he had gotten his height from her. He clutched her, tears pouring down his face, over joyed that he could touch her, could let her hold him.

"You look so handsome," she murmured, holding his face in her hands.

"Is this real, or just a dream?" He murmured. She shrugged.

"You tell me,"

Charles was confused. He decided not to question his mother being here.

"Dreams often hold great importance." She continued. "Take a walk with me."

Charles then realized he was walking unaided, but then, he supposed, it was a dream after all.

The walked from the church and into the yard in front. Charles felt he should be able to recognize this place, but he couldn't put his finger on it…

"I am sorry about Evian," his mother muttered after a few moments.

"You know about all that?" Charles asked awkwardly.

"I've always known, you _are_ my son," She responded with a smile.

"It doesn't disappoint you? How I turned out?"

"No, of course not. I learned to accept your father for who he was, and I can accept my son."

"Father?"

"He hasn't told you? About the Opera Ghost?"

"No," Charles muttered.

"I suppose I will let him tell you, it is his story to share."

"Does it have to do with the scars, the scars on his back?"

"It has everything to do with the scars," She muttered. She laughed softly. "Your father was so worried when he found out I was dying that he would not be able to take care you and Harmony, but I am proud of him and how he has handled everything, I am proud."

"Erik is, he is just," Charles muttered, "he seems so stressed lately…"

"I know. It will pass, Erik always takes everything a little too hard, something I was unable to train out of him, he is stressed easily,"

They walked in silence for a time. Finally his mother asked, "What's on your mind?"

"It's Evian," and he jumped into the story, not bothering to feel self-conscious or embarrassed about what he was telling his mother.

She considered him after he had finished, and she shook her head. "I would expect better from Alice and Rufus…" she muttered under her breath. "Well," she said in a louder tone. "Erik hit me once."

"What?" Charles asked incredulously.

She nodded, "After I told him I was pregnant with your sister. We were not married at the time, but we had been engaged a few months previous. We got into an argument, and it just happened."

"What did you do?"

She shrugged, "I forgave him."

"Seriously?"

"After he hit me, I saw the anger in his eyes, but it quickly faded to regret, but I was scared, hurt, and I still ran from him. It never happened again, we have fought more than once, but never again did he lay a hand on me, and I knew he wouldn't, because I am sure he still feels guilty about it." She took a breath and continued. "After Evian hit you, what did you see in his face?"

Charles hesitated. "Anger, pain, frustration."

"Never a moment or a flash of regret, guilt?"

"No. He turned around and stalked away, never looked back." Charles sniffed and turned his face away from his mother.

"That right there," she murmured, "is all the answer you need."

"The answer for what?"

"You know the question, it's the one you have been asking yourself over and over again since Evian showed up, begging forgiveness."

Charles stared at his mother as tears slipped down his face.

"What are you saying?"

"What is your heart saying?" She retorted, "It is not up to me,"

Charles folded his arms and scuffed the ground with a foot. He realized then that they were back in the church. He glanced over at the casket again. It struck him where he was.

"This is the church where we buried you," he muttered.

His mother nodded.

"Is that you, in the casket?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He inched closer to it, and peered into the depths of the casket and gasped in horror.

Charles sat up in his bed, clutching his blankets to his chest. Who had been in the casket? He couldn't remember.

He pressed his hands to his face, which was covered in sweat. Erik opened the door, sticking his head in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Charles jumped.

"Fine," he muttered. His father was about to back out when Charles asked, "Who's the Opera Ghost?" Erik stopped and he stared at Charles.

"Where did you hear that name?" he hissed. Charles just stared intently at his father.

"That is a closed chapter of my life." Erik muttered, "One I don't want to discuss." And he left.

()

Charles avoided Evian's eyes as he walking into the class room, picking up a book and covering his face. Evian opened his mouth to say something but the bell had rung, and he hurried to his seat.

Charles avoided him for the rest of the day as Evian tried to corner Charles at lunch, in the halls, but Charles always found some way to slip away. His heart pounded whenever he saw Evian approaching him, and he normally took off in the other direction, walking at top speed. Charles finally took refuge in his study during free period. He laid his head down on his desk, after pounding his head repeatedly.

It continued on like this for a few weeks before Evian finally decided it was best for him to leave Charles alone.


	37. Chapter 37

Charles remained behind as the class filed from the room, chatting pleasantly and laughing. He took longer than necessary to gather his things together before he shoved his books into the bag he now carried, and stood. Using the bag left his hands free to use his walking cane. As much as he did not want to walk, simply because Evian had helped him learn it, he did not miss the wheel chair, and he liked being at least somewhat normal, in a sense. He glanced around as he made his way out of the class room. He did that as a habit now, to see if Evian was waiting to ambush him, but there was no need, Evian had not shown up today, but Charles supposed he did it out of habit.

Charles wanted to move on, but it was hard, 8 months they had been together. They had been friends for years before that. That amount of time was difficult to get over in the space of a few weeks. He had never had his heart broken before, and he didn't know how much it hurt. Harmony still wasn't speaking to him, and Gustav wouldn't even let him try, so he really did not have anyone to go to. Except Erik, but Charles felt awkward telling his father about this kind of thing.

Charles walked desolately down the path that led him home, but he decided he did not want to go home just yet, and he wandered into town, not really paying attention to where he was going. A crowd had formed in the middle of the street, and they were yelling something. Charles was about to move away from the crowd when he noticed someone in the midst of them, huddled on the ground, bruised and bleeding. Furious Charles stormed up to the crowd, wondering who the person was and why they were treating them like that.

"Have you people no shame?" He roared, "What has this man done to you!"

"He is a demon that is what he is," a man spat at Charles. The person lifted their head, and Charles received a jolt when he realized it was Evian, his face bleeding and bruised. The people were on Evian again, striking him with fists, stones, cudgels. Charles tried to push the people away, but they were relentless. Finally they left Evian in the street, left him to die. Charles collapsed, trying to find some form of life in Evian, tears rolling down his face. He had not wanted this to happen! How could they be so cruel? But this was how people like Charles and Evian were treated when they were found out.

"Charles…" He said, opening swollen eyes. His handsome face was beyond recognition.

"Evian!" Charles exclaimed, pulling Evian's face to his chest. But that was the last thing Evian said. His body was cold as his soul left it. One last breath left his chest, a death rattle sounding in his throat. Then he was still.

"Please don't leave me Evian!" Charles sobbed, clutching his body, "I forgive you! Just please don't leave me!"

He had not cried so hard since his mother died. He didn't care if people knew about him, he wanted to crowd to come back and do the same thing, so that Charles could suffer as Evian did, to die and just forget everything. Nothing mattered as Charles cradled the body of his lost lover.

Evian's body had been the one in the casket. 


	38. Chapter 38

"Evian,"

Evian turned and saw a short woman standing there, white feathered wings sprouting from her back, standing among the vast whiteness that surrounded them. She was beautiful, golden waves of hair falling down her back, her grey eyes storm clouds. Evian blinked at her.

"I feel like I should know you..." he murmured, taking a step toward her. What he was stepping on he didn't know.

"I'm Alanna," she said simply, and Evian stopped moving, swallowing hard.

"Charles' mother," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," she said dryly, her grey eyes glinting dangerously. "And you are dead."

"I've been dying every day since Charles slammed that door, only now it's official." Evian growled.

"If you had answered anything less, I would have left you here to find your own way," Alanna said.

"My own way where?"

"On," She answered simply.

"I'm so sorry, about what happened between Charles and I, I never meant for it to happen." Evian said quickly.

"I know." Alanna murmured. "I already know. Charles knew that too. So why couldn't he forgive you?"

Evian ground his teeth, but he knew getting angry with her wouldn't help.

"Why couldn't he?" she repeated.

"Because," he licked his lips. "Why does this matter?" he muttered.

"Because you need to figure it out." She said quietly, not looking at him.

"I screwed up, and he couldn't forgive me, what more is there to it?" Evian snapped. "Why are you here?"

"To give you a second chance." She sighed. "Look at yourself."

Evian finally looked down at his body. Unlike Alanna he was garbed all in black, and he had his own wings, but they were blackened and almost sickly.

"What the-" he murmured, thinking that cursing would not do him much good.

"Evian, you told that crowd what you were, knowing how they would react. You chose to die."

"I didn't-" Evian stopped. "I didn't want to die," he said cautiously, "I just wanted punishment for what I had done to Charles."

"You knew that once a mob had formed, they wouldn't have spared you," Alanna said pointedly. "You wanted his attention, which is what you got. And once again you tore him apart." Her voice wasn't accusing or angry, but cold. He wished she would scream at him, rage and yell, this stony disappointment was too much from Charles' mother. Evian stared into those grey eyes, seeing a love only a mother could have for her child. Evian sunk to his knees, tears streaming.

"I did. I just wanted him to know-" he took a shaky breath, gasping and trying to breath regularly, although he probably didn't need to breath- he was dead after all. "Charles was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I didn't want to let that all go,"

The love in her eyes for Charles stung him deep. Why didn't his own mother look at him like that? Alanna obviously accepted Charles, so why couldn't his own mother?

"No one loved me, no one cared,"

"That is foolish, what about Alice and Ru-" she stopped speaking once she saw the truth in his face.

"It was better that I went standing up for what I am than living a lie." Evian spat, looking down.

"No." Alanna said. "You died a coward."

()

"Charles," Erik pounded on the door of Charles' room. Charles sat on his bed, holding a pillow to his chest and resting his head on it. He felt numb, and certainly didn't have enough energy to answer his father. "Charles it's been a week, you have to come out of there sometime."

Charles continued to ignore Erik. He didn't want to talk to him. He didn't want Erik to tell him that he understood, that he was once in Charles' place and Charles would move on from this. A hole had been hollowed in his chest after Evian's death, and he just felt so empty. He also felt guilty. If he had forgiven Evian none of this would have happened. It was all Charles fault.

"Charles!" Erik snapped. Charles had locked the door, but he doubted, giving his father the time, that it would keep Erik out. He heard his father walk away from the door and for a moment he thought that he would finally be left alone. There was a knock on the door, but it was lighter, and it was the only noise from the hall.

Charles stood and leaned on the edge of the bed and twisted the lock. Harmony stepped into the room, and overwhelmed, Charles threw his arms around her, and she embraced him back.

"I'm so sorry for what happened at the wedding," Charles murmured, clinging to his sister. "I just wish I could take it all back." He had been afraid that his sister would never speak to him again. He missed talking to his sister, and she was the one he had wanted to talk to since his break up with Evian. Over four months without speaking with her had just been unbearable. She ran a hand over his back, to let him know she forgave him. He held her tighter, and somehow she felt different.

_"I heard about Evian,"_ Harmony signed once he had released her and they sat on his bed. She looked different too, he just couldn't put his finger on it. _"I wish I would have known... Father only just told me. He thought I might be able to talk to you." _

"It's still no excuse for how I acted at the wedding," Charles downcast his eyes from his sister's.

"_It's alright,"_ She signed. He wrapped his arms around her again.

"I just miss him so much," Charles murmured, feeling the tears in his eyes again. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about Harmony.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Harmony said with her fingers.

"I feel so selfish just sitting here feeling like crap," Charles murmured, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. Harmony handed him a handkerchief. "But I just can't help it. It's mother all over again." He shook his head. "I know that mother or Evian wouldn't want me to be like this, I know that, but..." He sniffed. Harmony looked at him sympathetically, running a hand over his shoulder.

"I mean, how would you feel if Gustav died, you know? I loved Evian, and if it wasn't for that fight... I don't know. We wouldn't have been able to actually get married, but we could have..." He cut off, unable to continue. "This is so weird," he muttered, and actually he began to laugh. "We are two guys, I mean a man and a woman, that is how it's supposed to go." He had tears in his eyes and he was half laughing half crying. "Why did I have to be do different?" laughter died to sobs. "Why did I have to be like this?" he was now gasping in between hysterical sobs. "He was s-supposed to be there for me, t-to h-h-help me through it, t-to g-guide me," he buried his face in his hands. Harmony wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I-I feel like s-such an idiot," he wailed. "I j-just want him back."

Harmony waited patiently for his cries to subside, and slowly Charles calmed, still sniffling slightly.

"I'm sorry," Charles repeated. "I'm being r-ridiculous."

Harmony shook her head, her sympathetic expression remaining in place. She straightened and Charles realized what was off about her.

"Oh my g-gosh," Charles hiccupped, staring at her. "You're pregnant."

She hesitated before she nodded.

"Harmony, why didn't you t-tell me?" Charles muttered.

_"It seemed a little insensitive,"_

"Does Erik know?"

She shook her head.

"Oh Harmony," Charles muttered, wrapping his arms around her. His sister was having a baby. He just couldn't believe it. And also what he couldn't believe is that life was still moving on. Life was moving but he wasn't. Harmony had to be several months pregnant, and he was only finding out now.

"I'm happy for you and Gustav, I really am," Charles forced a weak smile to his lips. Harmony sighed and wrung her hands.

_"I wish mother were here." _

"Me too." Charles murmured.


	39. Chapter 39

Charles didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. It had taken a few days to find Rufus and Alice once he had gotten to Paris. His knees wobbled slightly as he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. Red haired Alice opened the door, and Charles knew that it was his mother's friendship with her is what kept the door open.

"Charles," she muttered, her cheeks burning red.

"Hello Madam Darl," Charles murmured, forcing himself to continue looking her straight in the eye. "Something happened to Evian and I thought it was only right that you and Rufus know."

"What happened?" Alice murmured.

"Evian is dead." A lump formed in Charles throat and he willed himself not to cry. "He was killed in a mob,"

Alice pressed a hand to her mouth. Charles could tell that she still cared about her son. "The funeral will be in a few days. Back in Italy."

()

Charles clung to his sister as Evian's body was revealed one last time in the casket. He didn't want to look upon the face of his dead lover, but he did so reluctantly. Evian's face was white and pale, his beautiful face marred with bruises and cuts. Charles brushed a wavy lock out of Evian's face, and his momentary connection with his cheek revealed it to be cold. He looked dead. He didn't look as though he were sleeping, he simply looked like an empty shell. Charles stumbled back from the coffin and Harmony caught him, and once again he sobbed into her. The rest of the funeral passed uneventfully, the priest saying words that brought no comfort, and his body was lowered into the ground. As Charles moved from the spot where he seemed to be cemented to beside the newly turned earth with difficulty, something hard hit him across the face and he stumbled back, hitting the top of the grave and covering his black suit in dirt.

"Hey!" Erik yelled, and Charles saw from where he lay on the ground Erik punching Rufus Darl across the face. As Rufus stumbled back Erik shook out his hand, cursing under his breath. Charles' cheek stung from where Rufus had hit him. As Rufus regained his footing, he attempted to swing a blow at Erik, but his wife held him back by grabbing his arm.

"Rufus!" she cried out in indignation.

"It's all your fault!" Rufus screamed, rounding on Charles and attempting to pull away from Alice. "It's your fault that he was like that! The reason he was killed! You poisoned him! You murdered my only son!" Rufus was yelling hysterically.

"Rufus," Alice repeated, and he fell into his wife, sobbing. Charles felt winded, and the tears in his eyes were not from Rufus' punch. Erik reached out to Charles and helped him up with a bruised hand. Charles turned his head and saw that Harmony was attempting to break away from Gustav to get at Rufus, but Gustav held her arms, so all she could do was kick out violently and send silent curses his way.

"Are you alright?" Erik muttered.

"Ya, thanks. Sorry about your hand though." Charles murmured, scratching the back of his head. He had to keep a hand on his father's arm to keep from toppling over since his cane had disappeared in the fray.

"It's fine," Erik muttered. "No one touches my son and gets away with it."

"Harmony!" Charles yelled and his sister stopped and went limp in Gustav's arms. Her temper was dangerous. She had been the most level headed person before her pregnancy. She still glared at Rufus as she went to Charles' side and put a hand on his shoulder. Rufus broke away from Alice and rammed his shoulder into Charles' chest, and Charles fell again, Harmony also sent to the ground, and Charles pinned down but Rufus's heavy weight. Gustav let out a shout and helped pries Rufus off Charles and Harmony. Rufus seemed to be trying to injure Charles as much as possible before he was torn off. Charles gasped for air as Erik and Gustav pulled Evian's hysterical father off, pain flashing through his chest and legs.

"Are you alright?" Gustav said quickly, rushing to Harmony's aid and ignoring Charles. Harmony nodded and shook herself off as she stood. Charles also watched his sister apprehensively for any sign that she had been hurt. Gustav glared at Charles as though Charles had been able to predict when Rufus was going to attack. Charles was pretty sure that he had some bruising on his face, chest, and legs, but nothing compared the bruise on his heart.

Erik wrestled Rufus to the ground, showing a surprising show of strength.

"You keep your hands off my children!" Erik snarled. "And to think you were my best man..."

Alice seemed confused on what she should be doing to help the situation, and she stood in her black dress, simply looking hesitant. Charles leaned on his sister as he stood, much to Gustav's discomfort.

_"Are you hurt?"_ She signed, ignoring her husband.

"Dandy," Charles muttered darkly. The priest had gone for the police during the rough and men in blue uniforms arrived and took Rufus from Erik. After Rufus was thrown into one of the wagons, they grabbed Erik too.

"What the hell?" Erik exclaimed.

"You'll need to come down too," The officer explained.

"Bloody brilliant," Erik muttered.

Charles covered his face with his hands, causing him to loose balance and fall to his knees but he didn't care. Oh what a disaster. And it was all his fault. He only hoped that Erik and Harmony would be okay.

It was all his fault. Rufus was right.

It was his fault Evian was dead.


	40. Chapter 40

Erik rubbed his wrists and he walked in the front door of his home, muttering something to himself under his breath. The house was dark, and Erik tried to be silent as he moved out of the entry hall and into the sitting room. A lamp was burning on one of the tables and illuminated Charles, who was slumped over in an arm chair, fast asleep. Erik ran a hand over his face, reaching over and extinguishing the lamp. Poor kid. At 17 he should be finding a woman- man. Erik amended, finding someone at least, to settle down with and finding a profession. And yet he had experienced a life time's worth of pain and suffering in the space of a few short years. Erik had not wanted this for his children, he wanted their lives to be easy, easier than he had had to deal with that is. He didn't want all this heartbreak and secrecy.

He lifted Charles into his arms like he did when he had fallen asleep listening to Erik read to him as a boy. He carried him to his room and laid him down in his bed. As he pulled the coverlet over his body, Erik hoped that he was alright. Who did Rufus think he was, tackling Charles like that? There wasn't anything Charles could have done to stop Evian from dying. Erik hadn't really expected Charles to forgive Evian, but he had still liked Evian as a match for his son until their big fight. Of course Erik had been on Charles' side because he was his father, but he had understood Evian's part in the breakup, having been in that exact position with Alanna. Erik also hopped that Harmony was fine as well, since she had taken some of the blow of Rufus's second hit. He still couldn't believe she was pregnant. His little girl, now having little ones of her own. Had the whole world gone insane? Yes. Yes it had.

As Erik stepped back into the sitting room, he turned his head toward the entry hall. He remembered the last time he had waked through that door in the middle of the night after being released by the police. That was the night before Harmony was born, when Erik had returned home to find Alanna in labor. He looked to the sofa that had sat where it always had against one wall. The sofa where he had comforted a scared Alanna after a nightmare, held her when they discussed names for their son. Everything reminded him of Alanna. He knew how Charles was feeling, and he knew how he would feel over the years. The pain would ever truly heal, it would only become scabbed, ready to be torn open at any moment. One could only keep the hurt and the lonely at bay for so long.

()

Charles woke up, surprised to be in his own bed and he supposed Erik must have come home last night. He ran his hands through his hair and lingered in bed for a few moments longer. He supposed he would go visit Harmony and hope that Gustav wasn't home. He would probably like Charles less now. But Harmony wouldn't abandon him just because her husband didn't like him. He hoped.

Charles limped into the family room and saw a note on the center table.

_Charles, _it read_, got home last night, gone to the theater to finish some paperwork. Don't worry about anything that happened yesterday. Evian's death wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known. Nothing you could have done to stop it. So please don't blame yourself._

_Erik_


	41. Chapter 41

Charles scrutinized his reflection as he fixed his bow tie, adjusting his lapels, and ran his hands over the silky material of the jacket of his tuxedo. The full length mirror stood against one starched wall in the dressing room, a small crack in one corner of the round frame. Charles began fiddling with his bow again when the door opened behind him. He saw Evian in the reflection of the mirror, dressed in his own tuxedo, the front unbuttoned haphazardly, hands shoved in his pockets. His wavy hair was combed behind his ears, and a small smile was hitched onto his handsome face, his brown eyes glittering.

"Evian," Charles said indignantly, turning to face him. He pulled at the front of Evian's tuxedo and buttoned it, fixing Evian's tie. "We aren't supposed to see each other until the ceremony,"

"I knew that if I didn't drag you out of here, you'd never come out." Evian said, his grin broadening. "You look handsome by the way,"

"No I don't," Charles muttered angrily, turning back to the mirror, "My bow is crooked, my lapel's bent, there's a crease in my trousers, and one of my buttons are loose."

"You'll always look handsome to me, love," Evian said, wrapping his arms around Charles' torso, resting his head on his shoulder. Charles scoffed and toyed with his lapels.

"You're the only one who cares about that, no one else will notice,"

"I just want everything to be perfect,"

"You are perfect," Evian nuzzled Charles' neck with his nose. Charles glanced down at the glittering gold ring on his left hand, and he sighed.

"I just wish this was a real wedding," Charles said, turning back to Evian and tugging on his lapels.

"Me too," Evian admitted. "Maybe one day," And stooping down, Evian kissed Charles softly. Charles wrapped his arms around Evian's neck and pressed his lips against his fiancé's. Charles could feel Evian smile through the kiss as Evian placed his hands on Charles' head.

"Uh, boys." Evian pulled away from Charles and looked toward the door as someone entered the dressing room. Charles fixed his glasses on his face nervously when he saw it was Erik who stood in the door frame, arms folded, an eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Hi," Charles said, scratching his head as his face turned the color of his hair, heat rising quickly in his cheeks. Erik shook his head and sighed.

"Save it for the ceremony, alright?" Erik said.

"Yes sir," Evian said, holding back laughter. Erik shook his head again, and Charles was sure his father would never be used to seeing them together.

"Ten minutes," He said, turning away and closing the door. He stuck his head back him as he scrutinized Evian. "Do I need to physically remove you from the room?"

"No sir, Charles was just going to help me straighten up."

Erik gave them a stern look before finally departing. Evian scooped Charles back up into a kiss the moment Erik was gone.

"So much for straightening up," Charles said, pulling away for a moment so he could speak.

"We still have nine minutes," Evian said, playing with Charles' glasses.

"We have our whole lives to be together, we can stand a few minutes," Charles laughed, fixing his glasses back on his nose after taking them from Evian.

"Yeah, but we have to keep this a secret, aside from Erik, Harmony, and my parents really, no one can know about us, you know, it's unnatural, inhuman, demonic or whatever, so I want to be with you when I can." And after pecking Charles briefly on the lips he continued, "I enjoy these quiet moments, just you and I."

Evian laughed softly and rested his forehead against Charles'.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too,"

()

"Evian!"

Charles bolted upright as he felt tears stream down his face, Evian's face faded as the dream began to slip away like water in his fingers. His heart thudded in his chest, making him wish now more than ever that it would burst. He didn't want to hurt anymore, he didn't want to feel, to love anyone but Evian.

The door to his room opened and Charles saw his father enter the room, his figure silhouetted by the light streaming in from the hall. Erik closed the door slightly and Charles could see his father better as his eyes adjusted and he slammed his glasses on his nose.

"Charles, what's wrong? I heard yelling," Erik sat on the bed, placing a hand on Charles' shoulder. Charles stared at his father through the darkness for a moment.

"Was it Evian?" Erik asked quietly.

Charles flung his arms around his father's shoulders and buried his face into Erik's chest, knocking his glasses askew.

"Why do I have to be the one that's so different?" Charles wailed, his cries softened by his father's shirt.

"I know, Charles, I know," Erik murmured, sighing, and wrapping his arms around his son.

"I thought I'd moved on, but then he had to die, and I-"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to him, Charles,"

"It is my fault, if I had forgiven him he wouldn't have-" Charles choked on a sob as he tried to force the words out.

"Deciding to end things with Evian was hard for you, you didn't choose lightly." Erik pointed out. "You can't have know that would happen. You didn't know that he would tell those people, you didn't know that they would form a mob and kill him. I've made a lot of decisions I regret too, Charles," Charles pulled away from his father and scrubbed his hands over his face, wiping his glasses with trembling hands.

Erik put a hand on Charles' shoulder. "I know you loved him, and it will take time to heal, but you can't do this to yourself. It's not what your mother would want." Erik looked sad that he couldn't sympathize properly with Charles. Thinking of his mother brought tears to his eyes again, and he pulled his knees to his chest and stared down at his feet.

"You're young, you'll find another, uh, man to love,"

"I doubt it," Charles grumbled. Erik smiled wryly.

"I thought that once too, and then I met your mother."

"It would have been easier for you," Charles said, "Evian took a chance with me, he simply hoped I was like him, how am I supposed to find others like me?"

"It was never easy for me Charles, I'm sure your mother was the only person in the world who accepted me for who I was and loved me despite all that." Erik shook his head.

"Who's the Opera Ghost?" Charles asked, and Erik's head jerked up to stare at Charles.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"It doesn't matter," Charles said, his voice resigned.

Erik stared at him for a few moments longer before answering him. "He was the person I used to be, a person I'm ashamed of and disgusted by."


	42. Chapter 42

*7 Years later*

Charles leaned on his staff as he walked past the newspaper stand, glancing at the headlines briefly before moving on down the street. People filed around him and he limped by, ignoring the others as he moved toward his destination. A man stood out in front of the book store where Charles was heading, standing on a step ladder and fixing something on the sign hanging in front of the shop. Charles tried to move past the man and into the book store, but the sound of crunching metal and a man yelling sent Charles to the ground, something heavy on top of him.  
"Whoops, sorry 'bout that," said the man, his voice heavily accented. He clambered off Charles and held out a hand to help him up. Charles took his hand, disgruntled, and the man pulled him to his feet. Charles dusted off the front of his jacket and glanced at the lump of twisted metal that had once been the step ladder. The man handed him his fallen staff. As Charles took the staff from him and stood upright their eyes met. The man's eyes were a light green, the face around them handsome and warm. Messy brown hair sat atop his head, which he ran his fingers through. He picked his fallen cap from the ground and placed it over his head.  
"Damn thing," he said, kicking the warped step ladder, once he had pulled his eyes away from Charles'. His eyes flicked back to Charles, and Charles noticed how his eyes traveled over Charles' body briefly, and how he seemed to be calculating him. As though realizing what he was doing, the man jerked and pulled his eyes back to Charles' face.  
"You going in here?" the man asked, pointing his thumb toward the book store.  
"Yeah," Charles breathed, realizing he was slightly winded.  
"Well come on in then, maybe I can compensate for my tumble on you, name's Daren by the way,"  
"Charles," He responded as he followed Daren into the shop. Books lines the walls in neat rows, leather bound volumes stacked on shelves.  
"You must be new here, I've never seen you here before," Charles noted, pulling his red scarf from his neck.  
"Yeah," he said. "I just arrived in Italy," He grinned lopsidedly at Charles, which made Charles blush slightly.  
You're such a child, Charles thought, trying to suppress the color in his cheeks, a grown man and you still flush if a handsome man smiles at you.  
Daren noticed the color in Charles' face and considered him curiously.  
"Where are you from?" Charles asked, trying to cover up his embarrassment.  
"Spain," he said.  
"So you know Spanish?"  
"Sì," Daren grinned. "Why, do you speak it?"  
"I know Italian, French, English, German, and Spanish," Charles said, "It's useful in my line of work."  
"Impressive," Daren said. "What is your profession then?"  
"I'm an architect," Charles explained. "I sometimes work with other architects and stone masons from all over Europe,"  
Daren nodded, his eyes flicking over Charles' face. "Are you working on anything now?"  
"I'm working on the plans for a new church in Tuscany,"  
"I wish I could say I did anything interesting like that," Daren muttered. "I'm a book collector," he gestured to the books around him, "and I've taken a job here, it's been hard trying to find work when my Italian isn't that great,"  
"I think it's fine," Charles said.  
"Do you have residence here in Italy?"  
"Yes, in fact I was born and raised here,"  
"Lucky you, my parents kicked me out as a teenager, I've never really put down roots since,"  
Charles examined Daren quizzically. "Why did they kick you out?"  
"I didn't really live up to their expectations," Daren shrugged. "so they simply disowned me."  
"Seems harsh,"  
"I don't really blame them," Daren muttered.  
Charles looked at Daren for a few moments longer before turning his attention to the books.  
Surly Daren couldn't be...  
"So Charles, are you courting anyone?" Daren said offhandedly.  
"No, I don't particularly fancy women," Charles said, hoping Daren would pick up the hint.  
"Oh really?" Daren said, leaning against the book shelf to look at Charles. "Haven't found the right one?"  
A lump formed in Charles throat. He had thought once that he had found the one.  
"I should go," Charles murmured.  
"Was it something I said?" Daren said quickly, "I'm always so blunt about these things. I never know how to ease into it." He grinned sheepishly.  
"Then be blunt, I'm sure you don't have anything to fear by telling me what's on your mind," Charles shrugged.  
Daren cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything for now,"  
"Why not?"  
"A book shop seems a trifle informal," Daren winked.  
"I guess you're right," Charles glanced out the window that spanned one wall of the shop where people passed in a steady stream.  
"Hoping I'm right about you, if you like books, why don't you come by my home at around eight; over the years I've found my wanderings have brought me stumbling upon some extraordinary volumes."  
"I'd be delighted," Charles said.  
"Why dont you come back here around 8?"  
He tipped his cap to Charles before scurrying behind the counter.


	43. Chapter 43

Charles shook with anxiety as he approached the book store at 8:00pm. He checked his pocket watch then approached the bookstore, where he saw Daren locking the door from the inside. He looked up and saw Charles, and his face split into a wide grin. He opened the door and let Charles in.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming." Daren said, scratching his head.

"I didn't know if I was either." Charles admitted. "But I wanted to take a chance."

Daren pulled the curtains closed on the windows before going back to Charles, putting his arms around his waist gently. He gave Charles plenty of time to pull away, but Charles wasn't going to. Daren kissed him and fireworks exploded inside of Charles' chest. He could feel the other man's hands on his waist, and his lips were warm and soft. He didn't want to stop, but they had to resurface for air at some point.

Charles put a hand to his head, suddenly lightheaded. "God, it's been too long."

"I always find its best to cut to the chase. Can I offer you something to drink?"

Behind the counter of the bookstore was a metal spiral staircase that lead up into a small flat. Charles struggled a little with the stairs but Daren waited for him.

"Pick your poison." Daren said as he headed for the kitchen. Charles sat down at the table in one corner of the kitchen. "Just tea please."

"So," Daren said as he put the kettle on the stove. "How long have you known?"

"Since I was 15. My best friend kissed me. You?"

"17, my sister's fiancé kissed me."

Charles started. "Her fiancé?!"

Daren nodded. "He a lot of issues he had to work out."

"Did he end up marrying your sister?"

"No. She found out and married someone else." He said. "Around the same time my father found out and chased me out of the country."

"Yikes." Charles muttered.

"Yeah. I actually knew before that though. I didn't feel the same way about girls that other boys did. Then I met this one boy in my town that...it was the first time I had any sort of physical response to another human being. I had to be about 14 or so. I went to my sister crying, cause I was scared what it meant. She told me that I couldn't tell anyone else. My father was British, though we lived in Spain at the time."

"Are you from Spain?"

"That's where I was born and grew up. My mother is Spanish and my father is British. Though I left when I was 19 and spent a decade in Italy."

A decade?

"How long have you lived in London?"

"Seven or so years." Daren said.

"How...how old are you?"

"I'm 38." Daren said. "I hope that doesn't bother you.

"Not at all." Charles squeaked. "As long as you don't mind my...lack of experience."

Daren chuckled, handing Charles a cup of tea.

"How old are you?" Daren asked.

"26,"

He nodded. He brushed locks of wavy hair out of his eyes and Charles got lost in his face for a moment.

"You don't mind being with a younger man?" Charles asked, then realized what he said. He was making a lot of assumptions, but Daren was the one to kiss him, so maybe he wasn't that far off.

"Not at all." Daren said, sitting across from him.

"So, What happened with that friend of yours?"

"That was a long time ago." Charles said. "I was sixteen. We just weren't meant to be. He looked back up at Daren.

Daren nodded. "I haven't... I've been with men, but an actual relationship? I've come short of that I'm afraid."

"Are you looking for that?"

"I didn't even know I was looking until you entered my shop."

Charles' heart melted into a puddle.

"How did you know?" Charles asked. "That I was..."

"Your face. You turned very red when you were talking me. You also looked me up and down a few too many times."

Charles put his face in his hands. "God, am I that obvious?"

"I only knew because I was looking for it."

Charles smiled. He was happy that he had taken a chance and come here tonight.

"What do you do for a living?" Daren asked.

"I'm an architect. I'm working on a church right now. Even though the blueprints are finished, I oversee construction on the build site."

"That's exciting." Daren said. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Seven years? I started university when I was 15 and finished when I was 19. I studied under an older architect for a while as well before I went out on my own."

"I've just kept to my books." Daren said. "I also do restoration as well. I have a little workshop in the back where I can make old books look new again."

"A noble pursuit."

They continued talking well into the night, going back and fourth and trying to get to know each other. After midnight, Charles looked down at his pocket watch.

"I have to get up early tomorrow to get to my job site, but I'd very much like to see you again."

"I would like that too."

Daren walked him downstairs and unlocked the door for him to leave, but not before kissing him goodnight. Charles didn't want to leave, but unfortunately he did have to work. He had to keep from skipping home.


	44. Chapter 44

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Daren said uncomfortably, tugging at the lapels of his jacket.

"It will be fine, you are going to love my father," Charles said, fixing Daren's messy hair. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the feel of Evian's curly locks between his fingers.

"I'm not worried about me liking him. Quite the opposite. Would you let go of my hair?"

Charles pulled his hand away. "It will be fine, alright?"

Charles hadn't told Daren that his father knew about who Charles was, just because he enjoyed watching Daren squirm. And he wanted Daren to experience first hand that there were others in the world who understood them.

"Just don't ask about the mask, alright? And if he's not wearing it, don't react to his face,"

"I know, you've told me a thousand times," Daren said.

"I just want to be sure," Charles muttered.

"I hate meeting the parents." Daren muttered. Well that was because Daren had not met Erik yet.

"Parent," Charles corrected. "Don't bring up ma around my father, either, he gets all moody when you do."

"I can't see why I would." Daren shrugged.

"Alright, let's go."

Standing outside his childhood home, Charles knocked heavily on the door before returning to Daren's side, lacing his fingers through Daren's. Daren pulled his hand away though, not because he wanted to, because he thought Erik would react badly at the gesture of affection. Charles rolled his eyes and waited for his father to answer the door.

"Charles, it's wonderful to see you again," Erik said warmly as he opened the door. He held out a hand to Daren. "And I've heard a lot about you, Daren, correct?"

"Yes, monsieur." Daren said, shaking Erik's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Don't be so stiff," Charles hissed in Daren's ear, standing on tiptoe to reach it. Erik led them into the familiar parlor and sat them down, seeming awfully cheery. Charles wondered if his father was just glad to see him happy with someone again. Daren sat beside Charles, and Charles moved closer to him, so their legs were touching. Daren raised an eyebrow at Charles, glancing at Erik. Charles smiled and stayed where he was, having boxed Daren against the side of the couch so he couldn't move.

"How long have you known Charles?" Erik asked.

"A few months," Daren replied, still looking worried that Erik would run him off the property.

Charles sighed and grabbed Daren's chin, kissing him right in front of Erik. Daren was startled as Charles pulled away, and looked quickly at Erik, who looked slightly surprised at the gesture but not outright alarm.

"See, I told you we'd be fine." Charles murmured.

Erik raised an eyebrow turning to Daren. "He didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I've known since he was 15." Erik said. "Well I guess I've always known, but that's when I first found out. You should have seen the color his face turned when I caught him and Evian-"

"Father," Charles whined, sinking down in his seat, his face burning red.

"It was that color," Erik said smugly.

"Evian?" Daren asked curiously.

"He hasn't told you that either?"

"I think that's enough, father." Charles muttered trying to lessen the color in his cheeks.

Daren looked between Erik and Charles, amused by their display. Daren had never seen a father who was so open with his son, so accepting. Daren smiled in spite of himself as he watched the two. Though he had never heard of this Evian before. Daren knew that Charles had a lover he never talked about, but this was the first time he had heard his name. And it was the first time Daren had ever heard Charles call Erik father. Daren assumed that they weren't close due to Charles' use of Erik's first name, but now that they sat before him, he knew it now as a mutual understanding between the two men.

Charles excused himself, his face still red, leaning on his staff heavily as he left the room, which became almost icy once he was gone.

"Who was Evian?" Daren asked, looking at Erik full in the face for the first time that night.

"Someone who hurt my son." Erik said sharply. "Took his heart and shattered it," Uh oh... Erik would expect Daren to do exactly the same.

"Tell me, do you love my son?" Erik asked.

"I love being with him, and I respect him," Daren said carefully.

"Good answer." Erik nodded. "I don't imagine you've met men like me, Daren,"

"No sir, I haven't. I expected you to be like most fathers I've met, who would chase me away with a full blown mob at my back before ever letting me be with their son," Daren downcast his eyes, feeling a slight tang of sadness.

"Well you'll find I'm not like most fathers." Erik looked seriously at Daren. "I'm trusting you with my son's heart again, and after what he's been through, you better do your damnedest to treat it right." Erik said.

"I will sir," Daren felt greatly intimidated by the older man. But Charles was worth the 5th degree from his old man.

"Sir,"

"You can call me Erik," Erik said with a wry smile.

"Right, Erik, what happened to him? I wish he would talk to me, because I know he still hurts, and I want to help him, but I don't know how."

Erik stared at him for a moment before he let out a breath, looking toward the door of the parlor as though calculating when Charles would be back.

"Well, Evian was his friend for years, and, according to Charles, was the first person to ever kiss him, helping him to realize, well you know. Anyway, he and Evian were together for a long time before it came to light that Evian had been using Charles to cheat on someone else in the beginning months of their relationship. They broke up, naturally, Charles got drunk at his sister's wedding, he was a mess. But when Evian came crawling back for forgiveness, Charles told him no." Erik looked down and nodded, as though giving silent approval for his son's strength. "Then Evian died. He was killed in a mob after he told them what he was. Poor Charles saw it happen. He still blames himself for not forgiving Evian, thinking he could have saved him if he had. He still loved him dearly. Poor kid," Erik ran a hand through his hair, as though he blamed himself for his son's pain. "Then at the funeral, Evian's father arrived and hit Charles, yelling at Charles that it was his fault that Evian was the way he was. And in turn the reason he died." Erik sighed. "I'm only telling you this because I know it will help him in the end, hearing it from someone who isn't his father. And it should create groundwork for future conversations between you and Charles, so he can fill in the gaps."

Daren was amazed by the amount of trust Erik was putting in him.

Charles opened the door and stuck his head in.

"What are you two talking about now?"

"Oh, just the details of what your father caught you doing," Daren said. Charles groaned, color flooding back to his face and he shut the door again. Erik laughed and shook his head.

"It's so easy to make him blush." Daren chuckled. Erik raised an eyebrow. That was probably too much information.

"So," Daren asked, breaking the awkward silence. "What did you catch him and Evian doing?"


	45. Chapter 45

Charles looked up from his blue prints, stifling a yawn with his fist. God but he couldn't wait until this day was over. He had spent the morning inspecting the building site and had found a dozen things wrong with what the builders were wrong. And of course, they didn't speak Italian, so Charles had stumbled over his German and miscommunicated what he had actually meant to say. His head pounded. He rolled up the blue print he had sketched an walked along side the site, glancing occasionally at the foundation of the soon to be church and scanning for any weak spots.

"Hey you," Charles whipped his head around and saw Daren leaning against one of the beams in the site.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Charles asked, looking down at him.

"What not happy to see me?" Daren grinned, climbing up onto level ground with Charles.

"Of course I am," Charles smiled. "Is something wrong?"

Daren had never shown up here while Charles was working

"No," he shook his head. "I just wanted to see you,"

Charles glanced around nervously, clutching his blueprint to his chest.

"Monsieur Destler?" Charles turned as he saw a tall man approaching him. His black hair was combed back neatly, his black suit dusted with grey powder from the site. He was the investor.

"Yes?" Charles coughed.

"Is there a problem with one of the builders?" He said, noting Daren's dark hair.

"Daren isn't a worker, he's a friend." Charles said quickly as Daren stepped up beside him, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah," Daren said.

"Is it appropriate to have personal friends in a work place?" The man sniffed with disapproval.

"I don't tell you how to do your job," Charles fumed. "So don't go telling me what to do," Compared to the imperious man, Charles was very insignificant, but he stepped back, scorched by the shorter man. Of course pissing off this man meant they could lose their funding. On the other hand that meant Charles didn't have to work on this site anymore and could work with builders who would actually listen to him.

"I didn't mean to over step," He murmured.

"Yeah well, I'm overseeing this build, and if you want my plans don't tell me what to do!"

"I'll just be..." He muttered, moving past Charles. Charles glared after him.

"Your face is as red as your hair." Daren chuckled.

"Oh hush," Charles glanced up at him. Daren furrowed his brows. "Are you alright?"

"Sometimes being here rubs me the wrong way." Charles said. "I like working in my study."

"Why don't you take a break?" Daren said. "It's nearly midday,"

"I wish I could, but I have to stay here,"

"Come on," Daren said, tugging on his arm. "You know you want to,"

"Alright," Charles sighed. "What did you have in mind?" He walked back to the table with the other details of the building and set down his blueprint.

"Just a walk," Daren said.

()

"So who was the suit?" Daren asked.

"Monsieur Delwar. He's the investor of the build. Thinks money makes him all high and mighty and better than all of us." Charles said.

"Money means power," Daren shrugged. "It's what people believe. You just have to not believe it yourself. Of course that is difficult."

Charles grumbled under his breath.

"Hey," Daren put a hand around his shoulders. "Don't let then bother you, alright,"

"Meh." Charles murmured.

"How can I make you feel better?"

"I can't say." Charles said, glancing around the crowded street. No one seemed to notice them, but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself and Daren.

Daren grinned. He grabbed Charles's hand and pulled him into the little alley between the two buildings on the side of the road. Once they were out of sight of the street, Daren pulled Charles toward him. Standing on tip toe, Charles accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around Daren's waist.

"Better now?" Daren murmured, pulling away for a moment.

Charles sighed, looking back in the direction of the street. "We should be more careful."

"No one can see us,"

Charles bit his lip.

"You're right," Daren said, something coming over his face. "You're right. Just," he leaned over and pecked Charles quickly. "We'll continue this later then."

"Alright," Charles nodded.

()

Charles pushed open the door to the flat he shared with Daren. Daren looked up from a book, smiling at him. "I missed you,"

"For the whole four hours we've been apart?" Charles said, crossing his arms on the back of the sofa.

"Yep."

Charles kissed him briefly before straightening up, pressing a hand to his chest and leaning on his staff.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Charles said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Charles moved around the sofa and sat beside Daren. He set his head on his shoulder.

"So..." Daren said. "Tell me about Evian."

Charles looked up at him.

Daren shrugged. "Your father didn't actually tell me what made you so embarrassed. I want to hear."

Charles laughed and placed a hand over his face.

"Come on, tell!"

"No!"

"It can't be that bad."

Charles opened his mouth again but burst out laughing again, falling over so his head was in Daren's lap. He looked up at Daren, who looked slightly bemused.

"What?"

"Alright... It was just after Evian's fight with his parents and he was living with us..."

()

Evian sat on one end of the bed, watching Charles with a puppy dog look on his face. Charles had a book in his hands, but he couldn't focus with Evian looking at him like that.

"What?" Charles asked, looking up.

Evian continued looking at him, brushing a lock of wavy hair out of his eyes and behind one ear.

"Hm?" Charles said, setting his book aside.

"I love you."

Charles smiled. "I love you too."

Evian put his hands on Charles' feet, still looking up at him.

"Why would your father do this for me?" Evian muttered.

"Because he knows how important you are to me." Charles said. "And like he said, he isn't going to let a teenager fend for himself."

Evian nodded. "I wish my parents had been like him." Evian looked up. "How do you think Alanna would have reacted?"

Charles was taken aback. "I don't know. I mean, I remember her telling me she'd love me no matter what, and she always told me to be who I am. I think she would have understood. Because of my father." Charles added. "My mother... I miss her. I wish I could of had more time with her. I'm jealous of Harmony sometimes because she had the time I didn't. And when she was older, she spent most of her time sneaking off with Gustav." Charles rolled his eyes. "I think she took time with mother for granted."

Evian stared at him. "Your parents are good people. I just wish... God. It was reckless telling them. I shouldn't have... Something like that could get me killed."

Charles reached over, grabbing Evian's hand.

"You have me. And we'll be alright."

"Yeah," Evian moved closer to him and put a hand on his face, kissing him. Charles leaned forward into the kiss, placing a hand over Evian's, which was rough and calloused. Evian placed his hands on either side of Charles and pushed him back. Charles' head hit his mattress. He put his hands on his back, feeling the muscles of Evian's back through his jacket. Evian straddled his legs on either side of Charles' body so he was directly over him.

"My father'a going to catch us," Charles murmured as Evian broke away for a brief moment.

"He isn't home," he grinned. "Of course if you don't want to kiss me..."

Charles raised his head so their lips connected once more, propping himself up on his elbows. Evian leaned back slightly, putting his hands on Charles' shoulders.

"What are you boys doing?"

Evian toppled off the side of the bed, taking Charles with him. They hit the ground between the bed and the wall loudly. Charles was afraid to peer over the side of the bed, his face flaming. He was pinned under Evian.

"You said he wasn't home!"

"I thought he wasn't!" Evian hissed back.

"I can hear you, you know," Erik had his arms crossed on the bed, peering over the side. Charles knew his face must have been on fire. It was then he realized that it was the first time Erik had seen Charles and Evian kiss. God, did he really have to see them like that? He was going to think Evian was a total pervert and kick him out! Charles couldn't escape. He was trapped between the floor and Evian... Things weren't looking too good. Erik moved around the bed and helped Evian to his feet before pointing through the doorway. Evian slunk off with his head hung low. Erik helped Charles back into his wheel chair, his expression blank. Charles couldn't look at his father, his face still the color of his hair.

"Just... Tone it down next time, will you?" Was all he said before leaving the room, running his hands over his eyes. Evian was standing in the doorway.

"And you!" Erik jabbed his chest with a finger. "You..." Erik moved past him and made a gagging noise. "Do you really think I want to see my son like that?"

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you and mother!" Charles called, not sure what had possessed him to say it.

"Don't get smart with me!" There was another gagging sound from the hall. Evian grinned sheepishly at Charles.

()

"It wasn't that bad," Daren chuckled.

"It was awful! God, you should have seen Erik's face!"

"I wish I could have seen your face." Daren chuckled again, playing with Charles' bangs. Charles still had his head in Daren's lap.

"Why is it so bad?"

"Because Erik had just found out about me, and I didn't want to rub it in his face like that! And he probably thought Evian was..." Charles covered his eyes and muttered something in French.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Charles muttered.

"You're so adorable when you're embarrassed."

"Oh hush," Charles said.

Daren smiled. "Love you,"

"Same," Charles reached up and cupped Daren's face in his hand.

"Have any more embarrassing stories?" Daren grinned.


	46. Chapter 46

Charles pushed himself to his feet by pushing heavily on his cane, stumbling for a moment before catching his balance.

"Where are you going?" Daren asked, looking up from his book as Charles pulled a jacket on over his shoulders.

"I have somewhere I need to be, alright?"

"Sure," Daren murmured, looking back at his book. "You don't need my permission to go anywhere."

Charles smiled and left the flat.

The morning was cool and chilly, matching the temperature of his heart as he came nearer his destination. He glanced around as he pushed open the iron gate into the cemetery. He passed the cold tombstones with heavy resignation, trying to look forward and not see the souls who had been lost to the world.

He collapsed onto his knees in front of a grey slab of marble with his mother's name on it. Alanna Terra Destler. The white roses at the base of the stone told Charles that his father had already been here. He pulled a rose out of the pocket of his jacket and set it beside the ones his father had already left. He pulled out a final rose and twirled it in his fingers.

"I miss you." He murmured. He turned his head and saw another stone a few rows down from his mother's. he dragged himself across the dirt, unable to stand as Evian's stone moved ever nearer. He placed his remaining rose at the base of his grave.

"I miss you as well," Charles breathed. "There isn't a day that I don't think about you. I still love you, and I always will, but I'm happy now, really I am. I found someone else." Charles crossed his legs, knowing it was pointless to speak to the stone, but he did it anyway. "I like him. Erik approves, too." Charles coughed and rubbed his eyes. "I never thanked you, for all that you did for me, just wish you didn't have to build me up then break me back down again. You should have been honest." He rested his head on the cool stone. He forced himself not to cry. He had always been too soft for his own good. "But I love Daren now. He's good to me. I just wish we could all live in a world where we would he accepted and not forced to be something we're not. Maybe one day."

Charles pushed himself to his feet.

"I love you." And leaning heavily on his staff, he walked away.

()

"Are you okay?" Daren asked as Charles entered their flat.

"What?"

"You look awful, what happened?" Daren jumped to his feet and grabbed Charles' arm so he wouldn't fall over. He helped Charles onto the sofa and sat beside him. "Where were you?"

Charles knew his face was ashen and white, his palms sweaty and shaky, he knew he looked like a mess.

"My mother died, not today, but years ago. Today is the anniversary." Charles knew he wasn't making much sense and talking out of order, but Daren seemed to get the gist.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Daren said, running a hand over Charles' back. "I lost my sister several years ago, I know how much it hurts to lose someone close to you."

"How did your sister die?"

"Childbirth, her and the baby," Daren said. "But lets not talk about me. Tell me about your mother."

Charles spread his hands. "I was always close to my mother. We talked about everything. I was only eleven when she died, but I still remember her perfectly. She was petite, much shorter than my father, who is tall for a man, with blonde hair and soft grey eyes that always looked like they were laughing. She was stern but fair, and she loved us with a passion. She taught me to read and write, and to be who I really was. She always drove that home for me. I think that part of her knew what I really was. Anyway, she got sick when I was ten or so. Apparently there is some hereditary disease that runs in our family, her sister and father died of it,"

"Do you think you have it?" Daren asked, his eyes going wide.

"I don't know. We all hoped mother didn't have it, but she never got better, she just kept getting weaker. Erik told us we might have years before she died since our aunt hadn't died until 7 years after symptoms started. I never met my aunt since she died just before I was born.

"He was wrong though. A few months after my birthday she just gave in to the disease, and..."

Daren wrapped his arms around Charles, pulling him close.

"God, I miss her. Erik has been great, but he is not her." Charles mumbled.

"Well, she must have been a good woman to have raised you," Daren said. "I wish you could of had more time with her. The universe works in cruel ways."

"Yeah," Charles pulled off his round glasses and held them to the light.

"What are you doing?"

"I only own three pairs of glasses, these are my oldest pair. And they were always too big for my face." He pointed to a small crack at the edge of the lens. "Once my mother and I were talking when our dog jumped up on my lap and stole my glasses, right off my face. Mother went crazy trying to chase to get them back. Of course I couldn't help because I couldn't see and I was still in a wheel chair back then." Charles laughed and pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "My mother also said I get my eyes from my grandmother, but I never really met her because she died when I was three."

"Wow, that's too bad." Daren said.

"Yeah, I guess," Charles muttered.

Daren kissed Charles' head and ran a hand over his shoulder. Charles leaned into him and rested his head on Daren.

"Please don't die," Charles said.

"I don't count on it, love," Daren looked down at him. "Nothing in life is really certain, but I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Charles murmured, wrapping his arms around Daren's torso and placing his head on his chest.


	47. Chapter 47

"Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"Completely. I'd go with you if I could get time off from the church build, but I can't."

"Alright then," Daren said, "I just don't feel right leaving you behind."

Charles waved a hand. "It's fine."

Daren was going to France where his sister was buried.

"Alright." He murmured. "I hope I don't run into my parents while I'm there..."

"It'll be fine." Charles said.

"Alright..." Daren repeated. "I'll be gone a week,"

"Don't worry about me." Charles said. Daren folded his arms and rested them on the sofa where Charles was sitting.

"I'll miss you,"

"Same."

Daren leaned over and kissed him for a moment.

()

Charles sat up, holding a hand to his chest as pain flashed through his chest. He reached through to darkness to wake Daren when he realized that he wasn't there. Charles leaned over the try and find his glasses but tumbled out of bed with a cry of pain as the burning in his chest intensified. Sweat coated his face as his skin became inflamed. He hit the floor with a thud, hitting his head hard. He let out a groan of pain as he clutched at his chest, fingers gripping the fabric of his nightshirt. The pain was unbearable, Charles felt as though his heart was going to explode; at the rate it was beating, it seemed all too likely. Charles succumbed to the pain and blacked out.


	48. Chapter 48

Erik knocked on the door to Charles' flat, waiting for a moment. Erik folded his arms. He didn't like the fact that Charles was here alone.

He waited for a moment. Charles should have been home, and it was too late for him to be asleep. Erik tried the latch and to his surprise it was unlocked. He would have to talk to Charles about... The flat was empty.

"Charles?" He pushed open the bedroom door. "Charles!" His son was unconscious on the floor. He took his shoulders in his hands and shook him. Charles opened his eyes blearily.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked as he helped Charles to his feet.

"I don't know." Charles pressed a hand to his head. "What happened?"

"You were on the floor, passed out." Erik said. Charles sat on the end of his bed.

"Don't tell Daren." Charles murmured.

"What happened?" Erik asked.

"I-It's nothing, I'm sure." Charles muttered.

"Charles,"

"I'll be fine, I'll just need some rest,"

Erik scrutinized his son, cocking an eyebrow. "You're not protecting him you know. It will only make it worse when he finds out."

Charles couldn't look at his father.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I thought it went away. I haven't felt any pain since I was 13."

"You should see a doctor," he said sternly.

"Look, I'm sure I'll be fine, I just need to rest." Charles insisted.

"You sound exactly like your mother." Erik muttered.

"I just don't need another reason to be broken."

()

Charles yawned as he pushed open the door to the flat he shared with Daren, lugging his blueprints with him, letting a few drag on the ground. He threw them aside and ran a hand over his head, letting out a breath. He looked up and noticed a bag sitting beside the hallway entrance. Charles grinned and limped back into the bedroom.

"Hey you," Daren said, wrapping his arms around Charles' neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Charles smiled.

"Alright. I have a surprise for you. But you can't have it yet." Daren murmured, his eyes sparkling with mischief.


	49. Chapter 49

Daren ran a hand over his hair as he waited anxiously in front of the door that belonged to Charles' childhood home. He tried desperately to make his messy hair lie flat, but nothing seemed to work. He fixed his cap over his stubborn hair as Erik opened the door.

"Daren," Erik said, slightly surprised.

"Monsieur." Daren inclined his head slightly, folding his hands behind his back.

"It's been a few months, what brings you here?" Erik asked, folding his arms. Daren always felt so awkward around Erik, no matter how welcoming or warmly Erik treated him, he felt that deep down Erik resented him. Erik and Charles were close, and maybe he felt Daren was going to take him away from him.

"I wanted to speak with you. Without Charles, man to man, you know." Daren shrugged, twisting his jacket nervously in his hands. Erik was imposing, and almost frightening. Even when he smiled, his blue eyes remained as cold as ice. Charles had such a warm and open personality, Daren thought that it was a wonder that he had turned out the way he was after being raised under this man. Though, from what Charles had told him, Erik had lost a lot in his life.

"Of course," Erik nodded and stepped aside, letting Daren in. Daren stepped into the warm parlor and pulled his coat off his shoulders, glancing nervously over his shoulder at Erik.

Erik led him into the sitting room, where Daren had sat several times with Charles, but never for long on his own with Erik. With Charles there, he felt like there was a buffer between him and Erik, stopping Erik from saying anything that would hurt Daren.

"So?" Erik asked, sitting in his arm chair and leaning forward slightly.

"I want to address every concern you have with me, every reason you think I may not be good enough." Daren said.

Erik cocked an eyebrow. "Well..." He sated slowly. "I told you about Evian, and what he did. Well, after all of that, I am afraid for Charles. Everyday. If a group of people were ruthless enough to murder a teenage boy, then I fear how they would treat Charles if anyone ever found out what he was." Erik said. "He needs to be careful, he needs to be protected. He is like his mother, looking for the best in people who don't deserve it." Erik ran a hand over his chin and a misty look came over his eyes for a moment. He shook his head and turned back to Daren. "There is no one in this world that will be good enough for Charles."

Daren winced, looking down.

"Until someone proves me otherwise." Erik said. He shook his head. "I had to go through this with Harmony. I didn't think I would have to worry too much with Charles..." Erik sighed. "Tell me, do you have any family?"

"My parents, my sister," Daren shrugged. "Though my sister died several years ago."

"And your parents, do they know?"

Daren looked up at the older man. "Yes. They caught me with another boy."

"And what did they do?"

"Disowned me, chased me out of the country practically."

"Where are you from?"

"Spain."

Erik nodded, folding arms again and settling back in his chair.

"How did Charles tell you?" Daren asked. He knew the story from Charles, but he wanted to hear Erik's side.

"He didn't. I kind of found out. It was a real shock. Evian asked to see Charles, and I didn't think anything of it, since they had been friends for years. Well, on that day, his parents came bursting into my home, demanding to see him. They told me what Evian had told them." Erik sighed, running a hand over his face. "I didn't know what to think."

Daren nodded. "Why did you accept him?" Daren asked. Erik fingered the mask over his face.

"Because of this," he pulled the mask off with the twitch of his wrist. Daren's eyes went wide when he saw the deformity hidden beneath, but gave no more reaction than that.

"My mother abandoned me because of this, I was not going to shun my own son." He placed the mask over his face once more.

Daren nodded again, completely lost for words. What could he say?

"There isn't anything I truly dislike about you, Daren." Erik continued. "You make my son happy, and that is all I want. But I need to make sure that he is safe."

"I can do that, monsieur," Daren said. "I've had to be careful my entire life, hiding what I was."

"Then how did you and Charles come to be together?"

Daren shrugged uncomfortably. "I just knew. When I looked at him, I knew. And he was not very subtle at dropping hints." Daren smiled.

Erik chuckled, shaking his head. Daren let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, if I have done or said anything to make you think that I dislike you."

"I'm used to it by now," Daren said. "You're by far the friendliest father I've ever met." Daren said. "But because you are involved with Charles' life, I do care about your opinion."

Erik nodded. "I would imagine so. I appreciate you coming here and speaking with me. Unlike Harmony's husband, who burst into my office and demanded to marry my daughter,"

Daren raised his eyebrows.

"I'm glad you have more class," Erik muttered.

"I really care about Charles, and I know how much you matter to him, so I wanted to make sure everything between us was..."

"I understand. And I do appreciate it, really." Erik said. "Have you talked to Charles about Evian?"

"Yes," Daren nodded. "It was good hearing him open up to me like that."

"I'm glad."

"I-I love your son," Daren said. "And..." Daren ran a hand over his arm. "I never thought I'd be in this position..."

"What position?" Erik leaned forward.

"I w-want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Erik sucked in a breath and leaned back, running a hand over his head.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Well, at least you aren't throwing me out on my ass. That's a start,"

Erik chuckled. "I mean, it's not like I don't like you Daren, it's just this is my son."

"I understand."

Erik smiled and leaned over, taking Daren's hands.

"I respect you Daren, and... I am leaving Charles in your capable hands. I trust that you will take care of him, love him, and always protect him."

"Thank you."


	50. Chapter 50

Daren pulled Charles' hand into the book shop, and Daren had to hold him up as they came to a halt near the bookcases.

"What is going on, Daren?" Charles laughed.

"Hold on a second." Daren said, closing the blinds to the enormous window that normally showed the busy street beyond.

Charles leaned on his staff heavily and raised his eyebrows.

"The shop is closed for today. Sunday, and all,"

"Yes," Charles said.

"I have to close this, because people don't want to see what we are. Because the world won't accept us. They aren't ready. But we don't need to wait for them. We shouldn't have to."

"Yeah," Charles muttered.

"I love you," Daren said.

Charles smiled sadly. "I love you too,"

Daren clenched his hands around the ring in his hands.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

Kneeling before Charles and holding out that small gold ring, he let out a breath as he looked up into Charles' mismatched eyes.

"Daren..." Charles said, his hands gripping his cane tightly.

"I talked to your father, he doesn't hate me," Daren chuckled.

"Daren," Charles murmured. He seemed out of breath and just completely winded, his face pale.

"Charles," Something was wrong. Daren stood, his hands on Charles' shoulders. "Charles!" Daren gasped as his collapsed into Daren's arms.

()

"Are you alright?" Daren asked.

"I'm fine," Charles said, running a hand over his head. "I just blacked out a moment,"

"Charles," Daren murmured, helping him to his feet. "Are you sure?" He squeezed his shoulders. "You really scared me."

"I'm fine, love, you worry too much," Charles said. He leaned against Daren's shoulder and pressed a hand to his chest.

"What?"

"It's just a bit of chest pain, I'll be alright."

"I don't think you should brush this off, Charles."

"Look, I've had heart problems since I was a child, it was part of the reason I couldn't walk. I have had to deal with this my whole life, the symptoms have been absent for several years now."

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't need another reason for you to think I'm damaged." Charles murmured, leaning against the wall. "I can barely stay on my feet without support, I come with emotional baggage, and a broken family. I'm damaged."

"Charles,"

"I hoped that if the symptoms stopped that my problems went away. That's why I didn't tell you, and the damaged thing," Charles murmured, running his hands through his rusty auburn hair.

"You're not damaged,"

"Yes I am, and the way you look at me, you think you can fix me."

"Charles." Daren took his shoulders in his hands. "I don't want to fix you. When I look at you, all I see is the man I love, I want to make you whole," Charles looked away from him. "There's nothing to fix,"

Daren took Charles' face in his hands and kissed him. Charles turned his head away.

"I love you," Daren said.

"I know," Charles said. "I can't do this, Daren." Charles stumbled as he tried to step away, his hand going to his chest again. Daren caught him before he hit the ground.

"C-can you hand me my staff? So I can at least walk out of here with my dignity?" Charles whimpered.

"Charles," Daren pleaded, handing him the wooden cane. "Please,"

Charles pushed himself to his feet and limped from the shop.


	51. Chapter 51

"Charles, what happened?"

Charles hefted his bag with one hand as he leaned on his staff, refusing to look at his father.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Charles murmured.

"Yeah," Erik said, putting a hand on his back and leading him in.

"What happened with Daren?" Erik asked.

"He proposed."

Erik nodded. "I know. He came and asked me for my blessing, but what..."

Charles leaned into his father as he was overcome with emotion. "I couldn't do that to him." He gasped, crying.

"Charles..." Erik said, putting a hand on his son's head. "Charles, Charles..."

Erik brought Charles upstairs and closed the door to his bedroom.

"Tell me what this is about," Erik said, folding his arms and sitting Charles' down on the bed.

"My heart symptoms are coming back." Charles said, down casting his eyes. "I don't want to... Force that on him. I'm tired of being a damn cripple,"

"Charles. If I had continued to insist that I wasn't good enough for your mother, you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"But you and mother had something special." Charles pointed out.

"And you and Daren don't?" Erik said.

"Besides, mother was as stubborn as hell."

"And so are you." Erik said exasperatedly. "You would of had to have been strong enough to be who you are. Look, Charles, you should let Daren protect himself,"

"Erik..."

"Don't be a coward, don't run like this."

Charles shook his head, tears rolling down his face. "I can't marry him. I should have never started loving him."

"Why? Is this about Evian?"

"No!" Charles snapped.

"Look, Charles, I've never seen you more alive. You love each other. And if you think I'm going to let you throw this away unless you are really sure about what you're doing,"

Charles ran a hand over his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt him. I was devastated when Evian died, I can't do that to him. Between the disease and my heart, I'm not worth it."

"You're right. If you died he would be destroyed. But imagine if you broke things off like this. He would only feel worse. That he couldn't spend what time you had together happy and in love. The words he didn't have the chance to say or hear would haunt him forever." Erik took a breath. "When your mother died, I at least had the happy memories to look back on to dull the pain."

Charles only sobbed harder, throwing his arms around his father.

"What have I done?"

()

Daren knew where Charles would be. He knew where to find him. He would have gone to his father. Erik.

He loved Charles. He couldn't let him go. But he wouldn't make the same mistake Evian did. Going back and begging for him before Charles was ready. What if he was never ready?

Daren slammed his bedroom door, the sound reverberating in the tiny flat. He opened his hand and looked down at the ring in his hand. He felt tears well up in his green eyes as he threw the ring across the room, slamming his empty fist onto the bedside table as he dropped onto the bed. He felt the pain in his heart pulse through his fist. He flexed his fingers and saw the tears falling into his palm.

Even if Charles came back, would they be able to come back from this? He wanted nothing more than Charles to walk through that door, but what would be of their relationship if he did?


	52. Chapter 52

Charles trailed his fingers over the books on the shelf. The shelf in the shop where he and Daren had met. Where Daren had proposed. Where Charles had ran. God. He felt like such an idiot, and he felt like such a coward coming back here in the distant hope that Daren would show up here.

"Charles, is that really you?" It was a woman's voice. Charles turned his rad and smiled, giving a one armed hug to an old friend.

"Hey, Karlyn," Charles said as he pulled away. Karlyn looked down on him with glittering green eyes, her dark red hair pulled back in a bun. Her round face loomed a few inches above Charles'. She was the wife of one of the stonemasons he often worked with.

"How have you been?" Charles asked.

"Not too bad, you on the other hand look like someone just killed your puppy."

Charles waved a hand. "It's nothing,"

"Liar," she said, prodding for information. She didn't know about Daren and him. And he wasn't likely to tell her.

"I'm fine, really, I just have been under the weather." And I may have chased off the love of my life... How is your life.

"I'm glad I'm finally back. And you can tell me all a bout the love throb you're not telling me about." She teased.

God, he was as transparent as stained glass.

"Charles,"

Charles' breath caught in his throat. Daren peered around Karlyn, looking from Charles to her.

"D-Daren," Charles swallowed. Karlyn watched the exchange, interested.

"What are you doing here?" Daren asked.

"What are you doing here?" Charles countered.

"I work here."

Idiot.

"What are you doing here?"

Waiting for you.

Charles couldn't say anything with Karlyn standing there.

"I-I," Charles stuttered. "Daren," Daren's face was blank, free of emotion. Charles wanted to hold him, to kiss him, anything that would make Daren take him back. He would get down on his knees, beg for forgiveness... He now knew exactly how Evian had felt. Charles' legs couldn't hold him up any longer. He crumbled against the back wall of the shop, his staff clattering to the ground. Karlyn and Daren stepped forward to help him.

"Karlyn," Charles breathed. "Can you go?"

"I-" At the pleading look on his face she nodded and left the book shop. Daren hesitated before holding out a hand to Charles. Daren helped Charles to his feet.

"Why are you here?" He muttered, unable to look Charles in the eye.

"Daren. I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm so sorry." Without his staff, his weak legs buckled again. He waved off Daren's attempts, remaining on the ground.

"Charles." Daren squatted on the ground in front of him. "God you make me crazy."

Charles let out a breath. "I'm sorry... I should have..."

"Let me make my own decisions?" Daren supplied.

"Yes." Tears welled up in Charles' eyes. "I just didn't want you to watch me die, like I did my mother." He choked on his words. "I couldn't do that to you."

"Charles," Daren wrapped his arms around him, letting Charles bury his face in his shoulder. "I would rather love you for the years you have left than resent you."

Charles felt the tension leave his shoulders.

"Can I come home?" He whispered.

"Of course love," Daren said. "Only if you agree to marry me."

Charles gripped Daren harder. "Yes,"


	53. Chapter 53

Charles waited outside the door while he waited for it to open, leaning on his staff, his heart pumping with excitement.

Gustav answered the door. He glared at Charles for a moment. "What do you want?"

"I want to see my sister," Charles said, in too good of a mood to argue with Gustav.

"I don't think..."

Harmony appeared at his shoulder. She smiled at him, moving Gustav aside.

"Hello," Charles said, "long time no see."

She nodded then beckoned him into the house. There was an immediate yell of: "Uncle Charlie!" Two boys nearly knocked him over as they grabbed his legs.

"I missed you too, Dustain, Jeremy," Dustain, the older boy, had messy brown hair and a mask over the left side of his face. His younger brother, Jeremy, had dark curly hair reminiscent of his father's and two missing front teeth.

"You've been gone too long." Jeremy said, his words slight slurred because lof his missing teeth. Harmony pulled her sons off him and set them aside.

"I'll see you two later, I need to talk to Harmony," he waved at them just as Gustav pulled them into the other room.

"Is something wrong?" Harmony signed as they entered the sitting room.

"Quite the contrary." Charles held out his left hand and showed Harmony the ring that glittered there.

"He proposed?" She signed excitedly, taking his hand in hers and examining the gold ring.

"Yes," Charles sighed happily.

"Does father know?"

"Of course. He was the first to know," Charles said. "There's something else though."

Harmony cocked an eyebrow.

"Remember when I was a kid and I had these heart problems? Well... They're coming back. I've passed out a few times. I don't know..."

Harmony reached over and squeezedy his hand.

"Does Daren know?"

"Yeah, he sort of found out. I don't know what to do."

"Be happy."

He stared at her. She smiled sadly, her fingers faltering slightly. "Be happy with Daren."

He sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "I know I will be."


	54. Chapter 54

Harvard Fenrir didn't like what he had to do. He didn't like it at all, but it was his job and he would do what was required of him. Only being in the force 5 years, he hadn't developed the stony stature the other officers had adopted when approaching a task such as this. Harper was often teased by the older men because of how reluctant he could be. He was an officer of the law, he shouldn't be so... Soft. He knew the news he had to deliver would be hard enough, no need to make it worse by showing emotion. He tried to collect himself as he wrung the papers of his report in his hands. He unwrinkled the paper and made his way across the dimming street toward the building of his destination. He glanced up at the darkening sky as he pushed the carved wooden doors open, running a hand over the brass plate depicting the building's address. He double checked his report to be sure he had the right place. When he was satisfied, he strode into the building, adjusting his uniform and tucking his cap under his arm. The woman at the front desk gaped at him for a moment before he spoke to her. He asked for the location of the room on his papers and she pointed him in the right direction.

As he headed up the stairs, he cursed himself for not asking the woman for the name of the resident in the flat, to be sure he was giving to news to the right person. He had to be sure.

He stopped in front of a door similar to all the others lining the halls, the only difference was the door number and a little place card that had _Harper_ written on it and pinned to the wall beside the door. He considered the name, wondering if he really was in the right place. He knocked anyway.

A man came to the door, his dark tousled slightly, his eyes considering the officer. His face went pale at the sight of him.

"Hello?" He asked, seemingly unsure.

"I'm looking for a Charles Destler. Does he live here?" Harvard asked, trying to remain professional.

"Yes," the man turned his head. "Charles!" He called. A short man with red hair limped into view, leaning on a staff. He blinked up at Harvard through thick, round glasses, one eye green, the other blue. He looked young, but maybe that was his height. He only came to the other man's shoulder.

"Are you Charles Destler?"

"Yes," the short man nodded.

"May I speak with you a moment?" Harvard murmured.

"What is this about?"

"I have some news I think you need to hear." Harvard explained.

"I suppose then..." He glanced up at the other man before stepping back, letting Harper into the flat. Books lined the walls and seemed to consume the small sofa that sat across from an armchair in the center of the room. The other man waved Harvard into a seat on the sofa. Harvard sat down uncomfortably, his uniform making sitting unpleasant.

Charles stood across from him, both hands on his staff, looking expectantly at Harvard. Harvard's eyes traveled to Charles' hands, noticing the gold ring on the ring finger of his left hand.

"So, what is this news you bring?" He spoke in a way that implied he got business done quickly. As though he didn't like to be around people.

"You may want to sit down." Harvard murmured. Charles seemed to sway where he stood.

"I'm fine." He said curtly. He fixed his glasses, that ring glittering.

"Monsieur, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Harvard started without preamble. Charles did sit when he heard this. The other man stood behind the armchair, his hands resting on it. There was something... Odd about those two.

"Your father, Erik Destler, has passed away."

There was a clatter as Charles' staff hit the ground as he released it.

"Oh my god," he pressed a hand to his head.

Harvard forced himself to continue. "He died two days ago in his home. We are not sure how."

Charles didn't seem to be listening. The other man had moved beside the armchair, gripping Charles' hand. Charles pulled away from him and looked back at Harvard, tears brimming behind his glasses.

"G-go on," he choked.

Harvard cleared his throat, shifting the papers of his report as though he actually had to read them. "His will was discovered, and he left everything in his possession to you and your sister."

Charles nodded. "Does Harmony know?" He asked hoarsely.

"She was informed." Harvard nodded.

Charles put his face in his hands, shaking his head. Harvard stood.

"I'm sorry for your loss, if you need anything at all..."

"Just go." Charles said.

Harvard didn't need to be told twice.


	55. Chapter 55

Charles was tired of people dying. He was tired of crying. He began to list them in his head.

Mother.

Evian.

Erik.

He couldn't comprehend all of the people closest to him just vanishing.

Charles ran a hand over an envelope on his father'a bedside table. He picked it up, realizing it had been two envelopes. One was labeled Harmony, the other Charles. Charles broke the seal on it quickly, registering after the fact that the seal had been in the shape of a death head. Charles stared at it for a moment before sliding the letter from its confines.

_Charles, _

_You asked me once who the Opera Ghost was. I suppose you're old enough to understand and I'm not around anymore for you to resent me for my past. It wasn't that I didn't trust you or Harmony, I just didn't want to lose either of you. You both were the light at the end of a very long tunnel that was my life. There wasn't a day that went by that I regretted a single thing if it meant I didn't have either of you. I couldn't lose you. _

_I was born with my deformity, and immediately I was resented for it. Resented for something I couldn't control. The world could only shun a child such as I, reserving its love for those more beautiful. I was raised in a gypsy fair, where I was beaten into submission and forced to perform. My only solace was music. _

_I escaped eventually, taking refuge in the catacombs of an Opera House. Thus I became the Opera Ghost, making demands of the managers by way of notes. I stole. I killed. I was less than a man. But I didn't rationalize like normal men would. _

_I moved on, trying to be free of human contact when, maybe only four days later, your mother was hanging upside down in my cave. It was then my life began. The man who had once been Erik was gone, replaced by the man you know as your father. Through the years, I have done my best to be a good father, doing what your mother would want me to do in her absence. _

_Please do not cry over me. Too many people have shed tears at my expense. You deserve to be happy, please try. Go home to Daren, and let him know you love him, and never let him go. Do it for my sake. I want to die knowing my children are happy. _

_I'm proud of you and the life you've made for yourself. Know that I've always been proud of you. From the moment you were born to the day you brought Daren here to meet me. I know you always believed that I was disappointed because of what you were, but I hope you know I never was. I was shocked, sure any father would be, but I was never disappointed._

Charles could feel the tears forming in his eyes again as he pressed a hand to his mouth, looking down at the letter trough misty eyes.

_I have left something in the envelope. Harmony received your mother's rings when she died, it's only right you have mine. Of course, your fingers are too small to wear it, maybe it would fit Daren. Whatever you do, I ask you to keep it close, that ring is a symbol of the lifetime of happiness given to me by your mother, Harmony, and you. _

_I love you, and I hope you know that I could have never asked for a better son. _

_Erik_.

Charles upended the envelope over his hand and watched the large gold ring that had been his father's fall into his palm. He sighed, closing his hand over it and pressing it to his chest. He smiled weakly when he slid it onto his finger beside the ring Daren had given him. It hung off his finger. Darn thing didn't even fit his thumb. He slid it and the note into his pocket. Charles laughed damply. He would have to give it to Daren.

Charles locked the door as he left his childhood home, twirling the key in his fingers before putting it into his coat pocket. He would let Harmony have the house, since she had children. Charles ran a hand over his eyes as he cast his eyes over the snow capped ground. His eyes traveled to the rose bushes that sat near a bench in the lawn. It's branches were twisted and thorned. He remember when his mother would tend it. Now it was overgrown, becoming more tangled with each passing year. He sighed as he moved across the lawn, the snow crunching under his feet as he limped along, creating a long ghostly trail behind him.

()

"Charles?"

Charles didn't realize he had been staring at Daren, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, watching his fiancé avidly. Daren wiped his hands on a rag and glanced at him.

"Sorry," Charles murmured, shaking his head. "Here, I have something for you."

"Alright," Daren smiled. He glanced over at his cooking to make sure it wasn't going to burn and moved over to Charles' side of the kitchen.

"Here." Charles took his father'a ring from his pocket and held it out to Daren.

"What's this?" He asked, taking up the ring.

"It was my father's, I want you to have it."

"Charles, I can't," he murmured, looking sadly at him, "you should..."

"No," Charles closed Daren's hand over the ring. "Erik wanted you to have it. You're the only man I love as much as him, and you deserve it."

"I... I don't know what to say." Daren murmured. He opened his hand again. Charles took the ring and slipped in on Daren's hand. Daren's hands were big enough. Daren smiled and wrapped Charles in his arms.

At that moment, feeling Daren's arms around him, he knew that things were going to be alright.


	56. Chapter 56

Pulling the cowl of his cloak over his head, Erik made his way through the snow draped cemetery. His breath rose in thin tendrils with each shaky breath. His body convulsed and he had to stop to stifle the sounds of his coughs. The tombstones around him hung with the sense they were judging him for what he had done. He moved forward, ignoring the lost souls mocking him from the graves, running a hand over his face. A church rose before him through the snow, a ghost in the distance.

He knew that what he had done was wrong, but it had been for the best. He couldn't bare to have his children watch him waste away like they had watched their mother. He would continue to be eternally grateful to Daroga for helping him fake his own death.

Erik stopped before the church, snow falling around him. He felt an odd sense of peace as he stared at it. He moved forward and pushed the old carved doors forward quietly, slipping in. He ran a hand over the corridor leading into the main church chamber. Charles stood before the altar as though waiting for something. Erik remained out of sight. Daren appeared and he could see the smile spread across his son's face. Erik smiled sadly, pressing a hand against the corridor wall, leaning forward. He closed his eyes, tears leaking from his eyes. His only regret was the fact Charles didn't know he was here. He had never seen him so happy. Erik pulled something from inside his cloak. His white porcelain mask seemed almost pure against his black glove, the white rose as clean as the freshly fallen snow, its ribbon a stain of red. He leaned the mask and rose against one of the pews before retreating back into the shadows. He slipped out of the church before Charles saw him.

Erik stepped out into court yard, fixing his cowl once more before heading across the snow, his heart breaking with each step he took from his son. Erik looked back as the church doors swung open. Clutched in one hand was the mask and rose as Charles stepped out into the snow filled courtyard, the flakes dusting the black of his tuxedo. Erik pressed his back against a stone angel to keep out of sight of him. Charles came to a halt in the middle of the yard, looking around wildly.

"Charles," Daren emerged from the church. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing.. I just thought..." He looked down at his hands. "Nothing."

"Come on," Daren murmured, putting his hands around Charles' shoulders. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here."

"Alright."

Erik let out a breath as his son disappeared. He began to wall away from the church, knowing that was the last time he would ever see his son.

()

Erik let the wind pull his cloak away from his body as he pressed a hand to the gate separating him and his home. Or what had been his home. He let his hand slip from the iron bars separating him from his life. He looked back and stopped, his eyes falling on the old rose bush just beyond the gate. Poking out from the snow covered branches was...

_A new rose. _


End file.
